We could be more
by resplandorrosa626
Summary: A long time ago, Five warriors gave up all their power to protect the earth from a future threat. Now new warriors have been chosen by the fragment of star, is their fate and duty to prevent the return of the god of destruction. SuperheroAU
1. Chapter 1

****Ok...**** ** **I want to put clear that I have a long time around here in this fandom but I always wrote on Spanish, but I wanted to try writing in English. At first I was a little afraid but I think I can do it now.****

 ** **This is an AU and I still working on this story so please don't be mean with me.****

 _ ** **I don't own any of the characters...****_

There was a beautiful night on the beach, the sky was at it's best. Two persons were there, one was a girl with brown hair and blue eyes and the other one was a boy with the same characteristics as her, they were identical but you could tell both were slightly different. Especially with the tone of color in their eyes.

"Wow... look at the stars"-said the girl amazed with the amount of stars up in the sky

"This is nothing, wait until the comet appears"-said the boy looking through his telescope

The girl's name was Madoka and the boy's name was Yuki. They both were twins, but they didn't had that much of time living together. Like a month to be exact, they were happy to be together again but... it wasn't the way they wanted it to happen.

Madoka wasn't ready to stop grieving about her father but... she was happy to have her twin back... she didn't wanted to lose him again. She didn't hesitated to come here with him to watch the comet, there weren't to much memories of her childhood but the most important where made right there in the beach. But those memories where made with their parents and... it was just the two of them now.

"You never stopped to come here, didn't you?"-said Madoka sitting in the carpet that she put in the sand

"Well... not all the time, I mean... after Dad took you away... Grandpa didn't wanted me to come here but when I started to study astronomy I couldn't resist..."-

"You came here behind his back?"-asked the girl with curiosity

"Is not that serious, Madoka"-said Yuki a little bit ashamed trying to ignore it

Madoka just chuckled but then she looked at her feet.

"So... Grandpa didn't wanted you to come here, eh?"-asked the blue-eyed girl trying to smile-"He must knew it was Mom's favorite place..."-

"Oh.. y-yeah, he was kind of depress after what happened to Mom and... I didn't wanted to upset him"-said Yuki-"I just..."

"I understand you... Dad also was quite of a mess, after we moved; he... never mentioned you or Mom again"-said Madoka looking sad-"He just pretended that you didn't exist at all... every single time I mentioned you, he always changed the subject"-

Yuki seemed to be pretty sad after heard that.

"He hated me..."-he whispered before sight-"I always knew that"-

"No! is just... It was hard for him!"-said Madoka afraid of making her twin feel bad-"I mean... you have her eyes and I think, well... you know"-

He looked away.

"We have the same eyes"-

She was about to contradict him but she didn't. Madoka knew all this was hard for him but... at least they were together again... they were going to be ok.

Yuki couldn't stop thinking about it. It wasn't his fault at all! He just got sick that night, he didn't knew what could happened. His father was the one driving not him!

"Yuki..."-

He just needed to stop blaming himself for that.

"Yuki..."-

He even wanted to apologize after what happened but...now he can't apologize. His father wasn't here anymore... and he never said goodbye.

"Yuki!"-shouted Madoka standing up besides him

"What?!"-asked him going back to reality

"The comet!"-

That made Yuki to look up, it appears that he didn't needed his telescope, the comet looked so close from there. It was amazing.

"Wow... it's incredible"-he said while he took a picture of it with his camera-"It looks that we had the perfect spot right here"-

"I never saw something like this before"-said Madoka using the telescope to noticing something else-"Unbelievable, look!"-

"What is it?"-

He looked through the object and seemed like the comet was shattering itself into little pieces.

"It's... I don't understand"-he mumbled

"Yuki, look!..."-shouted Madoka looking horrified

It just broke!, the comet just broke itself and every piece was falling from the sky at different direction...

Except of one...

"Look out!"-shouted Yuki taking his sister's hand

They both tried to run but it was too late. It fell in front of them and the impact throw them away.

There was a brilliant light that made their eyes shut while they screamed. At least it didn't hurt.

After that happened, they both tried to stand up but was a little difficult, both seemed to be dizzy.

"What... What the heck was that?"-asked Yuki rubbing his head

"Ugh... Are you ok?"-asked Madoka trying to not fall

"Y-yeah...l-let's just go home"- said Yuki in the same condition as her-"I don't feel so good"-

"I think... I t-think I want to throw up!"-said Madoka running behind a rock

Yuki just followed her... he wanted to throw up too.

As if it wasn't strange enough, the same thing was happening to some other people around the world. They didn't knew it yet but their fate was about to change.

 **I know that Madoka and Yuki are not twins but I needed it for the story and to be honest... they do look very similar and they could be the same age if you think about it.**

 **I hope you liked it, tell me what you think. Should I continue? I would like to hear suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2

Two days had passed after the incident. Both Yuki and Madoka were completely fine, they were grounded thou. Turns out that if you cannot explain why you come back home so dizzy that you are about fall after giving a step, smelling like puke, not telling where you were and coming home after midnight, your grandfather will have no option other that ground you. The twin's grandfather was not an irrational man, actually; he was a really understanding person, but seeing his grandkids like that, almost gave him a heart attack.

Their punishment wasn't too hard; just no going out for the weekend, no biggie, they always find other ways to entertain themselves. However, Yuki wished to investigate the beach a little bit sooner, what happened that night was weird; no sight of the comet for what he heard. It made absolutely no sense! He saw the comet shatter, he felt when one of the pieces crashed into the ground.

Yuki knows what he saw, his sister was his witness!

But it didn't even matter anymore, he sneaked out last night to go and didn't found anything. It was like nothing ever happened, someone maybe covered every piece of this case, this was another conspiracy theory to add in his book.

"You guys ready?"-asked Mr. Mizusawa as he saw his grandchildren walking through the stairs.

"Yes"- They answered at the same time, it was something they were used to since childhood, but now it was kind of weird to still doing it after being separated almost eleven years.

Today they were going back to school, Madoka was really excited, Yuki wasn't. But even so, he decided to expect the best today. He had his twin sister back, everything was like it was a few years ago. Sharing the room, his sister stealing his t-shirts, fighting over the last frozen yogurt, talking about weird stuff that usually the other one didn't understands, movie marathons and complaining about how Madoka says that Star Wars is better than Harry Potter, and her reading comic books at night while he reads his beloved sci-fi/fantasy novels.

"You both slept well?"-asked their grandfather while the three of them ate breakfast.

"Yuki snores like a puppy"- said Madoka with a little chuckle.

"Do not"- answered the older twin.

"Do too"- she said.

"Before you two start an endless fight"-he stopped them, and looked at his grandson-"I want you to remember, Yuki, you need to help your sister to find her classes so she doesn't get lost"-

"No worries grampa, we got this"-said Yuki looking pretty confident

"Yeah, we have most of our classes together"-said Madoka with a smile-"We better go now, I want to see some of the school before classes begin, come on bro"- she said grabbing her backpack and purse

"But I haven't finished yet!"-he complained while grabbing his backpack

"I saw you grabbing seconds! Now let's go!"- she said grabbing his hand and pulling him to the door-"Bye grampa!"-

Mr. Mizusawa smiled as he saw that Madoka gave him a kiss on the cheek, and Yuki just waved his hand saying goodbye.

"Have a good day, little monkeys!"- he finally said as he saw his grandkids rushing through the door

* * *

During the way to school, Madoka barely contained her excitement. Now she was bombarding her twin brother with a hundred questions and not giving him time to answer.

"Are the boys in school cute? Is it true that we can wear whatever we want? Do they allow going out during lunch?"-those were the only questions he understood.

"I don't know, because I'm not attracted to men, yes; as long as what you wear is respectful, we can go to outside, but we cannot go out from the school territory"- Yuki answered without too much excitement-"And could you please stop these questions? you are going to give me a headache"-

"Sorry bro, I'm just really excited!"-she answered back

"I couldn't tell"-he said with sarcasm-"I don't get why you are so happy, is not that you were homeschooled"-

"No but my old all-girls school was a living nightmare! Those sailor uniforms were cute and all, but they were so strict!"-she complained

"Couldn't be that bad"- Yuki commented

"I'm serious! you couldn't even talk to ask for a pencil, having your nails painted seemed like a valid motive for getting grounded, my teachers hated my guts! one of them took away some of my comic books, and I wasn't even reading them! I wasn't even allowed to have short hair! it was obligatory to have that stupid bun! and don't get me started with the torture that was violin lessons!"-she yelled making her brother laugh a little bit

"Sounds like you had fun in there"-he joke to tease his sister

"Oh yeah"-Madoka said sarcastically-"It was so much fun having to find those guys always looking at you through the fence and just waiting for school to end, so you can be their prey"-

"Wait! What?!"-Yuki yelled forgetting the fun he was having, now his face was red with anger-"How come you never told me that?! I swear that if one of those idiots even touched you, I will personally-"

Yuki didn't finished, because his sister was laughing really hard.

"Oh my! You should see your face!"-she said while trying to contain her laugher-"Don't worry about that! Gosh! I wish I had a camera right now!"-

Yuki's face changed quickly became even redder with embarrassment, He completely forgot how easy it was for his sister to always make him believe anything.

"So... that wasn't true?"-he asked as he calmed down

"Not at all, I mean; there was some guys that would come near the school, but if they stepped even closer, the security would kick them out"-Madoka assured him-"And even if some of them would try to follow me or my friends, we always had it under control"-

Yuki was about to tell her something but was interrupted by two kids that as soon as they saw them, they rushed to reach them both.

"Hi Yuki!"-said the kid little kid with green hair-"Hi Madoka!"-

"Hi Kenta! How are you doing today?!"-said the twins at the same time.

"You were right Kenchi! They do that!"-said the blonde kid about the same age who was with Kenta

"Hi Yu, long time no see"-said Yuki smiling at the kid

"Hi Cosmic! I didn't believed Kenchi when he told me you had a twin, but now I see she is real"- said Yu extending his hand to Madoka-"Hi! My name is Yu, I'm Cosmic's friend, and that also means that I will be your friend too!"-

"Hi Yu, I'm Madoka"-she answered friendly taking his hand-"Its nice to meet you, but could you please tell me why do you call my brother Cosmic?"-asked the brunette with curiosity

"I always choose nicknames for my friends! Yuki got his nickname as soon as I saw that he loves astronomy"-answered Yu really happy-"Now let's see... What your nickname should be?"-

"Well, sometimes I call her Mads; not only because she likes to drive me crazy, but her engineer abilities make me think that one day she will create a giant robot that will destroy humanity"- Yuki said while chuckling.

"That's oddly specific"-Madoka joked-"You don't even have proofs!"-she laughed

"Should I show them the blueprints in your desk?"-Yuki asked-"Listen to me guys, my sister will one day become real Iron Man!"-

"Yuki, she is a girl"-said Kenta rolling her eyes

"Marvel Earth-3490, Tony Stark is born as a woman named Natasha Stark and is better known as Iron Woman"-Madoka said really confident

"Don't even talk to me about that alternative universe, It made me confused about Captain America; and why would you want to make a comic in a world where Civil War never happened?"-asked he green haired kid annoyed

"Give them a break, it happened twice!"-answered the girl

"Spoilers!"-yelled Kenta

"Great, now they started"-said Yuki rolling his eyes while Yu was just laughing

"Don't be offended because I found someone who appreciates really good reading, bro-bro!"-said Madoka putting her hand on Kenta's head

"Yeah, because short books full of people wearing spandex are so interesting!"-said Yuki with big amounts of sarcasm-"I think that the person who thought of not knowing Superman's identity because of his glasses is really deserving of an award!"-

"Okay first; that's DC not Marvel, and second; Don't you ever try to go there with me, you evil-diabolical witch!"-laughed Madoka pointing at her twin

"Try me you..."-

"Me what?"-asked Madoka teasing him

"Y-you... really annoying person"-answered Yuki

"Ha! I need to teach you a lot about insults, bro-bro"-said Madoka

The four kept talking until it they got into school, Yuki and Madoka got in there first since Kenta and Yu were actually on Middle School. This actually felt what Yuki actually needed to forget about his worries, wasn't excited to come back to school for an obvious reason, he has been bullied since elementary. He never said any word to his grandfather because he didn't wanted to scare him. His only friend is his twelve year old neighbor for crying out loud! Now things are different, his sister is back to his life and everything is going to change.

What he didn't know is that things where going to change way more that what he thinks.


	3. Chapter 3

Madoka loved everything about her new school, it wasn't a prison like the other one. Here it was different; she had freedom and most importantly, she had her brother back. Yuki and her had most of their classes together, except that when she had mechanics, Her brother had gym.

Right now they were both in the Astronomy class, this was her brother's favorite class and despite that Madoka wasn't a big fan of astronomy; she found it interesting enough to take the class.

"So, this is it"-Yuki said as he sat on his desk

"Yup"-she said as she sat beside him, just barely containing her excitement.

Just as soon as the bell rang, the teacher stepped forward looking at his new student.

"Today we have a new student, Miss Madoka Amano"- he said as almost everyone in the class looked at her-"Welcome Miss Amano, I hope you have a good time in this school, please stand up and present yourself"-

Madoka did as he told, she was a little bit blushed, and looked nervously at her twin. He just gave her a kind smile, almost as if he was telling her that she had nothing to be embarrassed of.

"Um... hi"-she said trying to look confident-"My name is Madoka Amano and... I just move here a few weeks ago"-

"Tell us about yourself"-the teacher said with a nice smile-"Where did you used to live?"-he asked

"I used to live in Kyoto with my father"-she answered awkwardly-"But now I am living here with my grandfather and my twin brother, Yuki"- Madoka said slightly signaling her brother, who was sitting right beside her.

The teacher, and some students, got surprised by that statement.

"Wait, Mr. Mizusawa is your twin brother?"-he asked as both nodded at the same time-"How come you two have different last names?"-

"Well..."- Madoka hesitated and looked at Yuki before answering, he seemed to have a troubled expression as well-"After something bad happened, our family kind of ended up on really bad terms; Yuki stayed with our grandfather, and I ended up living with my dad, and he... he passed away in a car accident last month..."-

The teacher seemed to have a expression full of guilt.

"Well... I am really sorry for your loss"-he said sincerely-"And I really hope for the best, for both of you, you can sit now"-

"Thanks sir"-Madoka said as she sat on her desk, she now seemed a little bit sad.

She could feel the glances, people were looking at her, people were looking at her twin brother. Madoka could not listen to anything of what the teacher was saying, she just stayed there; looking down, breathing heavily, and hands shaking.

Yuki was almost as bad as her, but as soon as he noticed her state, he grabbed her hand and looked at her. Madoka tranquilized and breathed, she was trying to not make a scene, but some students were already looking at them; some seemed concerned, some were creeped out by the twins' actions.

As soon as she calmed down, both were almost like nothing happened, and paid attention to the class. Yuki didn't even needed to pay attention, he knew so much about astronomy that he barely needed to listen to the teacher to know what he was talking about.

After that, Madoka tried to be as normal as possible when the teachers asked her about why she ended up living in Metal City. It was going well so far, it was a little bit hard in her mechanics class because she didn't have Yuki to calm her down if something went wrong.

* * *

The rest of the day went as smoothly as possible. Madoka liked her classes, her classmates and teachers were nice, she didn't really had any new friends, she actually didn't talk to anyone if it wasn't to answer a question. It wasn't that bad. Right now she was on her locker, waiting for her brother. They had their last class, History, together.

"Not bad for my first day, I guess"-she mumbled as she put her books inside the locker

Madoka turned around as she felt that her brother was coming, but what she saw almost took her breath away.

"What happened to you?"-asked the girl immediately noticing a nasty bruise under Yuki's eye.

The older twin avoided her glance and covered the bruise with his right hand.

"N-nothing"-he answered nervously-"Just walked into a door"-

"That's bullshit"-

Yuki almost jumped in surprise and looked at her. His sister cursing wasn't the only thing that surprised, He could see fire in her blue eyes, he was honestly scared; Madoka looked like she could kill somebody right here, right now.

Trying to avoid this, he started walking to his class. Yuki didn't looked back, but he could hear Madoka slamming her locker's door and walking, in less than five seconds; she was already beside him.

"Tell me, Who did that to you?"-Madoka asked as she put a hand on Yuki's shoulder

"I already told you I fell"-he answered pretending to be annoyed

"No, you told me that you walked into a door"-Madoka looked even more serious right now-"Now tell me, what was it?"-

"I'm fine, okay?! Just stop it already!"-he yelled, that just made her even more angry

Madoka understood that she was pushing him, so she her tried to calm down.

"Yuki you are worrying me, seriously; Who hit you?"-asked the younger twin with a soft voice

"I told you to drop it, I'm fine"-he insisted as they walked into class

"I won't drop it, Do you want me to just stand there doing nothing while you are being treated like a punch bag?"-she asked as they both sat on their desks-"I don't want my twin brother to get hurt because I didn't do anything to avoid it"-

"I'm twelve minutes older than you, and you know it... look, just let me handle it"-Yuki begged trying to end this subject-"I assure you, it's nothing serious"-

The brunette was going to contradict him, but the class already had begun, and the teacher was calling her to present herself in front of the class.

"We are not done talking about this"-the blue-eyed girl whispered to her brother as she stand up

"You are not, I am"-Yuki whispered back

* * *

This was the reason why Yuki considered to not coming back to school ever again. He had almost a month free of torture because of what happened, but now; some guys in the dressing room decided to give him a painful welcome. Yuki could bear it, he could bear it any day, but now; his sister saw the bruise they leave him on his face, he knew his sister could be a little bit over dramatic, but he didn't know that she would be so menacing. The guy could just pray that she won't see all the bruises that he has all over his body, his back, his chest, his tights; even his stomach! God, his sister is surely going to commit murder if she gets to see all those bruises.

When the class ended, Yuki prepared himself mentally. Madoka for sure was going to keep going with the subject, he wasn't going to say anything. No matter what she will do, he won't crack up.

The both of them were walking outside the classroom; Madoka hadn't yet said a word, they kept walking; she was silent. He looked at her, she looked normal. Great, was she giving him the silent treatment?

"So... Grampa won't come back from work until the night, want to get pizza after school?"-Yuki asked trying to smile

"Nah, it's fine; I'll make lunch"-Madoka answered, but she wasn't even looking at him-"You guys shouldn't be eating take outs so often, It's bad for you"-

"Well... thanks"-said the older twin-"I didn't knew you cooked"-

"I had to do it, since... you know, dad wasn't around too much"-answered the blue-eyed girl-"Good thing he never got rid of those old books in the kitchen... so, about what happened..."-

There it is...

"Madoka, I told you that I won't-"

"Let me finish"-interrupted the girl-"I'm sorry if I was pushing you, I didn't mean it. But I can't stand my brother getting hurt because I wasn't able to protect him"-

"I don't need-"

"So, I won't be trying to get any answers out of your throat"-said the brunette with a really serious tone-"But if I see anyone abusing you, I will interfere; I know that you don't want to speak because you don't want any trouble"-

"How do you even-"

"I'm your twin sister, Yuki; that already grants me the ability to know you better than anyone else"-Madoka said looking at him directly in his eyes-"You know... in my other school no one was made of sugar, I wasn't either; I had to deal with bullies too"-

"I didn't knew that"-

"I didn't wanted you to know"-

"So... you are not telling grampa?"- he asked hesitantly

"No, even though I should"-she answered opening the front door for both of them-"Now let's go and do something about your face"-

Yuki didn't even knew if he should feel glad, angry or terrified.

* * *

The day went pretty well after that, Madoka used her make up to cover Yuki's bruise. After he noticed her being a little bit apprehensive because of her having to be quiet about his situation, he decided that he should make it up for her somehow.

That night, he decided to make a little trip to the comic book store, and to the bakery. Yuki didn't know too much about comic books, but he knew a little bit of her recent favorites; The Flashpoint Saga, some of the Loki: Agent of Asgard issues, and a big box full of strawberry cupcakes would be a good reward for trying to compensate her (forced) understanding.

"Maybe I can convince her to not interfere with a movie marathon"-the blue-eyed guy thought out loud

 _"Meow, you aren't nearly as impressive as the other ones..."-_

Yuki stopped when he heard that voice, oddly enough; there wasn't anybody on the street. He got a little bit scared and started walking faster.

"Just go home"-he said to himself

Just a few streets more...

 _"Sweetie, I don't know about you, but I don't like to be ignored"-_

Screw it! Just run!

The moment Yuki tried to run, he felt that he was being pulled by the collar of his shirt. He tried to run, but whoever was grabbing him was really strong. He was lucky that he didn't let go of the bag that contained the stuff for his sister.

"P-please, let me go!"-Yuki yelled as he was being crashed into the wall of a dark alley-"I swear I don't have anything!"-

His assaulter was holding him from his tie, and pressing him against the probably dirty wall.

"I don't want anything, I just want to have a word"-

The hell?! It was a girl! The person who was holding him so tight against his will was a girl! He really needed to start doing exercise...

"I... I swear I don't know anything! I mhp!"-he felt a hand directly pressing onto his mouth, obviously telling him to shut

"Darling, the only thing I want to know is if you saw something strange a few days ago"-asked the girl in a surprisingly sweet tone

Yuki then reacted, Was she referring to what happened with the comet? So someone else did saw it! He knew he was right!

The guy slowly opened his eyes and directly looked at the girl, she was... dressed up in a weird suit. It a one piece white suit, she seemed to have a white mask and white ears that went with it, she also had a long white scarf tied on her waist that was floating with the wind. He tried to not look at it, it was kind of hypnotizing.

They both looked directly in each others eyes, hers were a soft tone of green; almost like jade. She also seemed to be interested in that weird tone of electric blue that were his eyes. The girl quietly released the boy's mouth and let him talk.

"I... don't really know what you are talking about"-Yuki lied hesitantly

"Meow! You are a bad liar!"-she laugh-"Let me be more specific, did you saw a weird, shiny object coming from the sky?"-

"I... well, I like astronomy, so I went to check the comet..."-he admitted trying to look as natural as possible-"Ma'am I don't really know where you are going this"-

"Oh! you little charmer!"-she said while giggling-"Did you saw it when it shattered?"-

"I... m-may have"-he answered

"Were you alone?"-she asked

Okay, he didn't know what was happening and sure he was really scared; but he was definitely not going to sell his sister out.

"Y-yes... I sneaked out of my house and went to the beach just to check on the comet"-he tried to sound convincing-"I-is just that I am not allowed to go there and I couldn't resist"-

"Okay, fine"-she said convinced-"You are coming with me, little kitten"-she said releasing his neck, and grabbing him by his waist and arm

"Wait what?!"-he yelped as she just lifted him

Now this stranger was carrying Yuki in bridal style. He was trying to get off, but the boy was either too light or this girl was too strong.

Yuki couldn't, believe it! With one jump, the strange girl just somehow reached the ceiling of the building he was being pressed on.

"Wait until that grumpy dumb cat know that I found one of them!"-the girl yelled happy while the boy he was carrying was dying of terror-"Don't be scared, little pup; You'll be completely fine!"-

"Ma'am! I beg you to please let me go!"-Yuki yelled as she jumped again with him in her arms-"I won't tell anyone what I saw! I swear!"-

"What you saw?"-she asked teasingly

"Yes! Yes! I saw the comet, I saw when it shattered! But I fell unconscious when one of the pieces landed on the beach! I don't know if it still there but-!"

"Oh! you little puppy! Is not there anymore!"-she said while stopping on the roof of another building

"W-what do you mean?.."-he asked

The girl smiled and started to pass her finger on top of his chest.

"What I mean, little puppy"-she said with a smile-"Is that the fragment of star is right here"-said the girl while she laid a finger on Yuki's chest

This whole situation lost all little remaining sense it had.


	4. Chapter 4

A fragment of star...

The comet was a star...

A piece was inside... him...

A fragment of star... inside him...

Could this be any more crazy?!

Yuki didn't asked for this! He just wanted to buy some comic books that his sister probably had already read, and those freaking strawberry cupcakes that his grandfather probably won't let him eat, but as always; Madoka and him would sneak some behind their backs without their grampa noticing, but then being called by him to give back those pink pastries that they are not allowed to eat after 10:00 pm, only to find out that his twin sister sneaked some cupcakes into their room before and eat them while talking about stupid things that they won't even care about the next day!

That's how the rest of his night was supposed to go to, not being kidnapped by this... this cat-girl! What the heck was he supposed to do now? He was trying to get off her grip but she was really strong.

"Look little pup"-said his kidnapper by the moment she stopped by stepping on the tip of something that looked like a church

Man, this girl was really good at maintaining her balance.

"I know this is a bit scary, but if you don't struggle and don't make any noise; I'll make sure they won't hurt you"-she said with a lot of honesty in her voice

Yuki honestly doesn't care if she is telling the truth or not, he is not letting her taking him to whatever place she want to take him.

"I don't want to go!"-screamed the boy at the same time he kicked the cat-girl's head and used his free hand to push her

He probably shouldn't have done that.

Because the surface she was stepping on was really tiny, she ended up slipping and losing her grab on the guy she just kidnapped.

Yuki was going to die...

He was for sure going to die!

"Hang on!"-

The moment he heard that voice, Yuki opened his eyes and saw that his kidnapper, with a rope tied on her waist, was falling in his direction. He did what he could and extended his hand, so he could take hers. It was too far away, he didn't know if he could reach her.

He had to reach her...

If he could just stretch far enough...

Yuki looked down and saw that he was too close to the ground, he screamed and closed his eyes. He just could brace himself for the impact.

But it never came.

Yuki could feel as if something wrapped his hand and stopped his fall, just a moment before he landed. He never felt this kind of relief before, he was alive; this stranger just saved his life and he was so glad for it.

Except that it wasn't entirely true...

The moment he looked up, the blue-eyed boy noticed that it wasn't a hand what was holding him. It was some kind of rope, but it wasn't a normal one; it was blue and... it was glowing.

The girl was holding that thing with her hand, but as soon that she saw that he was safe, she let go of it and caused Yuki to fall, but from a smaller distance. He barely felt any pain, not because it wasn't a hard fall, but because he was shocked for the moment he found out that the rope that saved his life wasn't hers.

It came out from his hand.

"Meow! Would you look at that?!"-asked the cat-girl sounding really excited-"You aren't as weak as I thought!"-

She knew what this was?

"W-what..."-Yuki tried to talk but he seemed to be scared, he couldn't let this 'thing' go-"What the heck is this?!"-he asked while shaking his hand to see if he could make this thing disappear

The girl took out some weird object, if he was honest; he would say that it looks like a yo-yo.

"You'll have to come with me if you want answers, little pup"-answered the girl as she threw the object at him, but still holding the string

Yuki's mind reacted by itself, he used the rope as a whip to defend himself. It seemed to be made of something really strong, because it cut the girl's weapon.

"Well, I never liked this dumb thing anyway"-said the girl letting go of the string she was holding-"I really like you, but I guess this time I should use force with you, sorry little puppy"-she said pretending to be sad

Yuki tried to prepare for anything that would happen next.

The kidnapper pulled out a gray stick from her belt, then she pressed a button on it. In less than a second, that thing was glowing and irradiating electricity.

Well this sucks.

He just held to the blue whip, if it was glued to his hand, then he was going to use it.

The strange girl ran to his direction, with her weapon in her right hand. Yuki was scared, he could avoid some of her hits; but she was really fast. He then decided to attack her with what seemed to be his weapon, he was a little clumsy; but quickly got a hold of it.

"You don't understand!"-she said while trying to attack him-"I have to take you to them!"-

"To who?!"-Yuki asked while using his whip to protect himself-"What's going on?!"-

"I just know that I have to take you with my dumb brother! He knows what's going on and he wants me to have no part of it!"-she yelled with a lot of annoyance on her voice

"What?"-asked the boy even more confused right now, if that's even possible

"I was lucky enough that he was so desperate that let me be part of his mission! What I need to do is to take one of the warriors! And it looks like I found him!"-

With that said, she was about to hit Yuki with her electric weapon, luckily; The brown haired guy was somehow faster that her. He used his whip to grab her wrist an pulled it to the left side, so she could lose her stick.

"Hey! Let go of me!"-she yelled noticing the blue whip around her wrist

Yuki did as she said, but only to throw it again, this time it tied her whole body.

It seemed like with that, the whip was not in his hand anymore.

"How did you even do that?!"-she asked while trying to get that thing off her

"I-I don't really know, but... I hope it disappears soon"-he answered nervously looking at his hand

"Wait wha- Hey! Come back here!"-yelled the girl watching him run

Yuki then came back for his bag, he had forgotten the stuff he bought.

"I-I'm sorry ma'am"-Yuki apologized-"I'm sorry if I ruined something for you, but... w-well goodbye!"-

With no more, the boy left.

"Well, I think I'm screwed"-she said as she saw him go

A few moments later, the rope wrapped around her was gone, She thought that he may not be far from here; but something kinda made her change her mind.

There was a cupcake in the floor, it was over a napkin and it seemed to be a little bit squished. She took it on her hand and looked at it.

"Maybe... I shouldn't be doing that grumpy cat's work! He should capture the legendary warriors by himself!"- she said as she took a bite of the cupcake

* * *

Yuki couldn't believe what just happened, he looked at his watch; at least it wasn't too late. His grandfather wouldn't come back from work until another hour, the boy could just go home, and pretend that this never happened.

Luckily for him, his Madoka was sleeping on the couch when he came back, it would give him time to shower before anyone would see him. So he just left the stuff in the kitchen and ran upstairs.

After his shower, he was looking at himself in the mirror. Something seemed different, sure he still has the bruises that the guys at school gave him, and but there was something that changed. He looked at his hand, Yuki didn't thought too much about what happened, he didn't know that it was or if he could ever do it again.

"She said that I had a fragment of star... in my chest"-he whispered with his hand on his chest-"If that's true, then why I'm still alive?"-he asked out loud

What the girl said couldn't possibly be true, but then again, How can he even explain that some kind of rope made of blue energy came out of his hand? How can he explain that there is people that is in search of the ones who got the other pieces stuck on them too? But wait a minute...

Wasn't Madoka right there with him the moment it happened?

That was imposible... Wasn't it?

"She was there with me..."-Yuki mumbled, still looking at his hands-"No, that can't be, if something was wrong with her, I would already knew"-

Unless she is hiding it from him.

With a deep sigh, he just finished drying his hair and put on some clothes. He was not going to think about this anymore. Going back to the living room; he found his sister, now awake, reading the comic books that he brought for her, he grabbed one cupcake from the kitchen and sat beside her on the couch.

"Hey"-he said revealing a lot of tiredness on his voice

"What happened?"-asked Madoka putting the comic down, and looking at her twin

How was he supposed to ask this?

 _"Hey, did something weird happened to you? Something like, I don't know, having superpowers all of the sudden?!"-_ he thought sarcastically, of course that wasn't the way to ask her

"Why did you brought all these? You don't usually read comic books, and I'm sure that you prefer chocolate over strawberry any day"-asked Madoka noticing that he was distracted by something

"Well... I thought that its the least I can do after you... decided to not say anything about"-he hesitated before finishing the sentence-"M-my situation"-

"Oh... no problem, little bro"-she said obviously teasing him

"Hey!"-he yelled offended-"You know I'm the older twin!"-

"Blah blah twelve minutes blah blah blah!"-with that, she threw him a pillow-"When are you gonna let it go?!"-she asked while laughing

"Never!"-he threw it back, he was also laughing

Madoka threw the pillow again, and before he could grabbed it; she hit him in the head with another pillow. It was war, they were now having a pillow fight, their game made them fell from the couch. Yuki lost his pillow and Madoka was about to finish him, but he used his hands to retreat the pillow before it hit him.

Yuki somehow managed to not only push the pillow, but he pushed his sister along with it. He didn't knew until he heard her screaming. The boy didn't understand, he wasn't that strong.

Then he looked at his hands.

"What?"-was the only thing he said

Hiding his hands in his shirt, Yuki just ran upstairs. He was fast, but not fast enough to avoid the fact of his sister watching him running.

"Wha- Hey wait!"-she yelled following her brother

As soon as Yuki found himself in his room, he locked the door and pressed himself against it. He couldn't believe what he was looking at.

His hands were glowing.

This wasn't like what happen before, it wasn't just a ray coming from his hand, now his hands were completely blue and... they seemed like they were made of... light.

"Yuki! Are you alright?!"-asked Madoka from outside the room-"What? Did you locked the door?!"-

"I-I... I'll be there in a minute!"-he answered shaking his hands-"Come on! Turn off!"-he whispered trying to stop whatever was going on

"Yuki! What's going on? Did I hit you too hard?!"-asked the girl again-"Come on! Open the door!"-

"No!"-he yelled in fear-"I-I m-mean... I just need to cover the bruise in my face before grampa comes back!"-he used the quickest excuse he had

"Yuki! I'm not leaving until you tell me the truth!"-yelled the younger twin-"Open the stupid door! Right now!"-

The guy knew she wasn't gonna go until she was fully convinced.

"There is... I have a lot of bruises all over my body ok?!"-Yuki screamed without fully noticing what he had just said

"You what?!"-

Well, it was better to say this truth, than the other truth.

"The guys in the dressing room didn't just punched me in the face... they grabbed me and.. well they hit me and kicked me a lot!"-Yuki admitted unconsciously wrapping his arms around himself, he seemed to be remembering what happened earlier-"And... well, when I fell from the couch... it hurt a lot! I swear I'll be fine, I just need a minute!"-

He couldn't hear his sister anymore.

"F-fine... but if I don't see you back in ten minutes, I will destroy this door and check on you myself, got it?!"-Madoka asked loudly, he could hear that she was containing her desire of killing someone

What the hell has he done?

"G-got it"-he answered

Yuki could hear his twin sister walking away, she also seemed to be muttering something. God, she was so pissed right now...

Looking back at his hands, they weren't glowing anymore. How did he turned this off?

"Did they stopped glowing when I told her the truth?"-he whispered as he slowly sat on the floor-"What's going on with me?"-

Yuki decided to go back to the living room, before he could even say anything; he found himself being wrapped in his sister's arms. He tried to move or something, but she was holding so tight, it was just like when they saw each other after being separated.

"Hey... are you ok?"-he asked nervously

He regretted his question so bad... Now she was crying.

"I'm sorry"-she said between sobs

"For what?"-

"For everything you go through every day... for not being here... I'm sorry"-

"What?"-he asked completely surprised-"Madoka, You have nothing to be sorry for... I-its not your fault"-

Madoka let him go and looked him directly in the eyes, she couldn't help but still crying.

"Please, stop crying"-he begged-"I don't like to see you cry"-

"I-I'm sorry"-she was drowning on her own tears

"Stop saying you are sorry, you will make me cry too"-he said with a smirk

"N-no!"-she yelled as he started to fake-crying-"Please don't cry!"-

"Then you stop!"-

She did as he told, and started breathing. Madoka stopped her crying and looked at her twin, he had a big smile on his face.

"You always were the crybaby"-she mumble before laughing a little

"That's not true"-he answered laughing too-"You used to cry every time you saw a dog on the streets"-

"They don't have a home!"-


	5. Chapter 5

"And the reason you are wearing gloves is..."-

Yuki almost yelped in surprise, was his sister aware of everything he do? He was wearing a pair of brown fingerless gloves today, he just didn't wanted to have another 'accident' like the one from last night. The boy didn't know yet what was going on, but he needed to take any measures to prevent it from happening again until he knows how to control it.

"I just... you know, It feels cold today"-Yuki answered, trying to not be nervous

"You are a terrible liar, you know?"-Madoka said while laughing

"Can we just go now? Or are you going to question my shirt too?"-said the guy with sarcasm, grabbing his backpack

"Now that you mention it, you shouldn't be wearing that shirt"-she answered-"Black and yellow are not your colors, blue is more you"-she pointed at his long sleeve black shirt full of yellow stars

"You are wearing a yellow"-he answered pointing at her yellow sweater

"It goes with my skirt"-Madoka said, slightly signaling her orange skirt

Then they heard their grampa calling them, so they stopped their talk and headed downstairs.

Yuki wasn't even sure if he could tell anyone about what happened. If it wasn't for his sudden 'superpower' he wouldn't be in home right now, but just because that thing saved him from being kidnapped; doesn't mean that he was really comfortable with his hands glowing and making whips or ropes or whatever the heck that was!

Trying to not think about it; he just pretended that everything was alright, and started eating breakfast.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't come back earlier last night"-said Mr. Mizusawa as he saw that his grandkids were a little bit quiet-"I'm covering more nocturne hours at the university, it's the least I could do after being absent almost a whole month"-

"It's fine grampa, Yuki told me that you always come back at night"-Madoka smiled at her grandfather-"By the way, from now on; I'll make lunch. You guys won't need to have take outs all the time anymore"-

"She turns out to be a really good cook"-said Yuki with a smile

"That's great, that means you will be eating well again"-said the man looking at his grandson

"I already told you, grampa"-answered the blue-eyed boy with annoyance in his voice-"I do eat, I just... might have a high metabolism"-

"You have a better figure than me, that's what you have"-joked Madoka while chuckling a little, it also made her grandfather laugh

"Shut up!"-yelled Yuki, his cheeks were red with embarrassment

"So, How was school yesterday?"-asked Mr. Mizusawa to change the subject

Madoka and Yuki slightly looked at each other, they practically told each other mentally to answer the question. In the end it was Madoka who decided to answer.

"It was great"-answered the blue-eyed girl trying to hide any sort of doubt on her speech-"My teachers are really nice, my mechanics class is amazing, and the school is way better than the one I used to go"-

"Have you made any new friends?"-

"Not exactly... I mean, my classmates are nice, but I don't really know anyone yet"-she answered nervously

"Well that's great"-he seemed to be pleased to hear that his granddaughter was adjusting to her new school-"What about you, Yuki?"-

"I... well, you know"-the blue-eyed boy was starting to get nervous-"The usual"-

"You never tell me anything about school, so I would like to know; What's the usual for you?"-

"Oh! Look at the time! Its late, we have to go!"-Yuki suddenly said, taking his sister's hand and started running directly to the door-"Goodbye, grampa!"

"Y-yeah! Bye, grampa!"-Madoka said as she went out

"Have a good day..."-he said awkwardly as he saw his grandkids going out-"That poor boy is the worst liar I've ever seen"- he said before start drinking his coffee

* * *

"So, Kenta won't be coming today?"-asked Madoka after hearing what her friend just told her

"That's that he told me yesterday, he called me and said that something was up with his cousin"-said Yu while walking alongside his friends

"His cousin? I thought he was on Juvie"-said Yuki a little bit confused

"Kenta has a cousin in Juvie?"-asked the girl, she was really surprised by that fact

"He got out like a couple of months ago, Kenchi said that his mom offered him to live with them but his cousin just didn't wanted"-said the little boy-"Kenchi is always worried about him, he doesn't get in trouble so often anymore but Kenchi isn't convinced at all"-

"Why did his cousin ended up in Juvie?"-asked Madoka, she was growing concerned right now

"It was because he was caught participating on illegal fights"-answered her brother-"Kenta told me that his cousin started to have a lot of problems after his younger brother passed away, when he got in Juvie, Kenta was so scared all the time; he said that his cousin has such an angry nature, Kenta feared that he would get even worse problems in Juvie"-

Madoka couldn't believe what she just heard, she knew Kenta for just a while now, but she never thought that such a happy and nice kid had this kind of problems in his family.

"It kinda surprised me that he got out earlier for good behavior"-said the blonde kid before his smile faded-"Kenchi didn't told me what happened but he sounded really scared on the phone"-

"I'm sure he'll be fine"-Yuki said trying to be optimistic-"If there is something I'm sure is that Kenta's cousin cares a lot about him, he wouldn't do anything t-"

 _"Nothing you ever do is going to defeat me!"-_

Yuki turned around, he never heard that voice before.

"What was that?"-he asked noticing that there wasn't anyone else in there

"What was what?"-asked Madoka

 _"I'll be back one day!"-_

There it is again!

"You seriously didn't heard it?"-he asked after he heard another voice

"Cosmic, there is nobody else here"-Yu answered looking at his friend in confusion

"I think I heard someone yelling at me"-answered the blue-eyed guy

"Who?"-asked Yu

"I don't know...I never heard that voice before"-he answered touching his head-"Maybe I just imagined it"-

Madoka and Yu looked at each other, they were obviously concerned about Yuki. It wasn't normal that he heard things on his head, combining that with the fact that he was acting strange last night and that he gets bullied daily, now Madoka was beyond worried about her twin brother.

* * *

Yuki didn't heard any more strange things in his head at school today, he tried to remain as calm as possible. Everything was going to be fine, no more weird things; he wasn't going to make his sister worry about him anymore.

And speaking of his sister.

"Why are you here?"-asked the guy as he saw that Madoka was suddenly walking beside him

"I'm walking you to class"-she answered-"I don't want you to 'run into more doors', so I'll be there to save you if you get hurt"-

"You can't be serious"-

Yuki he knew he was wrong, of course she was being serious!

"I told you that if I see anyone abusing you, I will interfere"-

"Madoka, please don't"-

Because he was distracted talking to his sister, Yuki didn't noticed that they were already inside the gym and outside the dressing room, he also didn't noticed that there was someone that could make this day even worse.

"Who is this, shorty?"-

 _Why? Dear God, why?! What did he ever did to deserve this? That's it, his life its over and he is getting expelled after his twin sister beats the living sh*t out of this guy. Maybe he should have let himself get kidnapped last night._

In all honesty, Yuki didn't even knew this guy's name. Then again you are not forced to know anything about the person you likes to beat you up every day since freshman year.

Madoka looked at the guy who has been abusing her brother for a long time, her gaze only could express the desire for killing this person.

This is gonna get very ugly.

"N-nobody"-Yuki answered the guy's question and walked in front of his sister-"S-she was just leaving"-

Madoka didn't even moved.

That only made the guy grab Yuki's shoulder and smile.

"Come on, little guy, Aren't you going to introduce us?"-he asked while looking at the blue-eyed girl, she hadn't yet said a word and just this gives the bully an indifferent look

Yuki didn't had any chance to answer, he was in pain for the way the guy was holding him, it was such a hard grip that it made him accidentally groan the moment he tried to talk.

That made Madoka reach her breaking point.

It was too fast, Yuki didn't even got to notice how, but in less than a second, Madoka was grabbing the guy by the collar and pushed him against the wall.

"Stay the hell away from my brother"-that was the only thing she said

"M-madoka..."-

She didn't even looked at him, He could easily tell that her anger was boiling. This guy was lucky that she didn't destroyed his face already.

"Don't you dare to excuse this idiot, because I had it"-she told her brother-"If you don't want to do anything about it, well I'm gonna"-

Yuki couldn't even say anything else, she was so mad right now. He didn't wanted to play with his luck.

"And you"-Madoka looked at the guy she was holding against the wall with one hand and pointing at him with the other-"I'm not telling you this again, If I find out that you or any of your dumb friends laid one single hand on Yuki, I will make a hole in your face with my heels, So leave him alone"-he remarked those last three words

With no more, Madoka released him and walked away. She didn't looked back, but Yuki felt like she said goodbye mentally.

"Wow, She digs me"-said the guy after the girl left

Yuki gave him a confused look and walked into the dressing room. Was this supposed to be a good thing? Was this gonna make things go even worse?

Maybe everything is going to be alright today.

"Excuse me"-Yuki heard a voice behind him

As he turned around, he saw a man in a suit and a guy that was about his age dressed in a weird white robe. Yuki also noticed that there wasn't anyone else in the dressing room. The three of them were alone.

All he wanted was a freaking normal day! Nothing more!

"You are Yuki Mizusawa?"-asked the red haired man in a suit

"Y-yes"-he answered awkwardly

"You can call me Phoenix, this is Dynamis , and... you need to come with us"- he said in a friendly sort-of-scary way

Yuki was about to ask why, but he could due to the fact that the guy, who was apparently named Dynamis, raised his hand and created some kind of purple light that wrapped itself around him and made him float directly to them.

What did he ever do to deserve this?

That stuff released him gently on the floor and made him stand right in front of these strangers.

"Eh... Why would I need to go with you?"-he asked as if nothing had just happened

"Young man, you and I both know the reason why"-Mr. Phoenix answered nicely-"But I suppose that Dynamis can give you an explanation"-

"I can feel the fragment of star inside you"-said Dynamis with a sort of monotone voice-"You are one of us"-

Man, not this again.

"O-one of what?"-

"A Legendary Warrior"-answered Dynamis-"From the pictures on the temple I can say that you are the spitting image of the soldier of Mercury"-

Okay... Time to get the hell out of here.


	6. Chapter 6

What is he supposed to say in this situation?

First of all, How did they ever got in here? Did nobody saw a grown man and weird looking guy get in the dressing room? Second, How the heck did they found him? Not only did they knew his name, but they also knew where does he go to school.

The guy with the lilac hair was looking at him in a really strange way, it was like he was expecting something, like he should recognize him, which wasn't going to happen. Funny enough, Yuki actually admitted that he looked kind of familiar.

Yuki wanted to run away right now, but that wouldn't be the best choice right now. Since this guy could control him with a simple hand movement, he also didn't immediately thought of the fact that he also has powers; the way that the energy that came from his hands was shinning was enough proof to consider that their powers were somehow connected.

So what he said about him being this 'Legendary Warrior' and looking like 'The Soldier of Mercury' could be true? This was so strange, he didn't even knew what to think.

"I know you have a lot of questions"-said Dynamis after noticing how Yuki seemed to be trapped in his own thoughts-"So I will try to answer all of them"-

Before Yuki could even say anything, Dynamis suddenly got closer touched his forehead. Yuki felt a little bit creeped out by the guy, but he couldn't believe what happened next.

* * *

 _Everything around him suddenly disappeared, he couldn't believe what was happening, the world faded and he was suddenly in... if he could describe it, he would say that it looked like space._

 _Dynamis appeared in front of him, his appearance only said that he was the one in control of everything that was happening here._

 _"Thousands of years ago, there was a war"-_

 _With that said, below them suddenly appeared something that looked like a battlefield. There were six persons fighting some kind of monster._

 _Yuki couldn't help but feel cold at the glance of this monster._

 _"The war was caused by King Hades, he had discovered a star that fell from the sky"-Dynamis explained-"Over the time, the star fed of his anger, his hatred, and all the fear of his kingdom"-_

 _Inside of his head, Yuki could see a man with a shinny necklace; he was big and strong and irradiated fear to everyone around him._

 _It was weird, Yuki could feel a sense of familiarity along with a lot of hate from this person._

 _"That leaded to his restless search for more power, he ended up unleashing the true power of Nemesis, the deity of destruction"-_

 _Those words unleashed a lot of imagery of chaos inside Yuki's head, he could feel the fear and pain of every single one of those people._

 _"Five soldiers, whose loyalty formerly belonged to Hades decided to join his brother, King Zeus and fight back to save the world and end the god of destruction once and for all"- said Dynamis creating an illusion of five different persons_

 _Yuki couldn't believe it, one of them looked exactly like him. There was also one that looked exactly like Dynamis._

 _"Those were the Warriors of the Solar System"-he said looking at the image of the warriors-"The soldier of Venus, the soldier of Mars, the soldier of Saturn, my ancestor; the soldier of Jupiter, and your ancestor; the soldier of Mercury"-_

 _A lot imagery of these five soldiers fighting and showing their amazing power was being flashed before Yuki's eyes. He couldn't help but to concentrate in the one that looked like him, it was so strange, he looked strong and fearless; Yuki was nothing like that, and he doubted that he'll ever be like that._

 _"These soldiers already had great power, but it wasn't enough; to destroy Nemesis they decided to use the Zeus' Barrier to seal the god of destruction"-_

 _Now, Dynamis showed the five warriors using all their power to form a big circle made of energy that seemed to contain that horrible monster from before._

 _"They used the power of the goddess of the earth, Gaia"-Dynamis said as he showed another illusion-"They completed the Zeus' Barrier to destroy Nemesis, or so they though"-_

 _Everything stopped, there were no more images; Now Dynamis and Yuki were alone._

 _"Before disappearing, King Hades sent away most of his power in the star he found before"-Dynamis said in a really serious tone-"Nemesis was stopped but it was just temporal, he claimed that he would be back, the warriors knew that he was telling the truth, so they decided to do the same. They transformed every bit of their power in a star, they also transformed the power of Gaia in a star, so when the time comes; their power would choose their descendants to fulfill their destiny, and the power of Gaia would choose four new warriors that would carry the power of the Earth"-_

* * *

After that was said, Every went back to normal. Yuki was back in the dressing room and Dynamis was retreating his hand from Yuki's forehead. It was really weird, everything felt so real.

"Our fragments of star chose us for one reason"-Dynamis said looking in the boy's eyes-"You and I are part of the warriors of the Solar System, our destiny is to reunite and protect the warriors of the four seasons, so they can form the Zeus' Barrier and prevent Nemesis from returning"-

This was insane.

"I'm sorry..."-Yuki looked nervous and confused-"I-I'm really sorry b-but I-I can't do this, I-I have my family! I can't just abandon them! I just came back to school! And I don't even know how to fight! My sister had to stood up for me with a bully just now!"-he was so stressed and anxious right now, he felt like he was about to explode

Dynamis placed one hand over the boy's shoulder.

"I now this is hard to take, Yuki"-Dynamis said-"I had to sacrifice the right to live a normal life for this cause, my destiny is the only reason of why I exist; I know its hard to make a sacrifice, but its for the greater good, We need to fight for the earth, Nemesis' child will soon try to finish what king Hades once started"-

"I-I don't know... man, I'm so confused"-

The man who went by the name of Phoenix decided to speak.

"We know that its really scary, but you have to do this"-he told the younger boy-"If we miss a single warrior, then Nemesis will win for sure"-

"B-but... my family needs-"-

"All what Nemesis wants is an apocalyptic future, he wants to destroy every bit of hope and light on Earth"-Phoenix interrupted him-"Yuki, if you decide not to fight; then your family will die"-

Yuki felt his heart twist with those words, he took one hand to his chest. He knew this situation was not something hat most people could understand, Yuki would never would imagine himself in this kind of situation, but he had to make a decision.

"What would you need me to do?"-he asked taking a deep breath

"You would need to come with us, I own a place in France, its kind of isolated between a few mountains but is big enough for you and the other warriors to train; Dynamis has been trained far before he got his powers. So, he is the one that will teach all of you to use your powers."-Phoenix answered-"I'll take care of everything, your family will think that you got in a study abroad program; and I will take care of whatever questions your school have"-

"Okay... b-but one more thing!"-

"Yes?"-

"I know that is people after me and the other warriors, so I want to ask for protection for my sister and my grandfather; if someone comes back for me, they might be in danger, I just want them to be safe"-Yuki asked, practically begged

"I suppose I can bring one of my best agents here"-Phoenix said-"You got yourself a deal, young man"-he offered his hand

Yuki took it.

The deal was sealed.

* * *

"Paris?"-

That was the only thing that Madoka asked after those shocking news.

"Yes, Yuki's application was on the waiting list for a long time but, once we looked at it and took the time to investigate; we found out that his academic history is quite impressing"- said Phoenix, but at the moment he asked to be called Mr. Hagane-"He is just what our program is looking for"-

Yuki hadn't yet said anything since he got home, The moment he and his sister opened the door, Phoenix was already sitting in the living room talking to the twins' grandfather.

"Why didn't you told me that you applied for an study abroad program?"-asked Mr. Mizusawa noticing how quiet was his grandson

"I...I sent the application a long time ago during my sophomore year"-Yuki lied trying to sound convincing-"I didn't even knew if I was going to enter the program, and after I got in junior year, I might have forgotten about it"-

Oddly enough, his grandfather sounded really convinced about it.

"How long would this program last?"-asked Madoka, she seemed kind of disappointed after hearing all this

Yuki knew his sister will feel upset about it, he thought about telling her all day, but in the end he just couldn't. He didn't wanted her to worry, he also wanted to protect her, and if they have to be separated again for her to be safe, then so be it.

"It would be just for four months"-answered Mr. Hagane with a smile

Madoka didn't asked anything else.

Later, after answering more of their questions, Mr. Hagane left. Yuki's grandfather seemed to accept this pretty well. He couldn't hide the fact of him being a little bit apprehensive with having his grandson to go so far away, it was normal, he cared for the boy after all.

The one who seemed to be more troubled with this was obviously Madoka, she wasn't disappointed on Yuki, Of course she wasn't.

In fact, she was really proud of him; but she wasn't happy knowing that he had to go away for such a long time. She knew it was a great opportunity for him, but... she just wasn't ready to let him go yet. They just got reunited with him a month ago. Why did they had wait all this time to accept his application? Why had it to be right now? Why did Yuki had to said yes?

Yes, she was being selfish on this. So. Freaking. What?

Right now Madoka was on her bed watching the ceiling, it had those little stars that glow in the dark. It was still the afternoon, so none of them were glowing yet. The brunette remembered that when her brother and her were like five years old; they agreed that one day they would cover the ceiling of their old room with stars, stars that she would build and they would bright all night, they never got to do that together. Yuki just used these stars that don't last all night, and Madoka used some christmas lights to illuminate one part of the room that she had when she lived with her dad.

She was thinking of replacing them, it wouldn't be hard, but Madoka thought that Yuki already forgot about it, so it was better not to bring up that dumb, childish idea.

"... I knew it wasn't gonna be forever... but...Why it is so hard to make it last?"-she mumbled without stopping her glance at the ceiling

Madoka heard someone entering into the room. She knew it was Yuki, she knew he was feeling guilty for this, and she was sorry for making him feel like that.

"Hey..."-he said, smiling awkwardly

She sat on her bed, he knew that was practically a signal for him to sit too.

"You don't need to apologize, I understand it"-she was actually smiling a little bit

"You do?"-Yuki asked, he was kind of surprised

"Of course I do"-she looked at him-"You love learning, but in a school where you always were being bullied; I would have done the same"-

"I think you would kick their butt before even considering to leave"-he said, only half joking

"Well, you got that right"-Madoka said, giggling a little

"So... you are not upset?"-Yuki asked

"No... well, a little"-answered the younger twin-"I'm really proud of you, but... I don't think that I'm ready to let you go, I mean... What's a month against ten years?"-she asked with a deep sight

"Actually, it was almost eleven years"-he corrected her, also taking a deep sight-"I'm sorry that I had to mess this up"-

"Don't be, its normal for me to fell this way"-Madoka grabbed her twin's shoulder-"Don't let my dumb feelings get in your way, go"-

"Madoka, You know that doesn't make me feel better, Do you?"-he asked with a smirk

"Sorry, but I mean it, just go"-she told him-"But you better talk to me every day, I don't want to miss anything that can happen to you in a place like Paris"-

Madoka looked at her wrist and took the bracelet around it. It was made of white and pink bits with a pink rose in the center.

"Here"-she said as she gave him the bracelet-"Take it"-

"Why?"-he asked while looking at it

"Mom gave it to me a long time ago... I had to adapt it with the years, I want you to have it"-Madoka explained-"Just to keep me close... and to keep her close too"-

Yuki felt that he was about to cry.

He just decided to smile.

"I don't know... I'm not the kind of guy who wears jewelry"-he joked

"Well, then you can give it back"-she tried to take it

"No! I'm gonna wear it forever, back off!"-

They both started laughing after that.

It was really hard to take this decision, but Yuki knew he couldn't regret it. This is something he has to do, but at least his family is alright.


	7. Chapter 7

The flight felt like it took forever.

But now he was here.

Yuki still couldn't believe it thou, he just moved to another continent. Not only that, but he also was gonna live in some hidden place in France where he would learn to control his 'superpower', also he was supposed to work together with the other 'warriors'. During the whole flight he thought that maybe he was going to wake up from this bad dream. This was just impossible.

How in his right mind was he gonna do this?

Even if everything was explained and everyone was so sure of this, Yuki still had a bad feeling. Especially that moment when he asked Mr. Phoenix how was this possible and how was he found, Mr. Phoenix just said "Have you heard of the WBBA?", of course he hasn't; and he even seemed happy with his ignorance of whatever the heck the WBBA is.

Yuki is not really good with dealing with people, and now he was supposed to fight within a group of five persons, not only that but also, protect other four guys that will prevent the world from being destroyed.

Right now he could see a really huge house, Is this where he was going to live for the next four months? This place looked like one of those spooky and/or haunted schools from the books he read, he also couldn't see anyone outside. Yuki wanted to ask Dynamis about the other guys that were brought there, but the purple-haired guy hadn't yet said a word since... actually he hadn't heard Dynamis said anything since the day he meet him at the dressing room.

"Here we are"- he heard Mr. Phoenix say

Yuki looked from the window as the car stopped, this place has even bigger from a closer point of view.

Since there wasn't anything else to stare at, he decided to just take his stuff and get out of the car. Yuki immediately noticed that a guy with long silver hair was in front of him, he was also starring at him with a serious look.

"Welcome"-said the guy-"You must be the new soldier of Mercury"-he stretched his hand

Nervously, Yuki decided to shake the stranger's hand.

"Apparently"-he answered trying to sound calmed, but it made him sound even more awkward

"My name is Tsubasa Otori, from now on; you are my responsibility"-he said slightly smiling-"Neither you or the warriors can't go out of this house without me knowing, got it?"-

"Y-yeah... thanks"-

After that, Tsubasa simply took one of Yuki's bags. He lifted it without too much effort.

"Let me help you, I'll show you around"-

"B-but, isn't Mr. Phoenix-"

"Mr. Hagane will not stay, he has a lot of work to do"-Tsubasa said while both of them entered into the house-"I'll show you your room, then you'll go with Dynamis so you can do your... mind training or... well I don't really know what that is, they sit on that room for hours and I think King said something about reading each others' minds"-

Reading each others minds? Every time he thinks he can accept this situation, something even weirder has to happen!

The moment they stepped in the place, Yuki could feel that he was being observed. But before he could even think of that, something really weird happened.

"Hey! You are the new Mercury warrior!, aren't you?!"-

That voice came from above them.

Yuki looked up, and he couldn't believed. There was a red-haired guy flying, if he could think of anything right now; he could noticed that he looked a lot like Mr. Phoenix.

Even if Yuki was in silence, the guy couldn't stop smiling.

"Hi! My name is Gingka!"-the flying guy said as he shook hands with Yuki-"My dad told me that you are the last warrior of the solar system! Its great that they were able to find you, by the way; I hope you don't mind sharing a room with me!"-

"Uh... I-its fine, thank you"-

"What? Are you shy?"-Gingka asked, his wide smile still there-"Don't need to be! We don't bite... well Kyoya might, but its ok"-

Was everyone here like this guy? Not that he doesn't like him or anything, but why was he so cheerful? For what he knows, they are there to stop an evil deity from destroying the world like they know it.

"Come on, Gingka"-Tsubasa said, maybe noticing how overwhelmed Yuki looked-"Let him breath, he had a lot to process in a short time. The last thing Yuki needs is to get scared with his roommate"-

"I won't scare him, I promise!"-Gingka laughed-"By the way, Do you want to meet the others?"-

"The others?"-

"Yeah! You know, the team!"-Gingka noticed that he still didn't understand-"The other warriors"-

"Oh! S-sure!"-Yuki laughed nervously

"Then hang on!"-

It was all too fast. Gingka took his hand and within a few seconds, they were both flying really fast around the house.

"I-I t-think I prefer to go walking!"-the brown-haired guy yelled

"Are you kidding?! This is faster than walking!"-Gingka answered with a big laugh-"Oh! there is Kyoya!"-

Yuki couldn't avoid to fall on his face the moment they touched the ground.

"Hey Kyoya! Look! My dad and Dynamis found the Mercury soldier!"- he heard Gingka yell excitedly

He looked up to see the person he was supposed to meet. Now he was really frightened, this guy named Kyoya was really intimidating. And he was looking at him in a really scary way, he had nothing to worry about... right?

Right?

"Great!"-Kyoya seemed really angry right now-"First Tithi, and now we have to take care of another kid?! Hagane I swear that I can't take another little twerp, So you better not leave him to me all the time or I will make a tornado in your room again!"-

Yuki was confused now, why did Kyoya thought that he was a... oh right, his height.

"Its not my fault that Tithi really likes you"-Gingka said with a little laugh-"Besides Yuki is not a kid... well, I think; Yuki, How old are you?"-

"S-sixteen"-

"Huh... I thought you were like twelve at best"-Kyoya said as he looked at the guy with brown hair

"I-I'm just a little bit short... uh, nice to meet you, Mr. Kyoya"-Yuki offered his hand to the guy with green hair

Kyoya just looked at him, patted him on the head and then just walked away. Yuki was confused by that action, did he do something wrong?

"Wow, he is never this friendly"-Gingka said with a laugh-"I think he likes you"-

"Gingkie!"-

Both guys turned around, there was a guy with blue hair that threw a little boy with pink hair on their direction.

"Catch me!"- yelled the little boy

Yuki was started to suspect that this was Tithi.

Gingka just jumped really high and caught the boy in his arms.

"Gotcha!"-

Once Gingka caught Tithi, he slowly ended in the ground.

"Tithi, King"-he called the blue-haired guy that was walking to them-"This is Yuki, he is the las warrior of the solar system"-

Tithi looked at him with a suspecting look, but King just shook Yuki's hand and surprisingly hugged him.

"That's great! We are partners now!"-said the blue-haired guy-"Hi! My name is King, soldier of mars and your new friend!"-

After King released him, he looked down to find the little boy name Tithi in front of him.

"Uh... Hi"-Yuki just waved his hand

Tithi didn't said anything.

"My name is Yuki... and apparently we'll be partners now"-he said awkwardly, he was running out of things to say

Tithi just smiled.

"You are nice"-that's all he told him

"Uh... thanks, its really nice to meet you"-

"What's your power?"-Tithi asked suddenly, at least he was smiling

"M-my power?"-

"Yeah, for some reason; each fragment of star works differently with each one of us"-King answered with a smile-"Like mine gave me super strength"-

"I can make really bright lights with my hands!"-Tithi said excitedly

"You already saw that I can fly"-Gingka said as he started floating-"But I can also do this!"-

When he said that, he extended his hand and some kind of blue beam formed around it and was quickly shoot towards the open window, it ended up lighting a tree on fire.

"Wow..."-Yuki was amazed, but also a little bit concerned-"Should we do something about it?"-he asked

"Nah, Tsubasa always has it covered"-King answered

As if it was from perfect timing, he saw Tsubasa running to the tree with a fire extinguisher in his hands.

"Gingka! I already told you!"-the silver-haired guy yelled as he tried to stop the fire-"Don't use your stupid star bolts outside the training room!"-

The fire extinguisher was apparently nothing against that big tree, but it didn't mattered; above them a black cloud formed and started a really strong rain. It made the fire stop in a matter of seconds.

"Thanks Kyoya..."-Tsubasa said as he started walking away

The cloud was following.

Yuki couldn't help but laugh a little bit, he thought it was funny.

"Kyoya can control the weather, his powers and mine come from the earth or something like that"- said Gingka

"Wait, you and Mr. Kyoya are part of the warrior of the four seasons?"-Yuki answered with curiosity

"Yup! Dynamis said that my powers come from the energy and life on the earth, and I think he is right"-the red-haired guy-"Ever since I have my fragment of star I can feel stuff I never felt before, is like everything is just so full of life and it makes me feel happy!"-

Oh, that's why he is so cheerful. Its actually quite interesting.

"So, what's your power?"-King asked again

Yuki didn't even knew how to answer.

He didn't needed to.

"Yuki seem to be able to canalize the energy of his fragment in a interesting way"-said a voice behind them-"He can create solid things with his power"-

As they turned around, they saw Dynamis, Kyoya and a really big guy entering to the room.

"How do you know that?"-Yuki asked, he really didn't told anyone his first experience with his power

"When you let me into your mind, I took the liberty to look at some memories"-Dynamis said as if it was nothing, that only made Yuki alarmed-"Don't worry, I don't care about anything else I saw and you can trust that I won't go there and divulging your secrets, and no; I cannot read minds without someone's consent, so you can stop thinking that I will violate your privacy"-

Apparently Dynamis had to explain this a lot.

"Uh... ok"-

"Now come with us, now that we completed the solar system warriors, we have a lot of training to do"-

Well, this should be interesting.


	8. Chapter 8

"Open your minds; combine your strengths and weaknesses, in the battlefield you must fight as one. So don't let anything take away the bond you sha- Yuki, I need you to concentrate"-

Dynamis opened his eyes and looked at the blue-eyed boy, who was obviously having a hard time.

Right now, all of the warriors were sitting in the floor of a white room. Eyes closed and hands placed in front of their chest, each one had a light of an specific color around their hands and that light was feeding some kind of white light in the center of the circle they formed.

It was pretty easy to notice that Yuki's blue light was the weakest of them all, it was nothing compare of that golden energy next to him that came from Tithi's hands.

"I-I'm sorry"-Yuki apologized, he opened his eyes

His light became almost transparent at that moment.

"All I ask you is to relax a little bit, you need to allow us be one with you"-Dynamis said in a more compassionate way, he didn't know what else to do to help him-"We need to bond as the team we are supposed to be, and all your worries are clouding your mind, so just relax and open your heart to us"-

"In other words, stop thinking about your girlfriend and focus"-Kyoya said without opening his eyes, he showed no emotion, yet he seemed to be annoyed

"S-she is not my girlfriend!"-Yuki yelled, now he was red with embarrassment-"She is my twin sister!"-

"I knew she wasn't his girlfriend!"-King proclaimed, happy for some reason-"They looked too much alike to not be related! I won, Aguma! Pay up!"-he turned his head, without opening his eyes, to the guy beside him

"We didn't bet anything"-Aguma said, without too much emotion either-"I just asked you because I wanted to be sure"-

Aguma didn't asked anything out loud, Did he communicated with King mentally?

"What's a twin?"-asked Tithi, he didn't opened his eyes but turned his head to Gingka

"It's a brother or sister that was born at the same time as you"-Gingka answered, he was smiling like always, but didn't opened his eyes-"It's usual for twins to look alike"-

"Now that you say it, they look almost the same"-said the little boy-"But they eyes are different types of blue"-

That sentence seemed to trigger something inside of Yuki's mind.

Suddenly the light in his hands became way too bright in only a matter of seconds, It also seemed to expand and do something to the other guys, because the moment that Yuki's power touched them, they all groaned in pain and made their energy fade.

They all opened their eyed and put a hand on their heads, an obvious signal of that whatever Yuki did to them really hurt.

"What the hell is wrong with you!"-yelled Kyoya facing at the boy who accidentally hurt him

Yuki was covering his mouth with both hands and his eyes were full of tears, he looked paralyzed by fear.

All of them got really worried after looking at him.

"Did I do something wrong?"-Tithi asked, he seemed to get scared by his friend's action, he seemed even more scare to even think that it was his own fault-"A-are you ok?"-

The blue-eyed guy just nodded really fast.

Tithi didn't believe him for a second and walked closer to Yuki, he looked really hesitant at first, but decided to put his arms around the scared guy.

"I'm sorry"-his voice was soft and kinda sounded like it was cracking-"I-I didn't mean to hurt you, I promise"-it sounded like Tithi was about to cry too

After noticing that the little boy was about to cry, Yuki just slowly nodded, and retired his hands from his mouth only to take of his glasses and clean his tears with his sleeves.

"Y-you didn't do anything"-he said with a little chuckle, it sounded fake for everyone-"J-just caught me by surprise"-

"But why?"-asked the kid as he pulled away from the hug he was giving to his friend

Yuki tried his best to smile.

"...Just a sad memory"- was all that he answered

Then he noticed that the whole team was looking at him, he decided that it was better to stand up and pretend that nothing happened.

"I hope you forgive me... it wasn't my intention to ruin your training"-he slightly bowed in signal of regret-"I will get a hold of this soon... I-I just wasn't prepared"-

Yuki got even more scared the moment he just heard laughs, as he looked up; he noticed that it was Gingka, King and even Kyoya who were laughing, Dynamis and Aguma were smiling softly.

"You have nothing to apologize for"-said Gingka after he stopped laughing-"None of us were prepare to this whole mind-bonding-thingy, you can't imagine the stuff we saw on King's mind during first try"-

"Hey! You said that we wouldn't mention it!"-King complained-"Besides it wasn't anything compared to seeing a dog changing your diapers!"-

Dynamis interrupted them before they started a discussion.

"What we are really trying to say, is that of course you are not going to immediately trust a bunch of strangers to bond with you"-Dynamis said, he was smiling softly-"You were clearly trying and that's all that matters, I assure you that it will be better the next time"-

Yuki didn't understand, He hurt them and they weren't mad at all.

"It's getting late, so you all better go to your rooms and rest"-he said to the rest of the guys in the room-"Yuki, tomorrow we'll be having physical training; so I recommend you to rest"-

All of the warriors retired from the training room, Dynamis didn't followed them; he sat on the floor again and started meditating. Yuki also didn't leaved, he wanted to talk with Dynamis.

The purple-haired guy seemed to notice him immediately and made a gesture for him to sit on the floor too. Yuki obeyed him and sat on the same position like Dynamis.

After being quiet for a few seconds, Dynamis decided to talk.

"I don't know if the others noticed what triggered your thoughts, but I did"-he said, opening his eyes but without looking at his friend

Yuki did said anything, but made a sad look.

"I'm sorry you had to go through something like that"-Dynamis said-"And I know this situation is not easy either, but if you need someone to talk, don't forget that all of us are here for you"-

Yuki didn't know what to say.

"I... appreciate that, Mr. Dynamis, and thanks for being patient with me"-Yuki said without looking at him either-"During that... 'mind bonding' I saw that you have been trained for this your whole life, I understand how hard have you been working for this cause and having to deal with all of us must be a burden"-

Dynamis looked at him and smiled.

"On the contrary, is my task to guide the legendary warriors"-he said-"My ancestor made a promise to King Zeus, and my only reason to exist and to live is to keep that promise"-

"And... after the battle?"-Yuki asked, he was curious of the answer

Dynamis' seemed to be surprised of the question.

Yuki thought that maybe he shouldn't have asked that.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be rude or anything!"-he apologized

"No, its fine"-he reassured him-"I just... don't know, I never thought of that... I suppose that maybe I should go back to the temple I grew up in, but there wouldn't be any point to it"-

"Well... I know its none of my business, but you maybe should try to have a normal life"-Yuki said awkwardly-"You deserve it after all"-

"I... I suppose I could"-Dynamis answered, he seemed curious of the possibility

"I-I...I'm gonna go to sleep now"-Yuki said, standing up awkwardly-"I think I'm gonna have a hard time finding my room anyway"-

"You will share your room with Gingka, and he pasted a lot of stickers that look like horses with wings"-said Dynamis as he went back to his meditation-"All the usual yelling coming from Kyoya and King should tell you where to go"-

"Y-yes... then I'll be going now... uh...goodnight"-he said as he walked to the exit

Dynamis didn't stopped meditating and waited until Yuki got out of the training room.

"Goodnight"-

* * *

Yuki didn't had a hard time finding his room, the laughs and screams that came from a hallway kind of guided him. The moment he found the door he was looking for, he heard both female and male laughs inside of the room he was supposed to share with Gingka.

The thing that confused him the most, was that he could immediately recognize that female voice anywhere.

Yuki quickly opened the door, and he quickly found out that Gingka was video chatting with Madoka. In HIS computer.

"And then she said 'Oh please, I know how to do this' but next thing you know, She lost control of the saw and cut the bike in half!"-

"No way! Why did she even used the saw?!"-

"I know! All we just needed was a wrench and a few screws! Who even let her take the saw?!"-

"And what did the teacher said?"-

"We failed that assignment, I can draw a functional motor with my eyes closed and failed a simple task of putting wheels in a bicycle!"-

"Mr. Gingka, Why are you using my computer?"-

Gingka turned around and saw that Yuki was in their room, with a face full of confusion and/or indignation.

"Hey Yuki!"-greeted his sister from the monitor-"I called you a lot of times yesterday and this afternoon, so this time I kinda hacked in your computer to open the chatroom automatically, and Gingka was here when I did it, so we started talking"-she answered laughing a little

"What did I told you about hacking on other people's computers?"-he asked, he sounded upset

"And what did I told you about talking to me every day?! Why are you ignoring my calls?"-she asked with a clear amount of annoyance in her voice

"Oh! I... turned off my computer during the flight and I just came here today, I really wanted to talk to you but I had a lot of stuff going on and also apparently tomorrow I have training to do so-"-

"Training?"-Madoka interrupted him-"Training for what?"-

He shouldn't have said that.

"I-I..."-

"Yuki joined the dance club!"-Gingka quickly answered for his roommate, he was obviously nervous

"...Dance club?"-Madoka asked with a confused voice

Yuki looked at him with a 'Seriously?!' expression, while Gingka gave him a 'I'm sorry! I panicked!' expression.

"I... I had to join at least one physical activity... a-and well I kinda like to dance"-Yuki answered while laughing nervously

"I was pretty sure that you don't"-Madoka said while looking at her brother in disbelief

"W-well I-I do!"-he continued laughing nervously

"Yuki, I'm getting a twin-vibe of you not telling me something"-she said in a really serious tone-"Gingka, could you give us some privacy?"-

"S-sure! I'll go and see what King is doing"-answered the red-haired guy as he was leaving-"I-It was nice to meet you!"-

Then he leaved.

"Yuki, are you ok?"-asked Madoka as soon as Gingka left-"Did something happened?"-

Yuki sat on his desk and took a deep sigh.

"The truth is... I had a really long day"-he said, covering the truth, but he technically wasn't lying-"I-I just came here and this place is so big and different, and is great and t-the classes are great, but I just don't feel ready, and now I'm part of... the dance club, a-and I'm sure that I will always manage to screw something up!... w-well I don't really know what's my problem, I'm supposed to accept this and be a part of it... b-but is just so... weird"-

"I think I get it, you feel scared because you are alone there and you feel uneasy with you having to join a club that you didn't wanted and meeting all this new people that you are supposed to work as a team with, don't worry; I know that you really wanted this and you shouldn't be so worried"-Madoka said, she smiled softly-"Give it some time, bro-bro. I'm sure you will be fine"-

"Yeah... I think"-he smiled a little bit, it was kinda what he needed to hear, even if his sister didn't knew the whole story-"And... How are you doing? How's grampa?"-he asked to change the conversation a little bit

"We are fine, but things kinda changed a little bit since you left"-

"But... I have only been gone for two days"-

"I know, and well grampa and I are fine; We talked a lot yesterday and today, I can tell that he is a little bit sad since you left, so we are going to hang out on the weekend. Oh! and this new girl named Hikaru came to school yesterday and we kinda became friends, we have the exact same schedule; which is a little bit weird considering that she obviously knows nothing about mechanics."-

She might be the agent that Mr. Phoenix sent to protect his family.

"Maybe its just a coincidence"-

"Yeah, and she is really cool and amazing in gymnastics. She also accompanied me to the comic book store, she never read a comic book in her life, but I sorta got her hooked in a few series. Oh and by the way, Kenta came back today, with his cousin and... well I don't want to be rude or anything, I know Kenta insist that he is a good person... but the guy is... you know..."-

"Scary beyond reason?"-

"Exactly! He has this look that's nothing but scary, and I don't even know if he talks! and with all those scars in his arms, I can tell that he has been through some stuff. Kenta wanted us to become friends but... well at least I'm sure that Yu likes him, I don't know how Kenta can even be related to this guy"-

"I'm sure he is not that bad, he may just be a little... grumpy"-Yuki said with a smile-"In the 'dance club' there is this guy named Kyoya, and I can easily tell that he is one of the rudest persons I've ever meet. The moment we met he was already yelling at me"-

"Did he do something to you?"-she asked with a serious tone

"No, he is just a grumpy guy and... well, it was my fault the second time he yelled at me"-

"Yuki..."-

"I'm telling the truth! He's not a bully, and I was the one who accidentally hurt him"-

"Ok, but I swear that if he ever tries to hurt you, call me and I will take the first plane to Paris and give him a piece of my mind"-

"Madoka you can't do that"-

"Wanna try me?"-

"... Not really, besides I'm sure that stuff like that won't be happening here"-

"Ok... but still"-Madoka said, obviously feeling upset-"And how is Paris? Is it amazing? Is it beautiful? or is better in the pictures?"-

"W-well... for what I have seen so far...it is really pretty, but... well the academy is kind of isolated from the city"-

"Why?"-

"...I-its a really old building! Yeah, people here said that it used to be a castle from the times that monarchy used to be a thing here!"-

"Wow! that's amazing! I have always wanted to see a real castle!"-

"Y-yeah... Its pretty amazing"-he laughed nervously, before faking a yawn-"Hey, tomorrow I have a long day so... goodnight"-

"Goodnight bro! and I swear that if you don't call me tomorrow night, I will hack your computer again!"-

"Yeah yeah, goodnight"-

He ended the video chat.

After a while, he decided that he wasn't tired at all. What could he do? Tsubasa said that he couldn't leave the building...

But he didn't said anything about going to the roof and looking at the starts...

Good thing he brought his telescope alongside him.


	9. Chapter 9

It was amazing.

Yuki could not simply believe how beautiful the sky looked. It seemed that even if everyone was under the same sky, it can look different from another place. Is sort of obvious taking the fact that in a city like the one he lives, all those lights overshadow the natural bright of the stars. But here... it was so quiet and peaceful, and so bright, he could see the lights from the city from the distance, but still. This spot was more than perfect.

So perfect that it completely made him forget that he was on the roof of a place he has been living for only half day.

It reminded of when he was a little kid, and his family would visit that observatory his grandfather called home every summer. It was always so much fun, Yuki and Madoka would be always looking for adventure (and for trouble) in the forest, his mother would take them fishing upon a river that was near by, and every night; instead of using that giant telescope in the observatory, his grandfather would take him and his sister to the roof and showing them a sky full of stars.

Of course it was before everything went down.

Oh gosh... there it is again.

"Why can't I stop thinking about it?"- Yuki whispered after slightly shaking his head.

 _"Thinking about what?"_ -

"N-nothing... just..."-

He sighed heavily.

"Nothing at all"- he whispered, some tears were about to form in his eyes, but he was going to fight them.

Yuki was done with the tears a long time ago.

 _"Is not okay to keep everything to yourself, if something bothers you; you should talk about it, little pup"-_

"T-that... that doesn't work for me, the best thing to do is not to think abou... wait a minute"-

Little pup?

.

.

.

Why?...just WHY?!

Yuki turned around and he met with a familiar pair of eyes. Last time he saw them, they were the only thing noticeable in a face covered with a mask. But now they were unmasked, and they looked...normal.

Two pairs of soft green eyes, they were big and something that looked like...

Well, it looked like innocence.

But sure as hell, he knew this wasn't the case.

"So... what are you doing?"-

"Ah!"-Yuki jumped in surprise the very moment she talked, he ended up falling on his back, closing his eyes and bracing himself.

The girl just stood there, she didn't even moved.

"S-stay back!"- Yuki yelled, he extended his hand and it started to glow-"I-I'm warning you!"-

The glow turned into a short stick. Yuki looked at it and noticed how embarrassing it looked, What was that thing supposed to do? Why doesn't he has King's super strength?

"Well seems that you got a better hold of your power, that's nice"-the girl said in a nice and friendly voice.

"Don't talk!"-Yuki begged, still pointing the stick at her-"Please!"-

"Why not?"-she asked in a teasing tone

"I don't want them to know you are here!"-

"Who?"-

"The other warriors!"- he answered in a whisper without realizing what he just said.

Yuki saw her giggling, then she looked at him with in a teasing way, like she was expecting him to realize something.

And then it hit him.

"Dammit! I was not supposed to tell you that!"-Yuki yelled before putting his non glowing hand on his face. Why did he just said that? Why does everything have to be awkward all the time?

When Yuki retired his hand from his face, he noticed that there was another hand in front of him. Apparently this girl was offering her help, Is this some kind of trick?

"Uh... thanks"- he took her hand, and at the same she pulled to help him stand up.

For some reason, the blue stick as well as the glow in his hand disappeared.

"So, what's your name?"-she asked as if it was the most normal thing to say.

"I'm...No wait! What are doing here?!"-Yuki yelled/whisper at her, while at the same time stepping back from her.

"Well, I finished working early today so I decided to come here and-"-

"No! I mean what are you doing here?!"-Yuki corrected her-"Last time I checked, you were trying to kidnap me in Metal Bey City!"-

"Well... I have my ways, but don't worry about that"-she answered-"My grumpy cat of a brother kicked me out of his mission because I 'lost' track of the fragment of star"-

"What?"-he asked, she nodded

"If you ask me, he was waiting for me to make a mistake"-she sighted in a tired way-"So, again, what's your name?"-

Yuki gave her a doubtful look, he wasn't sure if he should give her his name. The girl didn't looked anything dangerous, she looked so normal; she wasn't wearing that weird jumpsuit, actually she wearing a light brown sweater with the picture of a cute cat, a white skirt and plain white slippers. He looked at her face and, she looked like any other normal girl. The only peculiar thing was a bow on the back on her head that looked like cat ears, it made her look really cute. In fact, she was really pretty.

"Y-yuki... Uh...My name is Yuki"- he answered, crossing his arms and looking at his feet.

"My name is Motti"- she said, again offering her hand in a friendly gesture.

Yuki was hesitant at first, but decided to take it. Motti smiled at him, he couldn't help but smile at her too.

"Well... Hi Motti"- he said, unconsciously blushing a little.

* * *

Kenta's eyes just snapped wide open at the noise of screaming. The kid tried to stay awake in case it happened again, but what was that supposed to do? He had to sleep too.

"Not again"-the green-haired boy whispered as he sat on his bed and passed a hand through his face, then he looked at the clock.

 _It's three in the morning..._

He got up and climbed down the little stairs of his bunk bed. In all honesty, if this keeps happening Kenta will not know what he is gonna do. Sure, he was very empathic and couldn't help but try to do something whenever someone feels horrible, but he is just a kid. Kenta loves his cousin but... he just doesn't know how to help.

"Ryuuga..."-he whispered-"Ryuuga wake up..."-

Kenta was feeling sick by seeing his cousin like this, he was in pain, he had his arms around himself and it looked like he tried to speak.

"L-let me go!"-he tried to yell, but it was more like he was choking

"Ryuuga!"-Kenta started to panic-"Ryuuga, please! You are safe now!"-

Kenta grabbed Ryuuga's shoulder.

"You need to wake u- Ah!"-

Suddenly he encountered with a face that expressed pure rage. Ryuuga had grabbed Kenta's hand, and while gripping it; he looked deeply into the boy's eyes.

"Don't _fucking touch me..._ "-Ryuuga growled, scaring his little cousin nearly to death.

Kenta froze. Even in the darkness of the room, he was able to see the anger in Ryuuga's eyes. It was absolutely terrifying, it made him afraid of even moving an inch. Ryuuga looked... murderous.

The only thing that made Kenta snap out of his fear was the fact that a reddish glow started to revolve around Ryuuga's eyes.

 _He knew what it meant._

"RYUUGA, STOP!"-

The young man snapped, he didn't realized what was going on. There was fire on his hand, and Kenta was on the floor, bracing himself as if he was in danger.

Without saying a word, he stepped up from his bed and walked to the scared child on the floor. He didn't said anything, just kneeled down and put a hand on the boy's head. It made Kenta look up and felt a giant wave of relief hitting him.

"You are okay..."- Kenta sighted-"Oh thank goodness... Ryuuga, nearly gave me a heart attack"-

"I burned you"-Ryuuga whispered.

Kenta noticed that his wrist had a few marks, some because of Ryuuga's strong grip, but there was a couple minor burns on it.

"It's... I'm fine"-he answered.

They both sat in Ryuuga's bed, looking through the window, it was so late that there was nobody in the park in front of the house.

"I... Ryuuga, do you..."-Kenta sighed deeply-"Look, I know you _hate_ when I get sentimental on you but... you really need to stop denying that you have emotions, you hear me? You _really_ need talk to me about it this time"-

Ryuuga sighed.

"I know, I just want to help you"- Kenta answered, apparently he was able to understand the way the guy express himself-"But, I am really worried about you. Neither mum nor I can help you if you don't tell us what happened... is just that... when I saw you in the hospital I realized that you could really have died a-and there was nothing I could do about it... and now you have this...power and... I just don't know how to help... no comic book ever prepared me for this... I-I j-just..."-

"I'm sorry"-

Kenta looked up and thought that he saw something in his cousin's eyes... it looked like... fear.

"Look, I will only tell you because I physically hurt you. This is payment only, kid"-he said

The boy nodded.

"I was really trying this time... I tried to support myself, tried to go on a better path, hell; I even went back to school, but... one night I was just walking back to my apartment and I don't know how it happened, but I saw something shiny hitting me on the back"-

"Did someone shoot you?!"-

"No... it didn't hurt but it made me feel weird, got home and for the next few days everything was normal. One day I got a call from my mother and... needless to say we started fighting"-

Kenta looked at his feet, he knew it well. His aunt wasn't really the nicest person.

"It was pure arguing back and forth, I don't even remember why we were arguing but I was so mad that my hands got on fire for the first time"-Ryuuga said while looking at his hands-"I melted my phone and burned jacket because of this"-

"Wait... so the first time you noticed your powers was weeks ago, How did you managed to control it then?"-Kenta interrupted him.

"I just... tried to not lose my temperament"-he answered-"It was hard"-

Kenta giggled a little. For some reason, it made Ryuuga give some kind of indifferent smile.

"So... how did you ended in that fire?"-Kenta asked awkwardly.

"I think its pretty obvious who caused it"-Ryuuga said as if it was nothing.

"I get that, but _how_ did it happened?"-the kid asked with a little bit of annoyance in his voice-"I know you too well to know that you are _not_ a psychopath"-

"How do you know that? You know I have been involved in some shit"-

"Ryuuga!"-

"Okay, geez, kid"-he laugh a little bit too cynically-"There was these... people, they tried to... well, they tried to kidnapped me"-

"W-what?"-

"And before you have a heart attack let me tell you that I didn't do anything to them, okay?"-Ryuuga interrupted him-"They said that they needed me for something, this power that I have was a gift given by the God of destruction or some crap like that"-

"I don't understand"-

"Neither did I, so I tried to get away from them, they tried to attack me and I growth impatient so... you can guess what happened afterwards"-

"You caused a fire in the building..."-Kenta whispered, he was really confused right now.

"You guessed it, twerp"-

Kenta would get angry at that like he would get every time someone called him names, but right now he was trapped on his thoughts.

"Have they... are you sure that they are not looking for you anymore?"-Kenta asked, he was really concerned.

"Pretty sure they think I died"-Ryuuga answered simply, while laying down on his bed and covering himself with his sheet.

He was now turning his back, not facing Kenta, who was still sitting in his cousin's bed.

"Ryuuga, are you sure?"-he asked, not convinced at all

"Yeah, I'm sure, now would you go back to sleep?"-

Defeated, Kenta sighed deeply.

He did what Ryuuga asked him, but not quite.

"Go back to your own bed, kid"-

"Nope, I want to be sure that you are okay, so I won't leave your side"-Kenta said firmly while closing his eyes.

"What did I said about getting sentimental?"-

"Is for your own good"-

"God, you are such an as-"-

"Ryuuga, stop it with the swearing!"-Kenta yelled without opening his eyes.

"Grow up, twerp"-

"You grow up... dummy"-

"Sometimes I can't believe that we are related"-

"Shut up... and for the record, even if _it is_ scary... your superpower is pretty awesome"-

"You read too much, kid"-

"And I wonder whose blame that is..."-

"I told you those were not mine"-

"Whatever you say... Batman"-

"That's it, I'm disowning you"-


	10. Chapter 10

It was confusing? Yes, but it was also sort of... nice.

Yuki was no good when it came to talking to most people, is not that he doesn't like to talk but most of the times he just wasn't comfortable talking to someone and just preferred to listen. He thought that if he talks to someone so much, he will end up annoying them. His friendship with Kenta and Yu was sort of based on him going along with whatever they are doing, and the fact that they thought that he was a good friend despite being older. His grandfather... they stopped talking years ago, Yuki is not even sure how or why they stopped communicating it just happened. The only person that had such a strong bond with Yuki that he was willing to be himself with is his sister; Madoka.

Now he was talking to Motti, like... actually talking to her, apparently she was curious about what he was doing and now; she was stargazing through his telescope while he talked about the different constellations and their wonders. If he had to be honest, he would have to admit that he was almost sure that this was a trap, that she was trying to gain his friendship just to wait the perfect moment to betray him. That she was just pretending to be interested in him, and probably trying to steal his heart just to stab him in the back, but for some reason he wasn't sure if he would think that anymore. Who knows? maybe he is just THAT easy to deceive.

Motti looked at him, Did she asked something? Dang it, he was too buried in his thoughts and forgot to listen to their actual conversation. Wait... Could it be?... Was he staring at her this whole time? That couldn't be! He is not that kind of guy, _Great!_ Now maybe she thinks that he is a creep, and told him to not stare at her like that.

"I-I'm s-sorry, What?"- he literally babbled while trying to hide his embarrassment by pushing back his glasses.

"I asked, How did you got so interested in astronomy? You seem to know a lot about it"-Motti asked with a smile, somehow she had her mouth curled up like the one of a cat.

"Oh W-well... I don't know! My grandfather knows a lot about it a-and he used to live in a observatory, a-and my sister and I used to go there every summer!"-he answered, laughing nervously

"Meow! Why are you suddenly so nervous?"-she asked, noticing how he was blushing a lot and actually breathing like he was going to faint.

"I-I don't know! I..."-he didn't really knew what to answer, so he took a deep breath-"I don't know"-

Suddenly, they were both in silence. Yuki didn't know what to say after that, and Motti was actually afraid of saying something that would make him feel uneasy again.

Yuki looked at her; he was about to say something, but he noticed something that caught his eye.

"Hey, what's this?"-the blue-eyed boy signaled her the right back of her neck.

There was a big bruise, it went all the way from the left side of her head to a little bit of her neck. It looked really back and it seemed like she was hiding it with her hair.

"Oh, I-it's nothing!"-now she was the nervous one-"Meow! I-I just walked into a door!"-

 _"Oh haven't heard that one before!"-_ he thought sarcastically-"It looks bad"-

Yuki didn't put too much thought into it, but he was actually touching her bruise. He didn't realized, but he was touching a girl's face. More specific, he was cupping a girl's cheek.

Motti bit her lip for a couple of seconds. Apparently it stills hurt.

"S-sorry! I am so sorry!"-Yuki panicked after noticing how she whimpered-"I don't know what came over me! I am really sorry!"-

"It's fine! Meow! I'm fine! It was just an accident"-Motti tried to calm him, she hold his hand and smiled. He calmed down and looked at her with a little bit of concern.

"Who did that to you?"-Yuki asked, he was gripping his own stomach, where he actually had a bruise on.

The boy knew how it feels when someone hurts you physically and actually enjoys it. He could take it, he suffers daily and got used to it a long time ago. But if it's someone else who suffers it, the feeling is rather unbearable.

"Well It was actually you"-the green-eyed girl answered softly, she was looking down but still smiling.

 _What?_

"M-me? H-how?"-Yuki was frozen, he couldn't believe it; _He hurt someone... he was no better than those guys that love to punch him._

"When I tried to kidnap you"-she answered calmly as if it was nothing-"You kicked me in the face and I accidentally let you go"-

Oh... That, he did remember.

"I'm sorry..."-Yuki apologized, he looked ashamed of what he accidentally did.

"Meow! Why do you apologize?!"-Motti asked while giggling-"It was me the one who tried to kidnap you! I am the one who should be sorry...in fact, I am sorry"-

Yuki didn't expected that, and shook his head kind of fast showing how nervous he was feeling, again.

"I-it's fine! I-its in the past now!"-he laughed nervously-"But... wait"-

"Yes?"-she asked, tilting her head to one side in confusion.

"You tried to save me after... a-after I did that to you?"-Yuki asked genuinely confused-"And even after that, you were talking so nicely and trying to not use force with me"-

"Meow! I guess I did"-she answered with a smile.

"B-but why? And even after that, you didn't really had to look for me again"-he said-"I-I just don't understand, you said that I am not your target anymore, So why did you came here?"-

Now it was Motti's turn to blush, she was kinda taken by surprise by that question.

"I was... well, I have nothing else to do and... when that cat told me that you were going to Paris with the other warriors I... t-this might sound a little bad, but I thought that maybe I could follow you and enjoy how Johannes has lost track of the other warriors while I found al of them! I-I just thought..."-

"That you could follow me so you could piss off your brother?"-he asked to see if he understood what she just said.

"Meow! If you say it that way... It does sound bad..."-Motti was laughing because of how nervous she was-"But it was not only that! T-that night I tried to... kidnap you, well... I just thought that you were nice. When you left me there, you were so polite, even thought I could have hurt you. You apologized to me, and even though you were scared you didn't turned me to the police... You even left a cupcake there for me, and on top of a nice folded napkin? I mean who does that?"-

Yuki blushed, she is right. Who does that?!

"I knew my brother was going to kick me out of the mission, and I don't really have anywhere else to go or... anyone to talk to for that matter, I just thought that maybe... I should try to talk to someone and... well, be friends for once"-

Now she was looking down at her feet and reflecting after what she just said. This sounded crazy, going after a boy she probably harmed, thinking like she could just say 'hi' and there! They could be friends? What was she thinking? Why dragging this sweet stranger to her miserably life? What was she trying to prove? Was she trying to demonstrate that she is not a lost kitten anymore? Well, she wasn't doing a great job to be honest.

Motti couldn't think of what Yuki think of her now? Maybe that she is crazy? Probably he is thinking of calling his friend and getting her into prison.

 _But she was wrong..._

He was laughing.

Yuki was just... giggling.

The green-eyed girl looked at the boy sitting next to her, he had his hand on his mouth, trying to not make to much noise, apparently he was laughing that hard.

"I-I'm sorry b-but that's c-crazy"-Yuki was trying to talk between his laughing-"I mean its cute and all but i-it's so crazy!"-

"What's crazy?"-

"That someone would go through all that just to talk to me! I am sorry but is ridiculous!"-he was still giggling, at least he could talk now.

Motti couldn't understand why he was laughing so much, she stared at him and he was just... adorable. The way he laugh, how he was trying to hide it with his small hands and even how soft and high-pitched is his laugh for someone his age, it was just too cute to handle.

"I-I can't believe that you did all that just for trying to meet someone like me"-Yuki said as soon as he stopped laughing-"It's actually... nice"-

"Nice?"-she asked with confusion.

"Yeah, I mean its... cute"-he said, blushing a little bit-"I never had a lot of friends, in fact; my best friends are my twin sister and my neighbor, who is actually a twelve year old kid... there are the other warriors, and don't get me wrong, they are cool but they are more like teammates for me"-

"So..."-

"Oh! I would love to be your friend!"-Yuki admitted and he put his hand over hers.

"Y-you do?!"-Motti asked, she was surprised by this.

"Yeah! But I would like to keep this a secret, I can't leave this place and to be honest I don't think the other warriors would be okay if I star hanging out for someone who had to track us down"-Yuki said with a smile-"You understand, right?"-

"Y-yeah! D-don't worry! Besides working I don't really do much so... same time tomorrow"-she asked, a little bit unsure/

"O-of course!"-he answered, still smiling.

Yuki noticed how his hand was still on top of Motti's, so he quickly let it go and yawned.

"I-I need to go back to my room! I have some harsh training tomorrow and need to sleep!"-he said as he stood up.

"O-okay! Goodbye! See you tomorrow!"-Motti said while waiving her hand.

Yuki went to the door and opened, then he thought of something.

"Would you like me to take you to the door? I'm sure that we can sneak..."-

Motti wasn't there anymore.

"Right... her ninja skills"-Yuki thought out loud.

In his path to his room, Yuki was thinking of how weird, yet exciting was this. He had a new friend... a cute new friend that loves cats and has some amazing skills. That was pretty amazing.

When he got to his room, he saw Gingka already in bed, reading something that looked like... a comic book.

 _Great, another one._

"Hey Yuki, where were you?"-Gingka put down his comic and welcomed his friend.

"Uh... just, stargazing"-Yuki answered, blushing and gripping his telescope.

Gingka just shrugged at it.

"Oh cool"-he said, going back to his reading.

Yuki also went to bed and turned off the lights.

"Yuki... where do you live?"-Gingka suddenly asked-"I mean, before you came here"-

The boy thought the question was a little bit out of place but decided to answer anyways.

"Oh, I am from Japan"-he answered without too much thought-"From a city named, Metal Bey City, or just Metal City for short"-

"And... Does Madoka live there too?"-

What?

"Uh... yes, well she is my sister after all"-he answered hesitantly

"Oh! Is just that when we were training I saw that you were separated for years"-Gingka said-"What was that?"-

Oh... that.

"That's... M-mr. Gingka that is none of your business!"-Yuki whispered/yelled.

Who does he think he is to ask something so personal out of the sudden?

"S-sorry!"-Gingka apologized-"I-I was just curious"-

Yuki didn't stayed angry for too long.

"I-it's okay"-

"Another thing, if you don't mind me to ask..."-

"I-is Madoka seeing anyone?"-Gingka asked, apparently he was nervous.

What?

"Seeing anyone?"-Yuki asked with confusion.

"L-like if she has a boyfriend or something like that!"-Gingka started to babble.

Was Gingka developing a crush on his sister after only like what? fifteen minutes of talking to each other?

"Not... Not that I know about"-Yuki answered a bit unsure.

"G-great! Uh... goodnight!"-

"Goodnight..."-


	11. Chapter 11

"We are having pancakes!"-

 _Shut up._

"I said no! French toast!"-

 _Shut up._

"But I want to make pancakes! They are the best breakfast!"-

"Yeah! Gingkie's pancakes are the best!"-

 _Seriously, just shut up!_

"I'm sick of your pancakes! I want some French toast!"-

"I'm with Kyoya on this one! French toast are the better than pancakes!"-

 _Good! Eat your French toasts and shut up!_

"Pancakes are better! And these will be extra special because I'm feeling amazing today!"-

"You are _always_ happy! And your pancakes are always garbage!"-

 _Why can't they just do both, and shut up?_

"You take that back!"-

"Make me!"-

 _This isn't going to end, Is it?_

"PANCAKES!"-

"FRENCH TOAST!"-

"Will you shut up?! I'm trying to slee-Ah!"-

And just like that, Yuki's face smacked on the floor. He whimpered against the floor for a few seconds and then got up.

"And I thought Madoka was annoying in the mornings"-said the boy as he used his hand to look for his glasses.

It was true; Yuki's sister could be all cute and all after going down the stairs, but she is a bossy morning demon after waking up. The older twin wasn't sure how his sister does it, she always slept late but settled an alarm for six in the FREAKING am! And if those Disney songs programed in the alarm weren't enough; Madoka would always open the curtains, let the demonic morning sunlight blind his eyes, and yell at him 'Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty!'. Oh but if he didn't woke up at that moment, she _dared_ to pull his blanket and force him to wake up. Wake up for what? She takes over the bathroom for almost an hour! Why doesn't she just take a shower before going to sleep? Is easier that way, and that is not even the worst part! After Madoka is done dressing and is 'kind enough' to open the bathroom door for him, they have to fight each other for the mirror. Would it kill her to not use make-up for a day?!

... He missed it... Even if it is annoying and he will probably complain about it when he gets back home, Yuki missed to share the mornings with his twin.

But well... No more lipstick on his face as revenge for pushing Madoka and use the mirror...

No more borrowing his sister's socks because he can't find clean ones...

No more constant remainder of how important is for him to do his own laundry...

No more packed lunches with warm and delicious omelets...

And... No more of Grampa's silly notes that he sneaks on their lunchboxes...

"Guess Madoka will have to get the notes all by herself..."-Yuki mumbled as he remembered how since his sister now went to school with him, the notes were cut in half and each half was placed in each twin's lunchbox.

 _And how they had to join them together in order to see what kind of silly but sweet message Grandpa had for them..._

Now, Now; there is no need to be homesick right now, as soon as this is solved it will all go back to normal.

That is if it he is able to solve it.

 _No, don't start being pessimistic... you are not alone on this, you'll be fine._

Yuki got out of the room and walked to the kitchen, he didn't know where the kitchen was but all that noise of Pancakes vs. French Toast gave him a nice clue. But as soon as he put a foot in there, the others noticed his presence.

"Yuki!"-Gingka, Tithi and King yelled at the same time.

Oh boy.

"You are just in time to prove those poop-heads that pancakes are the superior breakfast!"-yelled the red-haired guy holding a platter of pancakes that seemed to be swimming in syrup.

"Come on Yuki, Solar System warriors stick together!"-yelled King as he gave the boy a plate with two French toast on it.

"Hey, I am a one too!"-yelled Tithi before taking more of his food into his mouth.

"You ate all the berries so I'm not talking to you!"-answered the blue-haired guy

"So kid, Which side are you in?"-asked Kyoya as he was eating a French toast.

Yuki could feel how Kyoya wanted him on his team, so he could prove the superiority of one food over the other.

"Actually... can I just have some coffee?"-

As soon as the brown-haired boy asked, Aguma took the liberty of putting some in a mug for him.

"Thanks"-he said as he sat besides Dynamis.

"Just eat both and don't give any opinions"-said Dynamis as he continued eating-"Trust me, they do this every day"-

"Yesterday it was bacon against sausages"-said Tsubasa

"Bacon won"-commented Aguma

Yuki just giggled after drinking his coffee.

"Eww! How can you drink that?!"-asked Tithi making nauseous faces-"It tastes so yucky and it looks like poison!"-

"Well I don't drink it often, but I feel like I'm gonna need it today"-answered the blue-eyed boy as he started eating-"Mhm...these are good"-

"Don't talk while you are chewing, you uneducated beast"-King laughed-"But thank you, my French toast is the best"-

"No way! My pancakes are better! Isn't that right, Yuki?"-Gingka asked

"Both are good"-

"Not fair! You gave to choose!"-

"Tell him mine are better!"-

"No, mine!"-

"Mine!"-

"Mine!"-

"Mine!"-

"Mine!"-

" _Ladies!_ You are both pretty! So would you please let me eat?!"-

Right after Yuki yelled at them, the whole kitchen was infested by laughter. Even Dynamis and Aguma were almost chocking because of what their teammate said.

Yuki was laughing too.

 _Maybe is not so bad after all._

* * *

Yuki was recommended to wear something fit for a fight; whatever that means. He never worked out on his own, so the only thing he could base on was his gym uniform from school. A t-shirt, a pair of shorts and running shoes should be more than enough. But as he tied his hair, Yuki noticed two things.

One, he accidentally packed one of Madoka's superhero shirts.

And the other thing being, he looked exactly like _her_...

The boy couldn't believe how he forgot the fact that his mother always used to tie her light brown hair a messy bun.

 _Maybe... he could take of his glasses and..._

No! Why did he even decided to tie it like that?! There was no time for this nonsense.

Yuki untied it and decided that it was better to just tie up his hair in a low ponytail.

* * *

"N-no! No! No way! I'm not doing that!"-

The others were not lying when they said that physical training is intense, right know Aguma and Tithi were doing a demonstration, to show Yuki what they know. Or at least they tried because, the only visible thing to admire were to lights that moved to an amazing velocity. A purple light that probably was created by Aguma and the golden light obviously belonged to Tithi.

Yuki was not going to fight like that.

"Don't worry"-said King, who was carrying a sword-"It's actually easier than it looks"-

"I can't do anything close to that! I thought you were going to show me how to use my powers!"-argued the blue-eyed boy.

"You seem to have a better handle of your powers when you find yourself in danger"-said Dynamis-"Look, our powers are tied to our emotions and-"-

"And that's the biggest cliché in the book"-commented Gingka with a little laugh.

"Maybe because it's true"-Dynamis didn't even looked at his friend-"Look Yuki, you not only have a problem when it comes to embracing your powers, but also when it comes to embrace your emotions. You have to stop thinking everything with logic and denial, and start feeling"-

"That's...Uh... I don't"-Yuki wasn't sure of what to say-"I don't think it makes any sense"-

"Of course it does"-Gingka decided to step in-"I mean, look at your shirt"-

"Is no-"-

"Starfire's powers come from her emotions, the more confident and stronger she feels; the more powerful she is"-Gingka interrupted with a big smile-"And look at Beast Boy! Do you think that he tries to ignore the instinct that kicks inside him every time he transforms? And please don't get me started with Raven"-

"Is...i-is not my shirt... it belongs to my sister"-Yuki said nervously

"Oh... well, she has a good taste"-said the red-haired warrior

Then King decided to step in.

"In a more understandable example, Gingka is arguably the strongest here a-"-

"I think its debatable"-interrupted Kyoya

King gave him a look but then sighed.

"Gingka is really strong, and is because he doesn't sit and think what to do next. He doesn't know it either, he feels it"-King said trying to explain something that seemed to be sort of hard to put in words.

"Look, just trust me. I assure you that you'll be fine, and this will help you to use your powers"-Dynamis assured him-"You have it inside you, don't hold back"-

Well it seemed like they were going to persist until he accepted so, let's just get over with it.

"O-okay... So? Who am I going to fight?"-Yuki asked, his fake smile exclaimed fear.

Even if he was pretending to be excited, Dynamis was pleased seeing how he was trying.

"Kyoya please step in"-

Did he just said?...

The chosen guy made a smirk and walked in front of the now scared boy.

"Looks like is just you and me now"-Kyoya said with crossed arms and playful expression.

"Uh...M-mister Dynamis... D-don't you think that I should need to start with someone less... intense?"-asked Yuki getting anxious.

"Why is that? Are you scared of a little wind?"-asked his now opponent.

"I think Kyoya is the best choice for you right now"-Dynamis responded-"Kyoya, remember what we talked about"-

"Don't worry about that. I got this"-the green-haired guy responded, then he turned to the boy in front of him-"You ready?"-

"Um... y-yeah... I think so"-

Yuki still didn't wanted to do this, but if Dynamis thinks is the best solution, then he should give it a try.

"So... How do w-whoa!"-

A sudden current of wind sent him flying to the other side of the training room. Yuki fell on his back and because he was too busy trying to get back on his feet, the boy didn't noticed how close Kyoya was getting to him.

And as for Kyoya, he seemed like he was enjoying how Yuki got hurt.

"Man, I can't believe it was that easy"-

"Wha- Ah! W-wait!"-

Lightening suddenly manifested in front of him, the only option for the boy was to jump and with a little bit of luck, getting as far from Kyoya as possible.

"Come on! You are not even trying!"-

Yuki was growing anxious.

"I-I... I wasn't ready!"-

"Believe me, You will never be!"-Kyoya yelled as he used his hands to produce some icy blizzard.

There was no way Yuki could scape from this attack.

" _Concentrate... Just breathe..."-_ the blue-eyed boy tried to relax-" _Do something... anything... You've done it before, Come on, Come on"-_

There was no time, the blizzard was going to hit him. Yuki used his arms to cover his face.

Kyoya's attack didn't touched him.

Yuki looked up and saw that in front of him, something was made. It looked like... like a shield.

"I-I did it? I did it!"-he yelled excitedly-"Look! I made a-Ah!"-

It didn't seem to matter to Kyoya, he started to hit Yuki with lighting again.

He didn't wanted to take any chances, so he decided to run away again. This time with a blue shield made of energy in his hand.

"What do I do? What do I... wait, How did he do it?"-

Yuki remembered a superhero movie he saw with Madoka, there was a hero that didn't had any powers... he had a shield...

"Take this!"-

He threw the shield and hoped to at least hit him in the head or something.

 _It ended up in the ceiling._

"Oh! Come on!"-Yuki yelled with exasperation, he saw that not only his shield missed by far, but it also disappeared.

"Are we even fighting?!"-Kyoya asked with sarcasm while he used more lightning to scare Yuki-"Seems the only thing you are good for is being a target!"-

 _Stop._

"Do you already know that you are a failure? Is that why you are not trying?!"-

 _Shut up._

"You are just a joke! None of us have even seen you use your powers! Are you sure you even have powers?!"-

 _Yes...yes I do._

"Maybe is your stupid sister who was destined to be the next soldier of Mercury!"-

 _Shut up._

"I bet I could beat the crap out of her too! Bet she is as much of a failure as you!"-

"SHUT UP!"-

Kyoya didn't even noticed when it happened, but he had his wrist tied in a blue whip. And with one pull, it took him to the ground.

Yuki wasn't thinking, he was just... angry. His power made a whip, but not a string like the one he used against Motti in that occasion, this one was more stylized, it was stronger.

"Who is the joke now?!"-Yuki yelled as he move the whip, to make Kyoya smack against a wall.

Didn't seemed to be enough for him.

"What? You want some more?!"-

He released Kyoya and was ready to attack him directly. This hit made him fall on his back.

Yuki thought that would be enough.

But it wasn't.

Kyoya recuperated really fast. One second later, he was back up again.

"What? Did the runt learned a new trick?!"-Kyoya asked with a lot of cynicism.

"I AM a warrior! Just like you and just like the others!"-Yuki was sick and tired of Kyoya's constant insults.

Kyoya's smile grew even wider as he liberated a lot of wind inside the room, It made hard for Yuki to not be blown away.

"You are _not_ like me!"-Kyoya barked-"I _earned_ this power! You?! You only inherited what maybe shouldn't belong to you in the first place!"-

Yuki froze.

"Look at you! Do you even think you are worthy of having it?!"-Kyoya asked, still controlling wind and making it stronger with every growing second-"You can't even protect yourself from some dumb school bullies!"-

"Shut up!"-Yuki threw his whip-"I can fight too!"-

Kyoya grabbed the whip before it hit him, and pulled it so Yuki was the one flying onto him now.

"Then you clearly don't know what fighting is"-he said when he had the boy in front of him.

Then he kicked Yuki on the stomach, sent him flying against the other side of the room again.

When Yuki fell on the floor, he didn't seemed to care about the pain he was feeling. He was concentrated in something else.

There were bits on the floor.

Pink and white.

Yuki had some in his hands, but when he saw a small pink rose in front of him; he quickly grabbed it and started to check it as if it was something he needed to protect.

"Kyoya, I told you to not take it too far"-suddenly Dynamis talked.

"What did you think I was trying to do? Maybe this will make him wake up."-Kyoya responded.

"You don't understand, that was-"-

" _Apologize..."-_

They all turned to see Yuki, he still sitting on the floor. His hands were on his chest and his face was hidden, he also was surrounded in blue light. It wasn't like Gingka's blue light... this one was darker.

And brighter.

"I said... _APOLOGIZE!"-_

Before the green-haired guy knew it, his entire body was being crushed, the same blue energy that came out of Yuki was surrounding him. It had a shape and it looked like a hand.

After squishing him even more, Yuki made his opponent stand in front of him.

"Apologize _now"-_

Kyoya looked at the boy and noticed how angry he looked, it was pure rage what could be read on his face but also there was blue light covering his eyes, it looked like it was falling.

It looked like tears.

"I said apologize! Now!"-

The guy didn't even got the chance to say anything before getting smashed on the floor.

Dynamis was careful at observing the kind of state Yuki was on, he had talked with Kyoya about being cruel to him. Getting him angry so Yuki's instincts would kick in.

Well... he got what he intended.

 _But Kyoya took it too far._

"What's with you?!"-Kyoya asked as he was trying to get up.

Yuki didn't even moved.

"I don't want to hear _anything_ you have to say!"-the boy responded with rage-" _Unless_ it's sorry"-

Kyoya wasn't sure what to do now. He never saw any of the warriors in this state, What is this anyways?

Maybe he can _snap_ him out of it.

The guy used his right hand to make some lighting, he also made sure that it wasn't enough to kill the boy.

As soon as Yuki saw it coming, he made something with his hand too. It was like a stick, but it had a blade on the top. It was a spear, he took it in both hands and prepared to attack.

They were both ready to collide with each other.

" _STOP!"-_

Dynamis was suddenly in the middle of the two, grabbing both Kyoya's hand and Yuki's spear. Purple light surrounded Dynamis' hands and it seemed to absorb the lighting and Yuki's energy, turned into his own power and using one of his hands to deviated somewhere else.

The guy with lilac hair quickly released them, Kyoya was holding his hand and Yuki ended on the floor again.

"A-are...Are you alright?"-Dynamis asked both, but he was looking at Yuki rather than Kyoya.

"H-how could you?"-Yuki's voice was breaking.

"What?"-

"I said, How could you?!"-Yuki yelled but he did not moved.

Dynamis said nothing, he just looked at the crying boy with shame.

"Y-you... you knew I wasn't ready and you made me fight with this brute?!"-he asked but it was more a scold rather than a question-"What the hell is wrong with you?! Was this part of your training?! Because is stupid!"-

"Yuki..."-

"My sister trusted me with this bracelet! _My mother_ made this bracelet! This is the only thing I have from her and you thought it was okay to take it away from me?!"-

"It wasn't-"-

"Do you really want to know why I don't like to get in touch with my emotions?! Is because I'm sick of them! I'm sick of crying and I'm sick of remembering that I am the reason why my mother is _**dead**!_ "-

"Yuki! Stop it!"-Dynamis yelled/begged-"This wasn't my intention! I thought it would be the best way! I just..."-

"Here"-

Kyoya went to Yuki and showed him something in his hand.

It was the bits that belonged on Yuki's bracelet. They were a little bit burned, but they were fine.

"I'm sorry"-Kyoya said as he put them on the boy's hand-"I went too far"-

Yuki didn't responded, he just decided to take them.

"Let's go now"- Kyoya told the other warriors.

They didn't need to be told twice to get out.

It was only Yuki and Dynamis in the training room now.

Which one would be the first one to say something?


	12. Chapter 12

After a good five minutes of looking at their feet and not say anything, It was Dynamis who decided to talk.

"I..."-he wasn't even sure of what he wanted to say-"Yuki, I'm really sorry."-

"I want to go home."-

"What?"-

Yuki took a deep breath before repeating what he said.

"I-I want to go home... and I want you to erase my memory."-Yuki said without looking at Dynamis.

"I can't..."-

"You can't fool me, I saw what goes on inside your mind. I know you can do it."-said the boy-"Take all my power if you want to, take my fragment of star for all I care, but just take this mess as far away from me as you can."-

Dynamis ran a hand through his face and sighed deeply. He did not wanted to do this, in fact is imposible, he can't get mad... he has to try and reason with him.

The guy with the lilac hair sighed again and prepared for this talk.

"Okay first of all, I cannot erase a person's memory without hurting their brains and I'm not doing that to you."-answered Dynamis-"And second, if I try to take your fragment; if _anyone_ tries to do it, it will probably end up killing you."-

Yuki sighed and apparently did his best to not look too disappointed.

"How come?"-he decided to ask instead.

"Is a part of you now. Once it chooses you, it will stay with you unless you need to send it away."-Dynamis responded.

"Then I can send it back to the sky or whatever my ancestor did."-

"No, without all the warriors' energy to support that decision. They combined their strength and Gaia's power to send away the fragments, you can't do it on your own and I won't let you do that."-

"Why not?! I'm not fitting for this kind of stuff! In fact, if anyone should be doing this is my sister!"-Yuki suddenly snapped-"She is the one who believes in superheroes! She will do anything to protect others! Madoka is as much of a descendant of the soldier of Mercury as I am, Why couldn't she be the one?!"-

"Because the fragment choose _you_!"-Dynamis snapped back.

Yuki didn't responded anything.

"Do you think I know all the answers? That I know how does this exactly work?"-Dynamis asked, he didn't seemed to be expecting an answer-"Well _I don't_! I don't have any say in how it happens! Sure, I can control most of my powers, _but_ I can't control my visions! _And_ I can't find the two lasting warriors because they _don't_ want to be found!"-

Yuki still didn't respond.

"Hell, I didn't even knew how to begin with the search! If it wasn't for Gingka's father, you wouldn't see me here! Do you think I know how the world works? I have spent eighteen years inside of a temple, I don't know anything! In fact, if anyone should know it should be _you_ , because it's _your ancestor_ who started all this!"-

"My ancestor? What do you mean?"-

"That it was the soldier of Mercury the one who rebelled against king Hades, he looked for the warriors because he knew he could depend on them. King Zeus would have ended up being dying in prison if it wasn't for him."-the purple haired guy sat on the floor and Yuki decided to sit beside him.

Dynamis thought of something that could help the blue-eyed boy.

"Every child under the reign of king Hades was forced to join the military forces in the kingdom. Despite being so young, our ancestors were already soldiers; yours however, had an older brother."-Dynamis revealed but was interrupted before continuing with the story.

"A brother? I didn't saw him in the flashback you showed me"-Yuki said, he was growing more confused.

"There is a reason for that, his brother was a general. Probably the best soldier there was, enough to gain a certain amount of trust from king Hades. Your ancestor admired his brother and wanted to be like him, and according to the stuff he left in the temple, their bond was really strong. They were each other's most precious treasure, kinda like you and your twin sister."-

Yuki had a bad feeling of where this was going.

"One day, King Hades wanted to conquer another kingdom. One that was known for raising warriors from birth, such a war between the two kingdoms could lead to a massive genocide. Your ancestor's brother was trying to avoid it; he tried to reason with king Hades, but it was useless. He was murdered by king Hades, in front of other soldiers... including our ancestors. Your ancestor tried to do something, but he was not even allowed to go near his brother as he was dying. King Hades thought it would send a message to all his soldiers, but it actually became an act that inspired a rebellion."-Dynamis looked at Yuki and saw how he was covering his mouth with his hand.

"Your ancestor didn't always agreed on everything king Hades did, but the murder of his brother was what turn him completely against his leader. He went to his best friends, the other warriors. He convinced them to rebel with him, he convinced them to fight, so they conspired for the freedom of king Zeus, who since his brother took over the kingdom, had been imprisoned and presumed dead."-Dynamis said with a little bit of pride on his voice-"What happened afterwards if what I showed you, You see it now? the soldier of Mercury is the one who started something bigger than him. Something that we must finish. Yuki, I thought you understood, and I know that I am asking a lot but...I'm just doing what I know. I understand that is hard for you and that you shouldn't go through it, but I'm begging you to _please_ try."-

"I-I..."-

"I _won't_ give up on you, I won't give up on any of you. We might be running out of time, and we need to move quick."-Dynamis said-"Everything I have ever know is just to accomplish my duty, It may make me look like I know everything, but I don't. I don't know when is going to happen, I don't know how is going to happen. I'm not even sure if the people who try to get us is the same people who try to bring Nemesis back... I just..."-

"I'm sorry..."-Yuki suddenly apologized.

Dynamis turned his head to face him.

"I... I will try harder, sorry for being selfish I-"-

"No Yuki, you are _not_ being selfish. You have the right to want a normal life, all of us do; but we simply accept this."-Dynamis said.

"I guess you are right... I just ...when my life was getting better, suddenly I get powers and have to fight with some deity of destruction... is just weird."-

Dynamis chuckled.

"Very weird, but... well, What is normal anyways?"-he asked sarcastically-"I think you should go back to your room. Your sister is calling in approximately fifteen minutes, and she is gonna be mad, so call her immediately."-

"Right... Oh! Right!"-Yuki suddenly remembered-"Wait, How do you do that?"-

"Beats me; sometimes I have visions, sometimes I don't, and sometimes they are not even true."-he confessed-"I mean, I mean last week I envisioned Gingka starting a fight over a ladybug or something like that but it hasn't happened."-

"A fight over a what?"-

"I also envisioned you letting a little kitten inside right after we finished training, and it hasn't happened... right?"-

Yuki yelped in surprise, blushed deeply, and his hands started to shake. He wasn't talking about what he think is talking, right?

Because of him growing anxious, he didn't noticed that Dynamis was giving him a sarcastic smile.

"A-a c-cat?"-asked the boy-"T-that's ridiculous... I-I'm more of a dog person."-

Dynamis chuckled at that.

"Well if it happens, just don't let us know."-

Did he just winked at him?

"Uh sure... goodnight"-

* * *

Gingka was waiting in his room. He wasn't sure of what to do to make his friend feel better, they don't really talk to each other... well, Yuki has been there only for a day but still, he wanted them to be friends. Maybe they can talk about feelings and stuff... then again, he knows Yuki is really apprehensive with that kind of topic. Maybe he can talk to Madoka about this... and that's not a good idea either, she doesn't know what it's going on and hearing that he just let her brother being beat up and damaging something important for both of them is going to ruin every chance of being friends with her.

What?

He wasn't being selfish, besides, Yuki will get mad for him using his computer again.

Maybe the best thing to do is asking him if he is alright. Yuki obviously have some issues and this situation along with Kyoya's crazy way of helping doesn't seem to do any good for him. Gingka can't help but feeling happy all the time, if he is sad; then he will feel weak, but he knows that Yuki is not like him. The boy is probably the kind of guy who tries to ignore every time something happens to him.

Gingka heard the door, time to being supportive.

"Hey, Yuki! How is it go-"-

"Move!"-

Before the red-haired guy knew it, he was pushed and ended up on the floor. When he was back on his feet, he noticed a very worried Yuki getting to his desk and opening his computer. Gingka wanted to ask what was wrong, but he was suddenly interrupted.

"I don't look like I was abused by a bully, right?"-Yuki suddenly asked turning to his roommate.

"Uh... no?"-

"Please! Madoka is gonna freak out if she sees me all messed up, give me a straight answer!"-Yuki begged.

"You look fine, but don't you think we should be talk about wha-"-

"No time! I got five seconds, just act natural!"-the boy interrupted.

And just like that, a chatroom opened on Yuki's computer.

"Hey sis!"-Yuki exclaimed-"I got all caught up with training and forgot to call you! How's my favorite sister in the whole world?"-

Gingka rolled his eyes.

" _Smooth_ "- he thought sarcastically.

"H-hey... Yuki.."-a weak voice feminine voice was heard from the other side of the computer.

Yuki then got a closer look of Madoka, she looked really tired and dizzy. She was out of bed, but probably because she had to answer the call.

"Madoka, are you alright?"-asked Yuki with some concern.

"Yeah... yeah, just a little worn out... hi Gingka..."-she mumbled while waving her hand.

"What happened?"-Gingka suddenly asked.

"Don't know... I was walking home with Hikaru and suddenly passed out."- Madoka explained

"Passed out? How?"-her brother asked.

"I don't know what happened, one minute Hikaru and I were talking and then, bam! just like that I was on the floor. And if it wasn't weird enough; Hikaru says I was having panic attacks while I was sleeping, but when grandpa came back I was totally fine."-answered the brunette before scratching her eyes.-"Wait, is that my Teen Titans shirt?"-

"I packed it by accident and used it for training today. Don't worry, nothing will happen to it."-Yuki answered-"Madoka, I really think you should go back to sleep."-

"Nooo wait, I want to hear about your first day. And an explanation why you are covered in dirt."-Madoka begged, she looked like she was gonna fall asleep in a matter of seconds. She didn't even noticed that her brother wasn't covered in ashes instead of dirt.

Gingka got worried that Yuki was going to bail out the truth. Or saying that he doesn't want to be there anymore. He looked so emotionally tired when the fight ended, he is for sure going to say that he wants to go home.

"Well my day was fine but, Madoka I really think you need to rest."-Yuki said, really worried about his twin.

"I will sleep until you tell me how was your day"-Madoka answered-"Yuki, I'm fine. I will be here all day tomorrow, in fact; Hikaru already organized a sleepover so I won't be alone. By the way, when she was taking care of me, she found one of your Harry Potter books and she hasn't stopped reading."-

"Okay fine, but you go to sleep afterwards."-the older twin-"It was actually fun, I mean the classes were uh... boring, but this morning Gingka and our friend King started a war of pancakes versus French toast."-

Wait, did Yuki just referred King as theirfriend? Yuki didn't even called anyone without using formalities, it was okay but calling someone their friend; it was weird... Wait, _their_ friend? Does that mean that he also referred Gingka as his friend?

"And I started in the 'dance club' today, you wouldn't believe how many times I fell on my face! I swear I have two left feet."-Yuki faked a giggle, and maybe it was because she wasn't feeling good, but Madoka believed him.

"So, that's why you are all covered in dirt. I told you always sitting in gym class was going to bite you in the butt one day."-the younger twin commented with a chuckle.-"I'm glad you are having fun..."-Madoka was falling asleep on her desk.

"Uh... Madoka? Madoka wake up!"-Yuki yelled so she could go back to bed.

"What?! It wasn't me I swear!"-Madoka was all panicked when she woke up-"Oh! What the?!"-

For some reason, the connection was lost.

"... I think she accidentally broke her own laptop."-Yuki said the moment the screen turned black.

"Is she always this disoriented when she is sick?"-Gingka asked, also confused for what just happened.

"Don't know... I don't remember the last time I saw her sick"-the blue-eyed mumbled in response.

Gingka felt bad for asking that.

"Well...I'm sure she will be fine, and it was awesome that you didn't told her the truth."-the red-haired guy said with a nervous tone.

"I think is better if she doesn't know the truth. I don't want her to worry even more about me."-Yuki answered-"And don't worry about what happened in the training room, I talked with mister Dynamis, is all fine now"-

"Great! By the way, the guys and I thought it would be good for you tomorrow we go to the city and, wait; Where are you going?"-

Gingka noticed how Yuki grabbed his telescope and walked to the door.

"Oh... just stargazing."-the boy responded without giving it too much importance.

"But I wanted to tell you that"-

"Yeah, I heard you. Goodnight!"-

And just like that he was gone.


	13. Chapter 13

This time he didn't bother to set up his telescope, only sat on the roof and looked up to the sky.

Yuki was curious about what happened to his twin sister. Why did she fainted? Was her friend honest about the panic attacks? Why would she be having panic attacks?

The boy just never thought Madoka could get like this. She was always the strongest of the twins, always looking out for him, and cheering him up whenever he was sad. Yuki however was born with asthma, had a fear of nearly everything when he was little, and cried every time someone made fun of him.

 _"So much for being the older twin I guess..."-_ He thought at the same time he hugged his legs.

Madoka was always fighting his battles when they were kids. Someone made fun of him for his weird hair? She would throw sand at them while he was crying and hiding behind her. Some dumb kid would point out his big glasses and call him a _big-eyed bug_ or a _freak_? Madoka would throw her dolls at their faces and yell ' _My brother's glasses are cool and awesome!'_. There was also that time when some older kid tried to steal their Halloween candy and pushed him... Madoka ended up biting his leg.

What was he doing? The obvious, just crying and hiding behind his sister.

When they saw each other again after being separated, Yuki could swear he was looking at another person. Madoka looked so... shy, he couldn't believed it was his sister. Now, he doesn't entirely know what was her life during all those years apart but he was convinced that she had changed. He was nervous because he thought that his sister became a delicate girl that was probably nervous of sharing her room with her brother. Maybe it was his turn to protect her.

 _His worries didn't lasted too long._

The moment they left Kyoto, Madoka not only cut her hair but started to be more open about everything. It was like she was pretending to be prim and perfect or something, because when she moved with her brother it was like she hadn't chanced at all.

 _She even keeps looking out for him and protecting him from bullies._

The closest thing to defending her that he ever did was when they were like four years old, and just started preschool. Madoka had just watched Star Wars and she went to school wearing a white dress and her hair like princess Leia's, someone made fun of her and instead of starting a fight; she just stayed quiet. The teasing continued all day; Yuki was confused why she didn't responded to any of the insults, but when he saw his sister was about to cry, he threw his lunch at the kid who was humiliating her. Everyone saw him and he got grounded, but right when he was being scolded; Madoka threw paint to some other kid so she could get grounded too.

Madoka probably already forgot about that, but he wasn't going to do it. Is not like he was secretly keeping a score of who was saving who constantly, but it was the first time he stood up to someone. Even though it wasn't for himself... and he didn't do it again.

What he did to Kyoya counted as defending himself?

Now that he is thinking about that, _What did he exactly did to Kyoya?_

Whatever it was, it was really weird. Yuki gets it happened because he was angry, and his powers are tied to his emotions, or so Dynamis says. What he didn't get is; Why was he willing to hurt Kyoya over what he did? He is not like that. Then again, he _was_ really angry, it felt like everything he cares about was just... _taken away_.

Yuki does know how that feels, it literally happened to him, but that time he was just... sad.

This time he felt like he had to get angry, like he _had_ to do something.

Like if instead of ripping apart his bracelet, Kyoya was hurting her.

 _Like he was hurting his twin sister instead..._

Yuki totally forgot, he had the pieces of the bracelet on his pocket. How was he going to fix it? He knows nothing about making jewelry! And even if he knew, some of the pieces were a little bit burned because of Kyoya's lighting.

At least the rose was fine.

 _His mother loved roses..._

"Meow!"-

Yuki looked up and noticed Motti standing in front of him. Did she just climbed the whole place? He decided to not question it.

"Hi!"-she finally said before sitting beside him.

Motti had a small box on her hands.

"Hey, What is that?"-he asked, sort of intrigued.

"I was hungry, so I decided to buy some cookies on the way here."-the girl answered with her usual cat-like smile-"So? How was training?"-she opened the box.

The green-eyed girl looked completely normal and relaxed, but inside her mind it was like if she was screaming.

 _"Okay! You just started a non-weird conversation with a potential friend! Don't blow it!"-_

Yuki didn't seem to notice how his new friend was internally screaming.

"Well, I got my butt kicked constantly, but somehow managed to nearly try to kill my teammate."-he answered with a tired smile-"Guess it was better than what I expected."-

Motti didn't really had anything to say, so she decided to give him a cookie instead. Which he gladly accepted.

"Dynamis, our sort of self-designated leader, thought it would be a good idea to make me fight with someone who might as well possibly be half beast."-he explained while taking a bite of the cookie-"Then of course, he was beating the hell out of me and then h- mmh this is so good! Best cookie I ever had!. Anyway, he did something that made me... snap. I decided to attack him too, somehow controlling my powers a little bit. I was ready to fight him, and Dynamis ended the match before we tried to kill each other."-

"Well... what did he do to make you so angry?"-she hesitantly asked.

"He... did this."-

Yuki opened his left hand, so Motti could have a good look of the bits he was holding. Before she said anything else, he decided to explain.

"It was a bracelet, my mother made it, it belongs to my sister but she thought it was better for me to have it."-the boy explained-"When Kyoya hit me, it ripped... it was the only thing I have left from my mother and I ruined it. Kyoya didn't even pulled it, I don't understand how it ripped"-

The blue-eyed boy noticed how she was starring at what once was a pretty bracelet.

"May I?"-Motti pointed at a pink bit.

"Um... j-just be careful."-

The girl took the little piece of jewelry on her hand and looked at it with extreme care.

"This is a piece of jade"-she suddenly said-"Let me see the rest, Meow! The white ones are plastic, but I am sure all the pink ones are dyed jade."-

Yuki didn't understood why was this relevant.

And Motti noticed that.

"Jade is a living stone, it also protects you. If you fall, the jade will break before you hurt yourself."-she explained with a big smile on her.

Yuki gave her a funny look.

"Yeah... I don't really believe in those things."-he giggled-"Sorry, but that's all silly superstition and I am more of a science guy."-

"But is true, Jade is constantly changing color because it feels the energy around it. Since its dyed to look pink I doubt it can change now, but I'm pretty sure this one still alive."-Motti explained while delicately touching the pink rose in Yuki's hand.

"It's a rock... a stone and it can't possibly be alive. It may change colors but that's probably due to the temperature or something like that."-Yuki said with a lot of skepticism in his voice-"Besides, when Kyoya kicked me it didn't broke, the string ripped. So I don't think this was trying to protect me."-

Motti's smile disappeared.

"Jade is not always supposed to protect you physically. It also brings you balance and inner peace, maybe it believed that you still need it to calm down all those issues you probably have."-she said while looking away.

Yuki didn't liked that comment.

" _So,_ it doesn't only have feelings. The stone apparently also has a brain!"-he said with annoyance in his voice.

"Meow! It probably does have a brain! One made of positive energy! Because of you it probably has a really small brain!"-

"That doesn't make any sense!"-

Motti made an annoyance expression with her hand.

"Meow! Meow! Meow!"-she made those sounds with a little bit of anger.

"What are you even-"-

"Meow! Meow!"-

"Wha-"-

"Meow! Meow! Meow!"-

"Okay, if you _meow_ one more time!"-

"Meow!"-

That caused both to groan due to exasperation. After that, they looked at each other, deeply into their eyes.

It didn't took too long before they started laughing.

"Okay, okay sorry."-Yuki apologized while giggling-"I take logic really serious, but I shouldn't talk like that of anyone's beliefs. Besides, you are not wrong; I do have a lot of issues!"-

"No, I am sorry. I don't know why am I fighting you, I shouldn't be mean to you."-Motti was also laughing softly.

"Mean? You were not being mean, is normal for people to have arguments."-he said.

"Well, good to know. Besides it probably wasn't really jade, I'm not an expert in gemstones. In fact have only seen it a few times."-she admitted-"And... are you going to fix the bracelet?"-

Yuki looked at the bits again, he looked a little bit embarrassed.

"I... don't really know how. Some of these are damaged and I don't know a thing about jewelry."-he answered.

After saying that, he noticed how the girl beside him started to think. After a few seconds, she took of the ribbon from her hair and started ripping thin pieces from it. Yuki wanted to ask what she was doing, but Motti looked like she was concentrating in what she was doing.

She started to tie the pieces from the ribbon together as if it was a braid.

"Give the bits"-Motti gently requested.

Yuki was hesitant at first, but he saw that she didn't seemed to plan to do anything bad. He decided that he could trust her.

"H-here"-Yuki mumbled as he gently put the little pieces of jewelry on the girl's hand.

"This may take a while"-was the only thing she said.

Yuki nodded.

Maybe he could start a conversation with her.

"So..."-he was thinking of what he could talk about-"How did you learn about stones?"-

Motti didn't seemed to be bothered by the question, neither to think too much about the answer.

"Just heard a few stuff at the bazaar I lived near by."-she answered.

"A bazaar? Like in India?"-he asked.

"Egypt"-she corrected him.

"Oh! So you are from Egypt?"-

"Not sure."-

"What? How can you not be sure?"-Yuki asked, really confused.

Motti just shrugged at it.

"I grew up in Egypt but I am not sure if I really am from there."-she answered.

How can she not know?... _Oh..._

"And what about your brother?"-

"I don't think he knows either, besides he wouldn't tell me. Specially if I asked."-

"Don't you have any other family member or a guardian?"-

"Don't know."-

"Is your brother _really_ your brother?"-

"Don't know"-

"Do you have a last name?"-

"Don't know."-

"Is your name _really_ Motti?"-

"You know what? I'm not sure of that either."-

"Is there _anything_ you do know?"-

"I'm pretty sure that I am sixteen and my birthday is probably in April. Or at least that's what the palm reader said."-

Yuki couldn't believe it. How could she be so calm about that? She knows absolutely nothing about herself!

"How can you be okay with that?"-he suddenly asked-"I mean... not knowing?"-

"I just... don't know. Besides is not like I was the only kid like that, there were also other kids in town that didn't had anyone. We only cared about... well... _surviving._ The only ones I had in my life were my grumpy brother and... Nymeria."-

"Who's Nymeria?"-

Motti didn't took her attention away from the bracelet, but she still put a look that was... soft.

"She... was sort of like my mother."-the green-eyed girl answered with a little smile.

"But you said that-"-

"Nymeria was a cat."-

 _Oh..._

" _Well, that does explain a lot of things."-_ Yuki said inside his head.

It was like he said it out loud, because she looked at him as if she was expecting that answer.

"I met her when I was very little. I followed my brother; Johannes around all the time, but one day he started disappearing. I think he was stealing within a group of other older kids."-Motti didn't seemed to give it any importance to that-"I would usually steal food with my brother, but I decided to do it on my own since he wasn't there."-

"Steal?"-

Motti looked at him with a sarcastic smile.

"Meow, Do you think that people would give the street kids anything for free? Or that vendors would hire toddlers?"-She asked with a funny voice-"I am not proud of a lot of things, but I will never apologize from stealing food as a kid."-

Yuki didn't said anything, but he was mentally scolding himself for saying that. Who was him to judge?

The girl went back to what she was doing.

"So, I decided to steal by myself... it didn't go well. After I... failed, I ran away and hided in an alley."-she said with her smile fading-"And she was there, sitting in front of me. Back then I didn't liked cats, my brother had them around all the time, but to be honest... I was afraid of them."-

Just the thought of her being afraid of cats as a kid seems just... impossible.

"I started crying and told her to go away."-her smile was returning-"But when I looked up, she put the piece of bread she was carrying on the floor. I looked at her, and it was like she told me 'Take it'. After that day, we were never apart."-

"That's... amazing."-

"She was amazing; the more time I spent with her, the more I could understand her."-her voice had a feeling of nostalgia-"Some days, I would not care about eating. It was just both of us running around and to keep up with her, she would teach me some tricks. In fact; she taught me a lot, if it wasn't for her... I don't think I would be here."-

"And... what happened to her?"-

Motti's smile didn't faded, but her look became just... sad.

"Cats have seven lives but... Nym had already lived most of them before meeting me. I think I was like thirteen... after that, I decided to join to whatever illegal thing my brother would do. Sure, I became a real criminal for a while but, I would never forget what Nymeria taught me."-she said with a tired voice-"But to be honest, she wanted me to live a normal life... maybe I should start doing that."-

"That's why you didn't tried to stay with the mission of catching the legendary warriors?"-

"Mostly, I was growing tired of Johannes calling me for help every time he is desperate, I thought that maybe I should try to get a job that didn't had anything to do with stealing and starting making friends."-she said-"Kinda weird I choose the last guy I tried to kidnap to be my first real human friend."-

"W-well... I am honored I was your first choice."-Yuki laughed.

Motti giggled at that answer.

"Well, I think this 'friend' thing is going better than I expected."-she admitted with a little giggle-"Look at me, I shared my backstory with someone who was actually listening. I'm progressing."-

"I guess you are...guess I should talk to someone too."-he admitted, not smiling anymore-"Dynamis said I will not be able to control my powers until I start embracing my emotions. I think talking about my problems is a good start I just... never talked to someone when I was sad, and maybe I have to do it now... i-if y-you are okay with that."-

"I will listen to any secret you have to tell me."-

Yuki took a deep sigh.

"The thing is... my father always hated me..."-

Motti turned to him with a worried expression.

"Tha-"-

"That's not a secret."-he interrupted her.

She decided to not say anything.

Yuki decided to continue.

"I've always been the weak one out of my sister and me... and my father didn't like that."-he said with a heavy tone.

It was hard for him to talk about this, and it was very clear.

"My sister; Madoka and I are twins. I am the older one for twelve minutes... a-and because of that I was supposed to be the strong one, but no."-unconsciously, he closed his eyes-"I had asthma when I was little, have a very weak sight and I was afraid to do almost everything. My father hated that, he always told me that I needed to stop being so weak and start acting like a man."-

He took a deep breath after saying that.

"Madoka was born perfectly healthy, in fact, she is the one who was looking out for me. Kids would always try to torment me, but Madoka was there to protect all the time. One day my dad found out that Madoka was a little bit hurt because she confronted some dumb kid for... something, I don't really remember what it was. That day he..."-

He breathed again.

"H-he... slapped me and told me that I am supposed to be the one protecting my little sister. My mother would always interviene and tell him that there was nothing wrong for my sister looking out for her brother. They would always started arguing because of that, and I thought it was my fault."-his hands started shaking-"Mom would always come to me and tell me that there was nothing wrong with me, but I didn't thought that. I just wanted to stop being so... dumb, no matter how many times she told me that I am perfect the way I am... I always sounded like a lie to me."-

 _Great... he was going to start crying._

"One day I... fell sick. I don't really remember what happened that night, but I do remember my sister taking care of me and saying 'is fine...Mommy and Daddy are in their way'. If I try to think about it, I'm guessing that my asthma made my condition a lot worse than what it was supposed to be. My parents probably went to get something that would make me feel better, dad would of course get angry and tell my mom that is her fault I am so weak! Mom would yell back at him! And they would obviously start an argument while they were out in the car during a storm!... _they crashed_."-

 _Yuki tried to calm down... there is no need to be yelling right now._

"I started to get better after a couple of days, but the thing is that Madoka and I were alone at home. We didn't heard from mom and dad for two whole days... we even started thinking they abandoned us."-he took a deep breath again-"Dad comes home and he is... angry. He slams the door, grabs me by the hair and starts yelling at me. I don't remember what he said but I remember that I was freaking out...the asthma started to kick in, he throws me to the floor and I used my inhalator. He was even more pissed when he saw me doing that, he starts yelling even more, and... he wanted to hit me b-but... Madoka got in the middle of it. He punched her in the stomach instead, he didn't wanted to do that, he immediately started to ask if she was okay but she got up fast and start crying. Even if she was hurt, Madoka stood in front of me to protect me, she told him to stop, that even if he was mad... i-it was not my fault..."-

 _He could feel the tears in his eyes._

"Dad didn't said a thing... he only took Madoka by her hand and walked into the door. We tried desperately to reach for each other but it was hopeless, dad took her... he didn't even looked at me... just took her away."- his voice was breaking-"I didn't knew what to do, I just stayed there in case they come back. The next day, my grandfather comes and tells me that he was called about what happened to mom... his daughter. He noticed that I was alone and asks me what happened, I tell him and he tries to contact my dad. Some things happened in the next few weeks like... mom's funeral, and dad coming from some of Madoka's stuff... he didn't told me anything but instead handed something to my grandfather... he had disowned me... my grandfather was furious about this and started fighting with my dad."-

 _Just breath again._

"It was useless in the end, so grampa ended taking care of me instead... We moved and told me that we were going to start again, I would constantly ask about Madoka but he would tell me the sad truth in the nicest way he could... I thought I would never see her again but, ten years later my dad died in an accident and Madoka had to now live with us... I thought everything was going to be better after that but one night I decided to take a look at a comet that was passing by and... you know what happened next."-

Motti didn't said anything.

"I-I j-just... my life was starting to get better and suddenly I get this?... I know I have been saying this over and over, a-and I don't want to sound ungrateful or selfish b-but... Is just not fair..."-

Before saying anything else, Yuki found himself in a warm embrace. He didn't moved, he felt paralyzed but couldn't help himself and started crying.

"I-I know that I-I have to do this a-and we m-may run out of t-time soon b-but..."-he was chocking with his own tears.

"Is not your fault."-he heard her said.

"I-I..."-

Motti hugged him even tighter.

"Listen to me, it's in _no way_ your fault what happened then or what happened now... It just happens."-she told him and he cried even louder-"It's okay... let it all out."-


	14. Chapter 14

_Careful..._

 _Don't let the door crack..._

 _Close it slowly... There!_

 _Now if he can go bac-_

 _Wait!..._

 _He isn't awake, isn't he?_

Slowly, Yuki turned his head to see if his roommate was still awake.

 _Phew!_

Gingka was snoring loudly... or at least he seemed to be doing it, Yuki could barely hear anything because the guy had an open comic book covering his face.

 _Is it safe to even...Well, at least he didn't noticed him._

Yuki just stopped minding if he made any noise, he just went to his bed. But before taking off his glasses, he decided to look at his wrist.

Couldn't avoid to smile.

His bracelet, previously destroyed, was back with him.

 _It just... gave him a big relief._

It looked different this time though. Because it was made from different strings braided together, it was thicker and a little bit bigger; it almost covered his whole wrist. Which was good actually, it made it stronger and harder to rip.

It took a lot of time, but Motti had really made a good job. The white and pink bits were on opposite sides, and the way they were accommodated made them look like waves or... well, he could swear they looked like a strong breeze. A breeze dancing around the pink rose resting in the middle.

He has to admit, before this, hiding the bracelet was really easy. In fact, he is sure nobody saw it because of how small it was.

Now he couldn't care less if people saw him wearing it.

Heck, he doesn't even care if his sister gets mad at him for letting the bracelet be changed.

 _Uh... he doesn't care..._

 _Now THAT'S weird._

Usually, he does care about everything that happens. Even if he tries to hide it, he can't help it if every little thing he worries about starts to eat him alive mentally.

But now...

He is fine.

He _feels_ fine.

There is... there is just nothing on his mind! He forgot that was possible!

Yeah, he still is in a situation where he can probably die, but...

 _It's okay!_

He _doesn't_ have to worry, nothing bad it's happening right now.

And when something bad do happens, it will be okay too.

Yuki can feel it.

No...

He knows it.

He will not worry about it because, _he will be ready._

What is this?

Yuki chuckled a little bit.

Then the nearly silent chuckle turned into a nearly silent laughter.

 _Why was he laughing?_

He doesn't know.

 _He doesn't care._

After a good moment of laughing, Yuki puts his hands together. He doesn't know what he is doing.

 _But he is feeling it._

A blue light starts glowing from inside his hands, it becomes brighter and brighter with every passing second.

It can't be contained.

As if it was an instinct, he separated them.

His light separated in three different blue beams. They started to go every direction possible in the room.

 _Yuki stopped laughing and just smiled widely._

With a small movement from both his hands, the three beams collide with each other and exploded in multiple pieces. They were all around him.

Every little piece looked exactly like a spark.

 _Shining brightly on their own._

Another idea crossed his mind.

Using his powers once again, he made a lot of blue balls of light and launched them in different directions. But he made them stay within all the little sparks around them.

It was incredible...he made a galaxy.

 _A beautiful, shiny galaxy._

Yuki's smile grew even wider.

He didn't knew his power could be so beautiful...

Yuki was so used to create 'weapons' with his newfound powers, and it never came to his mind to create something else.

Something amazing.

Without even caring about how he was doing it, he started playing with his powers.

He was starting to put details in every planet to make them distinct from each other.

Formed a few shooting stars and made them travel everyway they pleased.

And even used a few sparks to form constellations, and made them play with each other.

Yuki didn't noticed it at first, but while he was playing with his powers, he was mumbling something.

 _Wait..._

He...

He knows this song...

His mother used to sing it for him and his sister all the time when they were little.

"The story... begins with a light in your heart."-Yuki started singing in a really weak whisper, but his smile faded as soon as he tried to continue with the next sentence.

What was next?

"A fantastic journey?"-He asked out loud.-"No...was it a shining dream? Ugh! No."-

 _He could remember the melody..._

But it was hard to remember the lyrics.

He hasn't heard that song in _years._

Madoka and him loved that song so much, they used to sing it all the time when they were feeling sad.

 _Does Madoka remembers the song?_

He sure hopes she does, because he can't even remember the name of the song.

He needed to hear it _so_ bad.

Maybe... if he didn't insisted on trying to ignore every bad thing that happened to him, he could remember the song he loved so much.

Maybe if he just decided to sit down, think about his problems with calm, or even talk to his grandfather; Yuki could have been in peace with himself earlier.

Just a few hours ago he felt like garbage, his inner turmoil was bigger than ever because of all the things he have gone through recently. If he wasn't so tired of feeling anxious, he probably would have exploded. But talking about it with Motti made him feel so unbelievably good.

His friend didn't judge him, she didn't minimized what he felt or treated him like a crybaby. Motti knew he was actually scared to talk about his past, but she knew how much he needed it, she knew that if Yuki continued keeping everything to himself, it would've been a matter of time for him to get to a point where he can't take it anymore.

And she actually listened, just like he listened to her.

Yuki hopes for his new friend that talking to him did something good for her, just like talking to her did so much for him.

He just feel... free.

Yuki feels like his past is actually behind him.

Looking back... Trying to ignore his problems didn't help him at all. It didn't change a thing, didn't made him feel any better, if anything it just made him feel... well

 _Guilty..._

No matter what he did, he always felt guilty.

Guilty for being so weak, for letting a bunch of idiots hurt him every single day.

Guilty for acting so indifferent towards his grandfather, all he ever wanted to do was just understand him and all Yuki ever did was to push him away.

Guilty for not being there when his sister needed him.

Guilty for not doing anything to stop his father when he took her away.

 _Guilty for what happened to his mother..._

But now it just...

 _It doesn't matter..._

Yuki doesn't have to worry about the past anymore.

Because he has a future.

A crazy future that includes fighting against an evil monster...

"Wait... does that make me a..."-The boy silently mumbled.

Doesn't having powers and joining a group of warriors to defeat the forces of evil makes him a... superhero?

One of those over-powered weirdos that have all kinds of crazy adventures, do all kinds of heroic deeds, and even get to go through a self-discovering journey that will probably teach stuff they already knew in the end.

A real-life superhero that ends up having one of those stupid comic books full of clichés that have nothing to do with their own lives. And probably gets a movie that is most likely to be worse than the comic.

But in the end wouldn't be able to complain because if they do, their identities would be discovered and its actually pointless to worry about such trivial things like those.

A superhero that will live under the constant stress of having a normal life, but also risking it every day.

One that will be targeted by the media, waiting for him to make one mistake and make him feel like crap.

One that will be for sure mistaken as a nuisance or even a villain by some people.

One that has to wear an embarrassing costume under his every day clothes.

One that will probably end up joining a team of other heroes.

One that will probably regret joining that team of other heroes.

A hero that will probably given a stupid nickname by the public.

You know what?...

The idea doesn't sound so bad.


	15. Chapter 15

"But are you sure he is fine?"-

Gingka wasn't sure what to say.

"It looks like it, I mean... well, last night he told me he was fine. But...something happened to his sister last night and he just wanted to go stargazing on the roof like always."-The redhead answered as he scratched the back of his head.

"So he goes to the roof every night?"-King asked.

"He likes to be alone. There is nothing wrong with that."-Kyoya suddenly said.

"Does Yuki hate us?!"-Tithi suddenly asked, he looked scared.

"What? Of course he doesn't, Tithi. I can blame him if he doesn't like Kyoya, but who could ever hate you?"-Gingka answered with a giggle.

"Hey! Explain me right now, Hagane. Why would four-eyes hate me and not you?"-Kyoya asked.

"Maybe it has something to do with you beating the hell out of him last night."-

Maybe it was the fact of Aguma being the one who answered, but it really seemed to offend Kyoya.

"I did what Dynamis told me to do!"-The green-haired guy yelled.

Dynamis decided to interfere before they started a fight.

"Guys! I talked to him, okay? He should be better now."-He explained with his usual calm attitude.

"Or is he?"-

"What do you mean, King? We sorted things out, he feels better."-

"Dynamis...What Yuki had was a freaking mental breakdown. Do you think he would be fine overnight after something like that?"-

"Trust me, he is fine."-

King still wasn't convinced.

"How are you so sure about that?"-

"I had a vision."-

"Oh yeah, your visions. You mean like the one where I dyed my hair?"-The warrior of Mars asked with sarcasm.

"I already confirmed my vision was real. You _will_ get white hair."-Dynamis insisted.

"You are the worst leader ever."-

"I never said I was your leader."-

"And I will never dye my hair."-

"You won't have to."-

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"Guys! You just started another fight!"-

"Then tell him to stop act like he knows everything!"-

"I don't act like I know everything."-

"Yes you do!"-

"I don't."-

"Yes you do!"-

"I don't."-

"You are doing it right now!"-

"Doing what?"-

"Acting like a wise guy to make me the idiot trying to start a fight!"-

"I didn't forced you to act like an idiot."-

"Oh sure! You nev- wait, did you just called me idiot?"-

"Technically you did."-

"Okay, that's it. You wanna take this outside?!"-

"I told you, I'm not going to the city with you guys. I have to stay and keep looking for the other warriors."

"That's not what I meant!"-

"Then what it is that you want to tell me so bad?"-

"I meant if you want to fight me!"

"Can't you just wait for training? I thought you wanted to have a free day. I really don't understand you."-

"Forget it! I don't know why I bother with you!"-

"Because you are an idiot."-

"Mayb-wait, What?!"-

" _Morning!"-_

The group of warriors turned their heads and saw their friend, Yuki entering to the kitchen. In all honesty, they thought they would see his friend hopelessly tired and maybe even grumpy, but no, the total opposite actually. Yuki was smiling, and what was even weirder it was that they could see it. This wasn't his typical Don't-touch-me-I-still-don't-trust-you smile, this may be the most sincere smile they saw in their friend's face since he first arrived.

Since no one said anything, Yuki decided to talk again.

"So... what's in the breakfast battle today?"-He asked with a little laugh.

Did Dynamis brainwashed him?

"What's going on? You guys look like you just rob a bank or something."-He said with something that appeared to be an attempt to be funny.

The blue-eyed boy just giggled again.

It's official, Dynamis messed with his brain. Yuki just lost it... or whatever little _it_ he had after his battle with Kyoya.

"Guys... are you okay? Something happened?"-Yuki asked, his smile faded.

Gingka and Aguma looked at each other. How should they put this delicately?

"What do you mean if we are okay?!"-King suddenly asked/yelled.-"We should be asking that to you!"-

"Why?"-Yuki asked as he raised his eyebrow.

"Why?! Don't you remember what happened last night?! Dynamis, we told you to stay out of people's heads!"-

"Oh that! Mr. King, calm down."-The boy stopped his friend's yelling.-"It's all fine now. I talked to Mr. Dynamis about this, and it's all fine."-

"But that's what bothers me! Knowing Dynamis, he probably talked to you about your duty as a warrior and all that junk, without actually _caring_ about how you feel, and I get it. That's important, but keeping your troubles to yourself is not okay!"-The guy with blue hair argued with a really angry yell.

So...King is either really worried about Yuki or projecting his own emotions of an unknown situation that may or may not still bother him.

"Mr. King, I appreciate what you are saying, but I'm serious. There is nothing to worried about... what happened, last night I talked about it with...a friend and I'm better now."-Yuki tried to reason with King.

"Then you don't hate us?!"-

Yuki turned his head and looked at Tithi, the little boy looked so scared and it appeared as if he was about to cry.

"N-no! Of course I don't hate any of you!"-Yuki reassured with a sincere smile.-"You guys are my friends!"-

"And you are not mad at Tatekyo for hurting you?"-Tithi asked, still looking concerned.

"N-no! I'm not mad at Mr. Kyoya!"-The guy answered.-"I swear, it's all fine."-

Aside from Dynamis, the warriors looked to each other. Some of them decided to smile, but in the end, they just didn't seemed to be convinced about their friend being okay.

To be fair, Yuki didn't blamed them if they didn't believed him at all.

"So...breakfast, anyone?"-The blue-eyed boy asked hesitantly.

* * *

Since they were going to the city, they thought it may be better to not bother in cooking breakfast. Dynamis decided to stay and keep looking for the two remaining warriors of the four seasons, while Kyoya also stayed to train some more. That made only Gingka, Aguma, Tithi, King and Yuki be the only ones to go outside.

For a moment he was already regretting trusting his whole day to these guys, but he was feeling so positive today and for a change, tried to expect the best out of a situation.

But even so, maybe their excitement is going to kill him at the end of the day.

To put it in a summary, When they went to get breakfast; Gingka and King ordered two plates of everything in the menu. It was okay and all... at least until they started a food war that later got them banned from the restaurant.

They even took their pictures _and_ their fingerprints.

Then, they decided that Yuki should see the Eiffel tower. It was amazing... until King thought he could lift it.

He couldn't.

The zoo was nice...except for the moment Tithi jumped the fence because he wanted to hug the zebras.

That and the fact that King tried to wrestle with a lion.

The park was fun tho, until the part where King accidentally broke a guy's hand when he wanted to buy some ice cream.

And then Tithi got scared with a mime and accidentally used his powers.

That wasn't pretty.

Goodness, How is Aguma so calmed about all of this?

Is he _t_ _hat_ used to this kind of mess?

What's next?

Are they going to a theater and end up _burning it down_?!

* * *

Yuki would rather go burn down a theater to ashes than going to the comic book store.

He _hates_ these stores.

Yuki has nothing against comic books themselves. They are a good way of storytelling where you can also combine it with outstanding art.

Plus, The Flash is awesome.

But considering the fact that Yuki loves books and enjoys the silent ambient of a library, he just doesn't like the loudness of a comic book store.

And it doesn't matter how much he tries to get away from them, he always ends up inside one.

When Yuki and his grandfather first moved, Kenta was just a toddler, Ms. Yumiya was trying to finish college and Yuki's grandfather thought that Yuki needed to be more sociable, even if it was through babysitting.

And what does Kenta loves so much?

Yes, even when he was just a kid, Yuki had to put up with this places.

What happens next?

His own twin sister turns out to be one of them.

Well, now he is a weird situation where he is miles away from home, sure he can have a break.

 _No,_ and that's because his roommate also loves these stuff.

Yuki can swear, is like the three of them are destined to be best friends through him.

Well...Madoka and Kenta _are_ already friends. And _somehow_ Mr. Gingka has a crush on Madoka.

Who knows, maybe there is some weird alternative dimension where they already became inseparable friends on the spot.

At least Motti hasn't shown any signs of being a comic book-nerd.

Well... she can barely read, or at least that's what she told him last night.

Maybe he can help her with that.

"What do you mean with that's all you are going to sell from now on?!"-

Yuki turned his head and saw Gingka arguing with someone.

 _Great...this is the part where they are going to get kicked out._

"Look kid, this series became a big hit and it's selling."-The guy answered Gingka's question with annoyance.

"Yeah, I get it! But why do you have to stop selling everything else?! Just because that _bug-girl_ it's such a big hit doesn't mean you should just start selling its comics!."-Gingka shouted, his eyes were starting to get a slight blue gleam.

Who knew Gingka could get angry?

"Look, Ladybug it's selling issues. The others are not, simple as that."-The guy answered-"Why don't you just buy one of Ladybug's comics since you love reading so much?!"-He shouted.

"I don't need that garbage! I already saw the _good_ version of it, and it's called Sailor Moon!"-Gingka shouted back

"What did you said, kid?!"-

"Yeah! You heard me!"-

 _"Okay! I'm out! Can't deal with this anymore!"-_ Yuki yelled inside his head as he stormed out of the store.

No wonder why Tsubasa said they have forbidden to go anywhere.

They are a walking disaster!

How can the warriors be so... so obnoxious?!

They are good guys, and sure they are a lot of fun. _But what the heck?!_

As Yuki walked away from the store, he decided to wander around at least a little bit. Since he has been worried all day about his teammates unleashing chaos everywhere they go, he didn't get to appreciate all the beautiful scenery Paris had to offer.

There are remarkably beautiful buildings.

So much color but also tranquility everywhere he went.

Nice scents belonging to either baked treats or flowers.

A very creative atmosphere that is so powerful that makes him want to start drawing.

Motti jumping off an improvised trapeze hanged on a light post at the park.

Wait, _what?_


	16. Chapter 16

_What is she doing?_

The blue-eyed boy walked over the sort of small crowd surrounding a light post at the park, and he was not surprised but rather impressed of what he was seeing.

Motti was in mid-air, spinning as if she was dancing.

The crowd was a non-stopping source of clapping and cheering, Yuki shrugged and started clapping too. As soon as he started doing that, he saw how she had noticed that he was there.

As soon as his friend looked at him, Yuki just waved his hand slightly while letting out a small giggle.

Maybe he didn't noticed because he blinked, or it just happened way too quick, but in less than a second; Motti used her leg to grab the trapeze and balanced herself in his direction.

And because of him waving his hand, it was easier for her to take it.

 _Oh well...It's not like his day was going to be normal anyways._

Now Yuki was also in the air trying to not scream. He instead decided to also take Motti's left hand just to make sure he wouldn't end up falling. Even though he knew for a fact that he wouldn't fall if she was grabbing him.

As if it was planned by the two of them, the girl amazed all the people in the ground by doing a small movement that made Yuki sit in the trapeze as she stood up with each of her feet on both sides of the trapeze. They looked at each other, they were both smiling.

"Hi."-Yuki suddenly said as he grabbed both strings that supported the trapeze.

"Meow, what are you doing here?"-Motti asked as she started to move the front and back to make it look like a swing.-"I thought you were not allowed to go out."-

"Well, I'm not."-The boy answered.-"But the other warriors thought it would do me some good to come to the city after... you know, all the drama I caused last night."-

"And... How are you feeling?"-The green-eyed girl asked, for a second it looked like she was afraid of the answer.

Yuki just smiled again.

"I'm...actually feeling pretty good."-He answered with a giggle.-"Who knew talking to somebody can make you feel so unreasonably happy after years of bottling up your problems, huh?"-The blue-eyed boy just giggled again.-"I guess...I should thank you for listening to me last night."-

Motti just giggled after he answered.

"So...this is where you work?"-Yuki asked with a small smirk.

"Not really, I work at a café that's a little bit far from here."-She answered.-"This is more like a hobby."-

"Uh...Your workplace wouldn't happen to be a where basically everything is decorated with flowers?"-He asked as he got a little bit nervous.

"Yeah, why?"-Motti asked in confusion.

"I kinda...got banned from there."-Yuki answered while laughing nervously.

"Meow? What did you do?"-She grew curious by that statement.

"It wasn't my fault!"-He clarified.-"My friends started a food fight when we tried to get breakfast. I don't know how they haven't destroyed the city by now, they cause chaos everywhere they go!"-

Yuki was about to start ranting about his teammates, but he noticed the smile his friend was giving to him.

"What?"-He asked with a bit of confusion.

"Meow, nothing. Is just that your friends sound like a lot of fun."-She answered.

 _His friends..._

 _Oh...right..._

 _Since when did Yuki started to consider the other warriors as his friends?_

 _Well...He did called King his friend when he talked to Madoka last night, and he reassure them to be his friends this morning._

 _Not to mention that he just called them his friends just now._

 _Maybe...they are his friends._

"Yeah...they sure are."-Yuki answered as he blushed a little.

"Where are they now?"-The girl with green eyes asked.

Yuki just shrugged and looked down.

"Probably destroying the comic book store or getting into a fight. I don't really know."-He answered.-"Hey...do you want to...uh, y-you know...hang out for a while?"-

She tilted her head in confusion.

"I-I mean! I enjoyed hanging out with the warriors, but the risk of them ending up destroying every place we visit is too big! So...I mean, it's okay if you are busy but"-The blue-eyed boy started laughing nervously as he tried to talk coherently.

"Meow, I would love to!"-Motti interrupted him.

"R-really?! Well, uh...wait, how do we get down?"-Yuki asked while looking to the ground once again.

The light brown-haired girl looked at him in a funny way, as if the answer was so obvious that she wouldn't have to answer.

So, she didn't.

Instead, she just poke his forehead and the surprise of this made his hands slip and let go of the strings. However, thanks to his fear of getting smashed into the ground, Yuki used his legs to hold the trapeze.

The warrior of mercury did his best to not appear scared, but his face was the pure description of fright.

Motti on the other hand, jumped and took his hands before using her own legs to swing the trapeze again. Since her face was just in front of his, she got to see how scared he was.

"Meow."-She smiled at him, probably thinking how funny he looked.-"Can you make a rope?"-

Yuki swallowed hard and nodded.

The boy just closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

 _"Come on...You can do this..."-_

He could do it.

 _"You have done this before..."-_

These are _his_ powers and he _knows_ he can control them.

 _"No more doubting...come on!"-_

There!

Even though his right hand was being held, from it came a blue light that was barely seen by the people observing them from the ground. As soon as Yuki's hand started glowing, Motti decided to let go.

The people from the crowd got their breath taken away when they saw the girl letting go of the boy's hand only to hold herself with a really long blue rope.

As if it was nothing, she balanced a little bit only to end on the floor with delicacy. Then, she pulled the rope.

Yuki fell, this time couldn't avoid to scream in fear but it lasted shortly thanks of to his friend catching him in her arms before even touching the ground. After being caught, the boy noticed how everyone was looking at him, now he was completely _petrified_ by fear.

The sound of clapping was what practically told him to breath again.

The soldier of mercury jumped of his friend's arms and stood up right next to her, clueless about what anyone should do in a situation like this, he just bowed in signal of respect.

Motti did the same. However, after noticing how scared and nervous he still looked, she took his hand and giggled.

Yuki giggled too.

After a while, all the clapping and cheering ended, everyone from the crowd pretty much abandoned the place.

"You know...your 'hobby' was really fun."-Yuki suddenly said with a small laugh.

"Meow, well you..."-Motti handed something to her friend, and he took it without really looking at it.-"Make a pretty good assistant."-

"Maybe is a talent of mine letting you to take me to high places without me even noticing."-The dark brown-haired answered with a laugh, and then looked into his hand.

She had just given him a flower.

He slightly blushed until he noticed something.

 _Wait a minute...That was a..._

Yuki suddenly yelped and threw it to the floor before repeatedly stepping on it and rub hands on his clothes in what seemed to be an attack of pure panic.

Motti just stood there while looking him in disbelief.

"Meow..."-She mumbled.-"You...you could have just said no."-

The boy with powers stopped his murdering of the poor flower before looking up to the girl beside him.

"Oh! S-sorry!"-He started to babble.-"I-I didn't meant to do that!"-

"You sure?"-

"Y-yeah! I'm just really _really_ allergic to daisies."-Yuki answered with a very nervous laugh.

Oh...

"So..."-The guy tried to quickly turn the page from what just happened.-"D-do you want to go to the museum with me?"-

* * *

Before being kicked out of the café, Yuki overheard a two people talking about visiting a museum, and he couldn't deny to get very excited. In fact, he was going to ask the warriors to go with him once the incident with the Eiffel tower ended, but after what they did in the zoo; it was better to keep them as far away from the museum as possible.

Yuki just want to enjoy a small visit without the fear of this place collapsing right in front his eyes.

"So...have you ever been in a museum before?"-The blue-eyed boy asked his friend as they both passed through the door.

"I-I..."-Motti started to laugh nervously-"...I have stole items from museums once or twice in the past...a-actually a lot."-

"Oh..."-Yuki wasn't sure of what to say to that. In fact, he felt kinda dumb for asking that.

"And...have you?"-The girl asked hoping for the conversation to change.

Even if inside of her mind, she was calling herself dumb for asking something as obvious as that.

"Just a couple of times."-He answered.-"I have only been able to go on school field trips."-

"School field trips?"-She asked at the same time she tilted her head.

"Yeah, sometimes teachers will take their students to places to help with some lessons."-Yuki explained.-"To be honest, they are a lot of fun."-

"But I thought you said school was torture."-Motti said remembering their previous conversation.

Yuki remembered what she meant, last night it took hours for Motti to fix the bracelet; so they talked a lot. Apparently she was curious about what having a 'normal' life is like, it was okay, he didn't minded to talk about it. However, when it was time to talk about his school life...he just couldn't stop.

His explanation about school was basically a rant about how he has practically been through hell for years without even dying.

"Yeah... I kinda exaggerated."-Yuki laughed and blushed a little bit.-"School may be horrible most days but it does has its moments."-

"Like what?"-The girl grew curious at learning anything positive from the place that was described as something worse than prison by her friend.

Yuki took his hand to his chin and started to think.

"Well...for the most part, the classes are okay and may I even dare to say some of them are amazing. Even if there are some disinterested teachers here and there, that's good too; sure, that means we have to learn on our own, at least we get some free time while the teacher do whatever they want."-The dark brown-haired boy explained.-"There is also the library, I swear I just could stay there all day instead of going to class. Also, when I am not being held against my will to see if I still fit inside my locker, having a small walk around the school is pretty nice. Gym class, I could do without, but the days I'm allowed to sit around without the instructor caring at all are usually my favorites."-

"What's Gym class?"-Motti asked with interest.

"It's basically a class where students need to be doing exercise, for the most part they are asked to do sports. To be honest, that's the only class I almost failed in various occasions. I mean, look at these arms, sometimes I doubt if I really have any muscle."-Yuki laughed at himself.

"Meow, you can say that again."-Motti poked the boy's arm and laughed too.-"When we met, I noticed that you are the lightest person I've ever lifted. I was so sure that maybe you were a little kid."-

Yuki rolled his eyes.

"Very funny."-He said with a lot of sarcasm in his voice.-"You know, I'm sure you would shine at gym class."-

The girl looked surprised for a second, but then she smiled.

"I would like to try it."-Motti suddenly said.

"Huh?"-

"School."-She clarified.-"I got scared when you told me the bad things about it, the way you described...it sounded worse than working with Johannes'... friends."-

Yuki noticed how for a second she shivered at the last word.

"I-I'm sorry for that."-He apologized.-"I didn't meant to scare you, is just...after getting harassed every single day, school just gets frustrating."-

"It's not fair for you getting treated like that."-She said, trying to repress her anger.-"For what you told me, you never did anything to that guy."-

"I don't even know his name!"-Yuki yelled with exasperation.-"In fact...I don't know anyone there! A-and yet! Guys will come out of nowhere trying to push me, and kick me, and taking away my glasses, a-and shove my books on my face! I don't even get why they hate me so much, is it because of the way that I look? Or is it because they all have a fist for a brain? Who knows?!"-

Realizing that he was yelling, he tried to calm down.

"I'm so done with those idiots..."-He mumbled.

Yuki was about to say something else but he felt something patting his foot. He looked down and found a little black cat with deep blue eyes.

The cat also had a small scar in his right eye.

What was a cat doing inside a museum?

Motti didn't seemed to care.

"Meow! You are adorable!"-The green-eyed girl kneeled in front of the cat.

The small creature seemed to be telling her something, and what was weirder; it looked like she was able to understand it.

"Wait...you can understand what it's saying?"-Yuki asked and she nodded.

"What _he_ is saying."-She corrected as she took the cat in her arms.

" _Fascinating."-_ Yuki said inside his mind.-"And...what is he saying?"-

"He says his name is Anubis."-Motti answered.

"That's a very odd name."-Yuki interrupted.

A cat named after the Greek name of the Egyptian god of the afterlife? The one who is depicted to look like a dog?

"He said; he wanted to meet you."-Motti sounded a little bit surprised.

"Me?"-Yuki asked with confusion.-"Why would a cat want to meet me?"-

Anubis appeared to answer the question and Motti appeared to be more confused.

"What did he said?"-The boy with glasses asked.

"Meow...he said there a statue of you here in the museum."-The girl answered.

 _What?_

"Uh...are you sure you translated that correctly?"-Yuki asked and Motti nodded.

The cat jumped out of the girl's arms and started running, after a second, he stopped and looked at them.

"He wants us to follow him."-The light-brown haired girl said before running in the direction Anubis went.

Yuki decided to follow them.

"Hey! Wait up!"-

 _Well, now they are following a cat that apparently will take them to see a statue of him._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Sure, why not?_

* * *

They ran through lots of exhibitions while chasing the cat, now they were both at the enormous exhibition of Greek mythology.

Okay, despite getting superpowers, being part of a prophecy, going to another continent in other to train, meeting other guys with powers, opening his heart and becoming friends with the girl who was in a mission to kidnap him, _this_ had to be the weirdest thing he has done.

Following a cat that claims this museum has a statue that looks like you, all because your friend can understand cats.

 _What has his life become?_

Just a few weeks ago, Yuki's biggest concern were trivial stuff like school, or not wanting to do his laundry, or getting mad because his favorite character of the latest book he read was killed.

Now every passing minute is just so...surreal.

What is he even d- wait a minute.

 _Is that?..._

"What is this?"-Yuki stopped running and walked over an exhibition.

There were a lot of tapestries, and vases in the exhibition but what called his attention were seven statues.

They were not gigantic like most statues here at the museum, they were normal-size. Two of them looked alike, they were two men opposite sides of the room, they were looking at each other with hate.

And the other five statues were behind the one in the right.

There appeared to be someone explaining these statues to a group of kids.

 _"This is King Zeus, and his army consisting of only five young soldiers. But don't let them fool you, these warriors were able to beat King Hades' whole battalion and eventually returning the kingdom to it's rightful heir. Some even say their power was beyond belie- Hey! Kids get down of there!"-_

Yuki walked only to be in front of the statue that looked exactly like him. There were papers in front of every statue, so he decided to take a look.

 _Ermis, The Broken One._

"What does it say?"-A voice startled him.

Yuki turned to his side and noticed Motti carrying the cat that guided them there.

He was so distracted that didn't even noticed them.

"Uh...y-yeah."-Then he started to read.-"It says, A scared child laid under that cold façade of strength, for everything he once loved was destroyed by fate. Tears ran through a face stained by blood, the spark of a rebellion was lighted and it could not be extinguished by a flood."-

Wow...that's heavy.

Yuki suddenly remembered what Dynamis told him about his ancestor.

"Why do you think he looks so much like you?"-The girl asked with curiosity.

Wait, she doesn't know?

"Uh...he is the warrior of Mercury."-Yuki answered with a bit of doubt.-"H-he is my ancestor."-

"There were warriors before?"-Motti asked.

"Yeah, actually; if it wasn't for them, me and the other warriors wouldn't have to be doing this right now"-He explained.

In fact, maybe they wouldn't even be born to begin with.

Maybe none of this would exist.

Yuki took a good look of his ancestor. They looked so similar. In fact they could be the same person, and for someone who is a twin, saying that is really weird.

"You two almost look the same."-Motti commented.-"Except..."-She took a closer look of the statue.

"Except for what?"-Yuki was curious of the physical differences between him and his ancestor.

"Meow, he looks so...angry."-The girl pointed.-"Look at his face, it looks like he wants to slice my throat from here."-

Yuki also analyzed the statue's face.

"He also looks very sad."-The green-eyed girl said.-"You can say he has been through a lot."-

" _He has."_ -Yuki thought.-" _I mean, there is a reason why he is 'The Broken One' out of all the warriors._ "-

"You know, aside from the hair...I don't think he looks that much like you."-Motti commented.

"Really?"-Yuki asked.

"Yeah, you have bigger eyes, and a more softer face."-She explained.-"Also, you can see that despite being so small; he looks really strong. He may be as thin as you, but he clearly has muscle."-

"Gee, thanks."-Yuki interrupted as he rolled his eyes.

"And he just looks kinda scary, specially compared with someone as nice looking as you."-Motti concluded with a smile.

Yuki couldn't avoid to blush after that last sentence.

"And, do the other statues look like your friends?"-The girl asked, apparently, she didn't noticed how red he was.

The blue-eyed boy snapped out of his thoughts and turned to see the other statues.

They indeed looked a lot like the other warriors.

"Yes, that one over there looks older than Tithi but they do look very similar."-He answered.-"It says his name is...Ehecatl...that's not a Greek name."-

 _Dynamis told him that Tithi was from Mesoamerica, maybe his ancestor was too._

He decided to read the inscription.

"Ehecatl, The Evening Star."-Yuki read.-"A lost boy was brought by the waves, fought for his freedom and protected his name. Never shed a tear, never once cried, an entire life was hidden under a bright smile."-

"So, he was not from the kingdom?"-The girl asked.

"Apparently not."-The boy answered, and moved to the next statue.-"This one right here is truly identical to Mr. Aguma."-

"He is really big."-Motti commented.

"His ancestor's name is Janus, The Relentless."-Yuki read.-"The strength of ten soldiers he possessed in one hand, but it was his knowledge and heart what made him king Zeus' second in command."-

That made him a little bit surprised.

Then again, despite never talking, it seems like there is a lot more to Aguma that what is shown.

Maybe he will be a great leader in the battle.

Yuki looked at the other statue.

"Wait...is this Mr. King's ancestor?"-Yuki noticed that despite having the same face, the warrior of Mars' hair is way too spiky.

May even defy Mr. Gingka's hair.

"Marcus, The soldier."-He read, noticing that most of the warrior's name have a lot to do with the planets they represent.-"Born into royalty and kept it a secret, the heir wanted to take orders, not to give them. So he ran away with a sword on his back, the lives of those he loved made him ready to attack."-

No way.

King's ancestor was a prince from another kingdom?

That means...King is royalty.

Maybe his name isn't ridiculous at all.

And as for Dynamis...he was the spitting image of his ancestor.

"Jove, The Voice of Silence."-Yuki read the name.-"The obedient servant who always stayed by his master's side, couldn't make a sound but king Zeus saw what was inside. Once the battle was over, he was chosen to protect everyone's legacy. And then one day, every descendant would find their destiny."-

Yeah...that's exactly what Dynamis is doing.

He is not allowed to be more than what his ancestor was.

* * *

They decided to check a few more exhibitions before leaving. Motti had to work in a couple of hours and they didn't had more time to see it all.

She would have a night shift and couldn't go visit him tonight.

It was okay, he perfectly understood. Besides, he really enjoyed going to the museum with her.

However, after what happen with the statues, Yuki just felt the necessity of getting out of the museum. Is not like he got upset or anything but he...felt something.

With every single inscription he read, is like he got to see every warrior deep into their eyes and experience first hand what was their lives. I was weird.

Specially with his own ancestor.

"Are you okay?"-Motti asked noticing how he passed his hand through his hair.

"Y-yeah...I think I'm just tired."-Yuki answered.-"Uh...Why do you still have him?"-

He referred to the cat she was still holding in her arms.

"Anubis doesn't have where to go."-She answered.

"And you are going to adopt him?"-He asked.

"More like letting him stay with me, if he wants to leave then there is nothing I can do about it."-

The moment they went through the museum's door, they noticed a really big storm washing the streets of Paris. That was weird, it was sunny the whole day.

It was more of an instinct, but after noticing the rain; Yuki used his powers to make an umbrella.

"Here."-The dark brown-haired boy gave the umbrella to his friend.-"I don't know how much it will last, but I hope you can get to work."-

"Meow, Thanks."-Motti smiled and took the umbrella.-"And what will you do?"-

"I'll go look for my friends."-Yuki slightly signaled the streets.

Right after he finished his sentence, they both noticed an explosion coming out of the park.

"And...I found them."-Yuki mumbled with annoyance. For some reason, it made Motti giggle.

Quickly after that, Motti said goodbye and Yuki decided to follow the smoke to find the other warriors.

And he found them, Both Gingka and King were knocked on the floor while Tithi was poking Gingka's face to wake him up.

"Uh...guys, what happened?"-The warrior of Mercury asked, knowing the answer must be that they got into a fight.

"Gingkie and King started to fight."-Tithi told him.

"Where were you?"-Aguma suddenly asked.

"Just...went for a walk."-He confessed.

"We were looking for you."-The warrior of Saturn took both unconscious boys and carried them over his shoulder.-"They started blaming each other for your disappearing."-

"S-sorry."-Yuki never thought of that.

Aguma started walking.

"Let's go."-

Both Tithi and Yuki started following their friend.

"Tatekyo is very angry right now."-Tithi suddenly said.

"Uh? Wait, is this rain being caused by Mr. Kyoya?"-He asked and Tithi nodded.

"When he gets really angry he causes things like this."-The little boy said.

"He must be angry because Dynamis doesn't want to fight with him again."-Aguma interrupted.

Both Yuki and Tithi laughed at that statement.


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey!"-King yelled before swinging his sword again-"That's not fair!"-

"What?!"-Yuki asked as he used his shield to block his friend's attack.

"Choose _one_ weapon already!"-The blue haired warrior complained.

"No way!"-The warrior of Mercury smirked before using his free hand to make a whip and tangled it on King's left foot.

Then, he pulled it.

"Ah!"-The warrior of Mars yelled in exasperation as he fell on the floor.-"That's not fair!"-

He quickly tried to get back up again.

Yuki, however, took this as an opportunity and made a katana with both his hands.

"I thought you said I _should not_ expect a battle to be fair!"-The blue eyed boy laughed as he prepared, because he knew that his opponent would try to strike him with his sword once again.

Because of King's super strength, he successfully threw Yuki at the other side of the room with only one push.

But, Yuki's powers reacted before his mind and by putting his hands behind him, he accidentally made a small energy wall that saved him from getting any further. The boy used that same wall to jump and getting launched to King's direction.

"How did you do that?!"-King was genuinely impressed by that move.

"I have no idea!"-Yuki answered without driving his attention away from his opponent.

The other warriors were observing the battle with excitement, Gingka and Tithi cheered both their friends while Kyoya would throw an occasional insult to both of them, usually about how weak they are compared to himself. Aguma was silent, as usual, but shown how impressed he was by his friends' ability in combat. He looked so surprised, specially Yuki's since his first battle was an absolute disaster.

Dynamis however...he was not here.

Well, he was _there_ , but was not able to appreciate the display of his teammates' power because he could feel his mind was about to explode with anguish.

 _How has he not found the two remaining warriors by now?_

Nemesis could be awaken any second!

Since the last two were warriors of the four seasons, he knew they would be very powerful, and because of that; probably hard to track...

 _But come on!_

He found Kyoya before even localizing Tithi!

And yes, despite the irony of being Phoenix's son, Gingka was actually the last one to be found before Yuki.

But it took only _one_ accident with his powers to be localized!

How can it be possible for him not knowing, at the very least, who the last warriors are?

 _They are the warriors of Summer and Winter for crying out loud!_ They are supposed to be the most dangerous ones!

All the warriors, including himself, are supposed to be dangerous to be around due to their power.

But according to his ancestors' predictions about the warriors of the four seasons, it appeared that they would turn out to be so powerful that they would be able to destroy entire cities _with only one hand._

And he trusted those predictions considering that so far, they were proved to be all true.

Kyoya, the warrior of the Spring; was able to manipulate the Earth's emotions, or 'weather' at his will. Just like his ancestors predicted.

Gingka, the warrior of Autumn; could feel, absorb, and even return all the mana around him. Despite representing the season where most life on Earth has to either die or sleep, life is what makes him strong.

According to the predictions that were left in the temple, the warrior of Summer will have the power of the light that gives life and energy to the earth, and the warrior of Winter should be given the power of the darkness. Not evil darkness, the kind of darkness presented in the night, the one so powerful to protect the earth while it rest.

 _How can anybody be able to hide that for almost a month?!_

Everything he has ever supposed to do was to fulfill his role as guardian.

And now...

The world may be doomed because of his incompetency!

 _He is so bad at this..._

Why couldn't the return of Nemesis happen a generation ago?

That way his father could be the one training the warriors, and he would have done a far better job than Dynamis will ever do.

None of the warriors have reached their full potential, and the team still incomplete! And is all because of him!

He doesn't deserve his powers...

He doesn't deserve to be a warrior...

He doesn't deserve to be the guardian...

He doesn't de-

"I win!"-

The guy with lilac hair looked up and saw Yuki pinned against the floor while King had his sword just about a couple of inches from his friend's face.

In less than a minute, the blue haired warrior retrieved his sword and extended his hand to help the blue-eyed boy.

Which he gladly accepted.

"You were awesome!"-King complimented his friend.

"Thanks!"-Yuki blushed slightly and smiled widely.-"I still lost though."-

"Who cares?! You almost won!"-He answered.

Right after that, both of them turned to Dynamis with a smile.

Suddenly all the warriors were looking at him, as if they were expecting something.

What are they w-Oh! Right!

"You did great, both of you."-Dynamis commented.-"Yuki, you got way better so fast, and I have no doubt that you'll only keep getting stronger."-

"I want to fight Yuki tomorrow!"-Tithi yelled excitedly.

"Sure."-Yuki nodded.

"I guess we better head to rest."-Dynamis tried to dismiss his teammates but was suddenly interrupted.

"Not so fast!"-King yelled.-"We are having a sleepover!"-

"Wha-"-

"Yeah!"-Gingka joined his friend's excitement.-"We are celebrating Yuki's progress with junk food, games, dumb movies and staying up all night!"-

"That actually sounds good."-Yuki giggled.

Dynamis couldn't understand why that was supposed to be fun.

"I...I guess you can do that."-The warrior of Jupiter commented.-"Well, goodnight!"-

As he tried to walk away, he felt someone pulling his robe.

"You are coming with us!"-Tithi said with a big smile.

"Uh... I don't think so, I'm very busy and Ah! Wait!"-Before even finishing his sentence, King lifted him up in the air.

"Nonsense, Mister!"-The redhead laughed.

"You are having fun, and you are gonna like it!"-King yelled.

Even though he could use his powers to free himself, Dynamis decided that it was better to not argue with them.

"...F-fine."-Dynamis sighed.

* * *

Is this supposed to be fun for people his age?

Dynamis couldn't understand it.

First, why would they crash in Tsubassa's room having their own rooms perfectly available? Second, why would they eat so many deserts knowing it's supposed to be bad for them? Third, why did this movie mirrored their lives so much?

Is about something named...The Power Rangers...

It was about a group of troubled kids that found powerful stones that gives them powers and are reunited by a former warrior to fight an evil that was awakened as soon as they got their...fragments.

This is so uncomfortably close to their current situation.

Then, they decided to play a game named "Twenty Questions" that consisted to ask questions between them, apparently to know each other a little bit better. Despite the questionable structure of such game like this, it may be a nice bonding experience for the team.

And so far what he has learned about his team is...

That Kyoya used to be in a group of juvenile delinquents, and is mad at the fact that his younger brother is in a motorcycle gang.

Tithi used to scare people with a mask because he was, and still is, terrified of strangers.

Yuki has his ears pierced because his mother was taking his sister to it, and apparently she took the wrong sleeping baby.

And he had to reveal his childish fear of lizards all because Tithi wanted to know.

Why was this considered to be fun?

"Okay, I have to ask this. Mr. Tsubasa."-Yuki said to the silver-haired guy-"How come that, despite being only seventeen, you are an agent for the WBBA?"-

Tsubasa just shrugged at that question, probably used to people asking him that.

"It's all because of my mom, you see she is an agent too."-He started explaining.-"A really amazing one, but she kept it all a secret from me and dad. So, when I was a kid, I found out and quickly asked her to join and pretty much blackmailed her by telling dad if she said no."-

"And your father doesn't know?"-Kyoya was curious about his friend's backstory.

"He has no clue!"-Tsubasa laughed-"After all these years he thinks mom is a business woman and he also thinks that I'm in America studying in some prestigious academy. The only one that almost finds out in various occasions is my little cousin, Yu"-

"Yu?...as in Yu Tendo?"-Yuki was surprised by this.

"No way, do you know him?"-The silver haired guy asked in surprise.-"Oh wait! Of course, you are from Metal Bey City aren't you?."-

"I can't believe you are his cousin."-The blue-eyed boy commented.-"You guys look nothing alike!"-

Tsubasa just shrugged again.

"Our dads are step-brothers."-He answered.-"Okay, not it's my turn to ask. Gingka, I still don't understand how despite being the director's son, it took us so much time to figure out you were the one of the warriors. Care to explain?"-

Gingka started to think before answering.

"...I think, it maybe had to do with dad never being at home, and me being pretty lonely at school."-The redhead answered leaving everyone pretty much shocked.

"No way, the very definition of class clown being the loner at school?"-Kyoya asked with a smirk.-"I don't buy it."-

"I'm telling the truth!"-Gingka insisted.-"Dad made me move from my home at Koma Village because he thought it would be the best for me, and got me into a school full of snobby rich kids. No one there liked me because I had pretty average grades and wasn't 'worthy' of being at that school."-

"How did you found out about your powers?"-King asked.

"After school, I would go to the forest. I loved it there because it remind me of home, and I got hit by my fragment while I was taking a nap by the river. And I didn't really hadn't uh... awaken them until a couple of weeks later. I mean, I was feeling different since I got it but nothing had happened yet."-

"And how did it happened?"-Yuki asked.

"Well, I was getting my results on a pretty important test and turns out I was the only student who failed. I have never been good at school and despite all my efforts, the best I can be is just average. And as soon as the teacher said that I failed the test, everyone started talking 'behind my back'. It was always the same every single day."-Gingka was starting to appear very annoyed of just remembering his life at school.-"People would talk about how much of a failure I am with me _still being in the room_! It was 'Hey, did you heard that Hagane was the only one to fail? What is he even doing here?' or 'Can you believe Hagane is the son of a very important man? He must be such a disappointment for his family!' or 'I can't believe an idiot like him walk among us!' Ugh! They were all jerks!"-

His eyes showed that blue gleam the moment he started quoting his classmates' insults.

"I was so frustrated that suddenly my powers awakened by themselves."-Gingka stopped yelling and continued explaining-"A guy backed away from me and pointed how my eyes started shining blue. Then, the plants inside the classroom suddenly died, many students got startled because I accidentally launched a blue beam at the floor. I didn't know what to do, so I just shoot at the lights and escaped as soon as the class got dark. I don't know for how long I was running, but I noticed I wasn't even in the floor anymore. And...yeah, that's what happened."-

Everyone was so surprised by Gingka's story that nobody talked for a while before the redhead decided to change the topic.

"A-and...King! How did you found out about your powers?!"-He asked while laughing nervously.

"Uh, Well! The kids at the orphanage were driving me nuts as always and I had this secret place where I liked to think and punching stuff and...I knew something was wrong after breaking a column just by touching it."-The blue haired guy laughed and scratched the back of his head.-"Hey Yuki! I have a question for you, what's the worst thing you've ever done?"-

Yuki started to think...well, he for sure had to choose something from his life that didn't included him feeling like a hopeless waste of air. And for sure, nothing about the part were he just didn't cared about either living or dying and was pretty much in zombie-mode for years.

"Maybe...It could be when I got kicked out of the boy scouts."-He answered.

Not even a second after his response, the boy already heard a bunch of snorts and giggles.

"What the hell did you do to get kicked out of the boy scouts?"-Kyoya asked with a laugh.-"I tried to get kicked out so many times and couldn't even get kicked out after vandalizing the canoes!"-

"I...caused a huge explosion while trying to make a small bonfire."-Yuki was rather embarrassed by this memory.-"I got really tired of trying and decided to combine some very flammable chemicals to lit the fire...that...h-had to be my worst idea ever. After it, I cause a huge explosion, almost burned the entire camp, and got kicked out. Then I forbidden by my grandfather to do anything that could cause another explosion. I'm not allowed to use chemicals at home anymore, can't use matches, I'm not allowed to get anywhere near the oven, not even the microwave and...yeah, I'm pretty much considered a walking fire hazard."-

Before anyone could laugh at that, a sudden sound made itself present.

It was Yuki's phone.

He accepted the call, and suddenly the screen showed Madoka and a few more people beside her.

"Hi Yuki!"-She greeted her brother, as did some of the people near her.

"Hey Madoka."-Yuki greeted his twin sister.-"What's all that people doing in our room?"-

"We are having a sleepover!"-Yu's voice suddenly interrupted.-"Hi Cosmic!"-

As soon as Tsubasa heard that voice, he opted for hiding behind Aguma.

"What are you doing?"-The warrior of Saturn asked.

"Shh!"-The silver haired guy shushed him.-"If Yu finds out that I'm in Paris instead of the American school or whatever the hell I'm supposed to be, he will tell his dad! And his dad will tell my dad! And what's even worse, My dad will tell my mom! And if that happens, _I_ will be dead meat, so pretend I'm not here!"-He whispered.

"That's funny!"-King suddenly made himself notice.-"We are also having a sleepover! Hi! My name is King, I'm Yuki's friend and you are _way_ too pretty to be his twin sister!"-

That kind of greeting made both Madoka and Yu start giggling. While Yuki shoot a 'Not cool' glare on King's direction.

"You appear to have a lot of friends over there."-Madoka commented with a bright smile. She was hoping that her brother abandoned his timid nature and became part of a group of nice friends.

"Y-yeah!"-The blue-eyed boy giggled as he blushed a little in embarrassment.-"Uh... You already met Gingka and King, and... this is Dynamis, this right here is Kyoya, this is Aguma, and here is Tithi...Tithi? Hey, don't you want to say hi? H-hey! Oh come on, Tithi!"-

It appeared to be that the little boy was embarrassed to even show is face and hid behind Dynamis. As for Madoka, she smiled even more after seeing that Yuki really made new friends.

"Hey, Yuki!"-Suddenly, Kenta took Madoka's phone.-"Sorry for not being there when you were going to leave!"-

"Oh, Don't worry about that!"-Yuki answered.

"Look! Yuki, this is my cousin, Ryuuga!"-Suddenly a very serious young man that was pretty much just sitting and not even paying attention to the camera.-"Say hi, Ryuuga!"-Kenta told him.

Ryuuga didn't changed his indifferent expression.

"Stop being a butt and say hi!"-Kenta yelled.

Didn't even said a word.

Heck, Madoka was right. This guy is very intimidating.

" _Anyway_!"-The brown haired girl took her phone back and suddenly show herself to be right beside a blue haired girl that had her eyes glued to a book.-"Yuki, this is my friend Hikaru!"-

The girl looked up for a second an waved her hand.

"Nice to meet you!"-Yuki greeted.-"I see you are already on the fourth book."-

"Yes, I never thought Harry Potter would be this good."-Hikaru commented with a smile.

"Thanks for taking care of my sister."-The blue-eyed boy said with a small smile.

"I'm just glad she is doing better."-The blue haired girl said.-"In fact, is just like nothing happened."-

"I'm gla-"-

"Cosmic! Madoka broke the twin code!"-Yu suddenly interrupted.

"I told you to not tell him!"-Madoka suddenly shouted.

"What's the twin code?"-Dynamis asked with curiosity.

"Are you a twin?"-Yuki asked his friend.

"No"-He answered.

"Then you don't need to know! And, Madoka, What does he mean? What did you do?"-Yuki asked in confusion.

"I...Uh...Just broke a small rule?..."-The brunette suddenly got nervous.

"Madoka..."-Yuki crossed his arms.

"It wasn't even that serious! It shouldn't be in the code to begin with!"-The girl was starting to act defensively.

"Did you spit on the doorknob?"-He asked.

"No."-She answered.

"Well, I know for a fact that you didn't dyed my hair while I was sleeping, so; You got a pet in our house without telling anyone?"-He asked.

"No..."-

"Don't tell me you made an unauthorized twin-swap without my consent."-

"Not exactly...You see, Kenta and Yu wanted to have a Voltron marathon and..."-

"You are watching season two without me, are you?!"-Yuki's eyes went wide with surprise.

"They made me!"-Madoka pointed at Kenta and Yu.

"I can't believe you!"-Yuki was notoriously upset.-"That means when I get to see it you will already know how it ends!"-

"If I can say something, it's amazing so far."-Madoka laughed nervously.

Yuki sighed.

"Okay...Just answer me something, and I will no longer be mad at you."-The dark brown haired boy said.

"Sure."-She accepted.

"Is...Matt alive?"-He asked.

"Yes, and you are dressing up as him for next Halloween."-She answered with a giggle.

"Why?"-

"Because I want to be Pidge."-

"Fair enough."-

"Hey, Madoka!"-Kenta yelled.-"Now that you are coming clean, you should tell us what did you do to make your laptop explode!"-

"What?"-

"Uh...G-goodbye!"-

The video chat suddenly ended.

"Oh well."-King suddenly talked.-"Who wants to freeze their brains?!"-


	18. Chapter 18

After finishing with his report, Tsubasa didn't really had much to do. So, he decided to check the warrior's training. Maybe this time he can catch them having a really intense fight.

Or maybe not.

The warriors were sitting on the floor while doing their "Mind-training" again, seriously; it's been months and not _once_ he has seen them fight in the training room.

The only times they display their powers in front of him is to cause some destruction around the house.

Then again, He is surprised that they can be silent for a very long time. Usually, at least two of them are fighting every three minutes.

"Ugh! Seriously Mr. Gingka, can you not?"-Yuki suddenly asked, with a tone of voice full of disgust.

There it is.

"Uh, What?"-The redhead boy asked in confusion.

"I seriously don't mind if you like Madoka, but can you stop thinking about her for _five seconds?_ "-He asked, making his friend's face turn a bright pink color of embarrassment.

"L-like her?! I-I don't like her!"-Gingka literally babbled.-"I-I m-mean! I do like her! B-but not in that way!"-

"Mr. Gingka...It's so obvious you like her."-

"I-I don't!"-

"We all know you do."-Yuki insisted

"I don't!"-Gingka repeated.

"Oh really? Then _why_ did you asked me if she had a boyfriend after you barely met her?"-The boy with blue eyes asked in a very annoyed tone of voice.

"Oh snap!"-King interrupted without even turning his head.-"Yuki is mad at Gingka for crushing on his sister!"-

"I. Don't. _Care if he has a crush on her._ "-Yuki sighed in exasperation-"Mr. Gingka, you can be in love with my sister all you want, but can you please stop thinking about her when I can literally see your thoughts?! Please? It's disgusting."-

"I-I'm n-not thinking about her like that! I was just remembering our talk last night!"-The warrior of Autumn tried to excuse himself.

"Hagane, I had enough with Four Eye's thoughts of confusing science and shit."-Kyoya growled while closing his eyes even tighter.-"Can you keep your stupid hormones out of my head?!"-

"Don't implicate things like that, Mr. Kyoya!"-

"Not _that_ kind of talk, you guys!"-Gingka's face was now as red as his hair.-"Madoka and I were discussing ideas for a secret project of hers."-

King giggled softly.

"Don't lie to us, Gingka."-The warrior of Mars said in a very sly tone.-"You like your friend's sister, there is nothing to be ashamed of."-

"I don't like her that way!"-Gingka yelled again.

"Is Gingkie in love?"-Tithi suddenly asked.

" _Very_ in love."-King answered with a snort.-"Hey, Yuki, are you okay with your roommate having the hots for your twin sister?"-

"King!"-The guy with amber eyes yelled with a very angry tone.

"Like I said before, I couldn't care less. But I would appreciate if Mr. Gingka would stop rubbing it in my face!"-

"I'm not rubbing anything in your face!"-Gingka yelled.

"Then stop thinking about _how awesome she is_ , and focus!"-Yuki yelled, this time, he opened his eyes for a second.

Tsubasa remembered how like three months ago, Yuki was really nervous about everything, to the point where he could barely say a word to anyone; but now, he would even participate in their stupid arguments with no hesitation.

 _"They grow up so fast."_ -The silver haired guy sarcastically thought as he laughed.

He was betting on Gingka being the one to snap first as consequence of King's teasing.

And speaking of King's teasing.

"Our little Gingka getting so flustered with his first crush."-The blue eyed soldier said with lots of sarcasm.-"How adorable!"-

"Shut up!"-Gingka's face couldn't get more red at this point.

"Mr. King, seriously; shut up."-Even Yuki was fed up with this.

"Someone has to say it!"-He laughed.-"Since, you know, _Gingka won't say he is in love..._ "-

"Don't you _dare_ to use my favorite movie against me!"-Gingka warned.

"Mr. King, did you _had_ to involve one of my favorite movies?"-Yuki sighed. He was regretting scolding Gingka and practically starting this stupid fight.

Oh, look at this. Maybe it will be Yuki the first one to attack King, that would be his first physical fight to start himself.

"But honestly, who can blame you?"-King ignored his blue-eyed friend.-"Madoka is just so beautiful!"-

"King, I swear!"-

"Mr. King, Shut up!"-

The warrior or Mars smirked.

"Wait...Since, you know... You feel head over heels for _his_ _twin..._.doesn't that mean that you think Yuki might be a little bit...you know...good looking?-He delivered one last blow.

Both Yuki and Gingka opened his eyes in both surprise and horror.

Just seeing their faces made King feel the satisfaction of killing two birds in one blow.

Gingka's eyes were covered in glue energy as a sign of anger. Meanwhile, Yuki looked like he was about to puke.

"Say that again, you jerk! I dare you to say it again!"-Gingka grabbed his friend by the collar.-"I swear on Dynamis' robe, if you don't stop tormenting me, I will make you eat my starbolts!"-

"Since when you can't take a joke?!"-King was laughing so hard that he had tears on his eyes.

Instead of blasting him, Gingka started shaking him at the same time he started yelling. Mostly about how if he has or not a crush on Yuki's sister, that was no one's business but his.

King, on the other hand, took him as a confession of him being right this whole time.

Does he need that confession?

Even Tsubassa knows about Gingka's crush.

What? He wasn't meddling or anything, Gingka is way too obvious for his own good. Maybe it has to do with him getting really emotional because of his powers.

Interesting, now that his nauseous state was over, Yuki joined his roommate and started yelling at King too.

Due to all the noise of King's laughs, Gingka's yelling, Tithi's yelling about how king was 'being a meanie', and Kyoya's growling, nothing Yuki would say was distinguishable. Tsubassa only understood a part of King being really immature, and him not caring about anyone's love-life.

He found interesting the way Dynamis stopped his meditation and just looked at his teammates with mild amusement.

Was he that used to them fighting during this kind of training?

Well, it's just a matter of time for someone to deliver the first punch.

Tsubasa is just so sure that it will be Gingka.

"I'M DONE WITH THIS!"-

Or Kyoya.

After like two seconds of yelling, a lighting bolt stroke in the middle of the room.

"Oh my, this is getting good."-Tsubassa leaned at the side of the door.

Maybe he will get to see them fighting in the training room, this is the only place inside the house where they are out of his jurisdiction if they start a fire.

"WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO BE DOING HERE?!"-Kyoya yelled at Dynamis.-"Are you sure we are training?!"-

Dynamis didn't even said a word.

"All you ever do is sit around and make us fight each other, and then sit again while we do the mind bonding crap!"-The green haired guy looked so mad, that anyone could swear that he was about to kill someone.-"Is the same every goddamn day! You are supposed to be training us! But you have not _once_ fought with any of us!"-

The warrior of Jupiter raised his eyebrow.

"So, you want to fight me?"-He asked in a very monotone voice.

"I want you to train us for real, no more leaving us to fight each other, no more meditating, no more sitting around, no more cleaning this dumb place as a stupid _bonding experience"-_

That last one was actually Tsubasa's fault.

"I want to be done with your stupid, useless, and wasteful way of training us! AND LEARN SOMETHING USEFUL!"-

Dynamis just shrugged.

"Fine, how about this; If you guys can take me down, you are done with my training."-His tone was more mocking than serious.-"And I will start training you the way you want."-

"Wait."-Yuki intervened.-"Shouldn't we have an opinion in-"-

"Deal!"-Kyoya, King, Tithi and Gingka said at the same time.

The warrior of Mercury looked at his teammates in disbelief, and turned his head.

"Mr. Aguma, please back me up here."-Yuki practically begged.

"Sorry kid."-Aguma actually answered.-"I think this would could be good for us."-

"There is no way we can beat Dynamis."-The warrior of Mercury insisted.-"He can do everything we can and far better."-

Aguma formed a small smile and put his hand on his friend's hair.

Tsubasa often wondered what Aguma was thinking, he was a guy of few words...like; _very few_ words.

Like; he had only heard him talk once or twice.

However, despite almost never talking, it appeared that Aguma and Dynamis have some kind of understanding of each other. That might be because Aguma was the first warrior to be found, and because of that, the first one to experience Dynamis' way of training the warriors.

Even if Tsubasa couldn't understand what Aguma had in mind, he knew there was a reason why Dynamis' actually listened to Kyoya's complaining all of the sudden.

This is gonna be one hell of a fight.

As for the warriors, it was obvious in their faces that they were not ready for this battle. Not because they were scared, well Yuki actually looked nervous, but because none of them had fight Dynamis before. The warrior of Jupiter noticed this very quickly and laughed softly.

"I'll give you the first shot."-Dynamis said to his teammates.-"Whenever you are ready."-

They suddenly looked at each other, they were making themselves the same question.

Which one should be the one to start?

Tsubasa noticed how they started to give each other looks and slightly move their heads, it was as if they were communicating mentally, but considering how they can't use telepathy without Dynamis; this was clearly something else.

It was almost as if they has a really strong bond.

One that can make them read each other perfectly.

Dynamis didn't even looked prepared, he was just standing there being his calm usual self, in fact; he wasn't even looking up. He didn't paid in how Gingka was suddenly flying in his direction.

Did they took too long thinking about how to start their fight, only to have Gingka abruptly flying to attack Dynamis?

Wait.

Before the redhead even got halfway to his opponent, Kyoya started moving his hands and in a matter he was forming black clouds inside the training room.

Meanwhile, King took his sword and ran to Dynamis' direction.

The silver haired agent could start figuring out their plan.

In what felt like a mere three seconds, the warrior of Jupiter was surrounded by lightning it looked like Kyoya imprisoned him while Gingka and King got closer and were ready to deliver the first blow.

However...

The moment Gingka's hands started emitting light, and King's sword was a few centimeters of touching him; Dynamis, in a brief movement, made his cage of lighting disappear and replaced it with a bright lilac light. Nobody could even process how that sudden change had happened because in what appeared to be less than a second, that energy quickly wrapped both Gingka and King making them stop their attacks, and threw them to the other side of the room.

It haven't been even a minute and two of the strongest warriors were slammed against the wall.

Well, let's see how many of them are gonna get injured because of Kyoya's short temper.

Maybe it was because he felt like he had to do it, but Yuki started to attack Dynamis and see if he can at least hit him.

With his right hand, he had made a bow and started shooting arrows at his teammate's direction.

Dynamis was moving really fast, he avoided getting hit without using too much effort. He wasn't even looking at Yuki and somehow managed to avoid every arrow almost perfectly.

Besides Dynamis incredible display of hand-in-hand combat, Tsubasa also noticed how Yuki could be a little slow when it came to shooting, but his aim was incredible.

The precision he had every time he attacked was probably why Dynamis noticed he shouldn't be too confident and started looking at his friend.

Out of nowhere, Kyoya also started to shoot lighting at Dynamis' direction, at the same time Tithi was shooting really bright rays and Aguma's energy was shot like giant blades made of purple light, it was kinda like Kyoya's wind.

And speaking of which.

There was so much wind in the room, that it looked like a hurricane in there.

With all the commotion going on that side of the room, Tsubasa almost missed Gingka flying at Dynamis direction as he carried King with him.

Oh, so that's their plan.

They are distracting Dynamis, and probably trying to tiring him up while King would take him down from the back.

It was as if the warrior of Jupiter foresaw this, because before King could try to attack him again, he put his hands on the floor and used his powers on it.

None of the presents understood what he just did, but suddenly, the floor had disappeared. The warriors were being suck in what appeared to be a black hole, they started panic and pleading for their teammate to stop.

Maybe it was because he took mercy on them, but that nightmare was soon over.

The only downside is that they suddenly found themselves to be floating in space.

They couldn't believe what was happening.

 _How powerful is Dynamis?_

Tsubasa started to panic about what happened to the training room, but then noticed one thing.

The place where he was standing was exactly the same.

How was he able to transform half this place in freaking space?

Did he opened some kind of portal with his weird, psychic powers?

Or maybe...

"Listen to me!"-

The warriors started yelling in fear and looked at Aguma.

"This is not real!"-The warrior of Saturn warned.-"Illusions are his strongest ability! Do not fear, you are okay!"-

They listened to their friend and started breathing, nothing was happening, and no matter how much they tried to move, they were still floating slowly.

Except for one.

Gingka noticed how he was the only one to have an advantage to this kind of environment, and started flying around Dynamis while shooting some starbolts at him. Which Dynamis blocked with just canalizing energy on his left hand.

Meanwhile, Tithi, King, and Kyoya were desperately shacking in order to see if they could be free from this this torture in zero-gravity.

Aguma was looking around trying to get an idea, but Yuki appeared to be...

Meditating?

Why the hell is he doing that right now?!

After relaxing for what it felt like a couple of minutes, Yuki took a deep breath and somehow found the strength to kneel down and placing his widely open hands under his feet.

Nobody could believe this...

Yuki used his powers to simulate a floor for him to stop floating.

Without losing time, he started running, the boy didn't even needed to look down or anything. His powers were automatically creating thin pieces of solid energy for every step he took.

Before getting to Dynamis and Gingka, Yuki threw a shield made out of energy at Dynamis' direction, which he obviously avoided, and created what appeared to be a giant hammer once he got to hit him directly.

But when Yuki got to hit him, he noticed how Dynamis just went through it.

Dammit.

This Dynamis was a part of the illusion.

The warrior of Mercury was about to get frustrated, but he couldn't since, this illusion suddenly disappeared and the training room appeared to get back to normal.

Except that Tsubassa noticed something very peculiar.

There were two Kyoyas present in the room.


	19. Chapter 19

Since nobody in their right mind would willingly want to have two Kyoyas, let alone in the same room, it only meant Dynamis used his illusion powers to make himself look like Kyoya.

Tsubasa was amazed with the way Dynamis thought out of the box and brought a real challenge to his teammates.

Now this, was going to be really hard. Both Kyoyas looked exactly the same, from their heights to those stupid scars on their faces. Heck, Tsubasa was always recognized because of his sharp senses and attention to detail and even he has a hard time telling them apart.

Now he can't imagine the kind of predicament the warriors must be facing.

* * *

"What are you trying to do?"-One of the green haired guys asked.

"Wha- Me?! What the hell are _you_ trying to do?!"-The other one yelled.

Everyone else in the room starred at each other with a lot of doubt in their gazes, the two of them are very convincing.

"Wait. Don't tell me you idiots are falling for it!"-The Kyoya from the right side of the room exclaimed.-"He doesn't even look that much like me!"-

"Stop that already!"-The Kyoya from the left yelled.-"I'll let you know you, Dynamis, these guys may be idiots! But nobody is stupid enough to buy your performance!"-

Right after that declaration, both Kyoyas looked turned their heads and looked like they expected something from their teammates.

Every single one of the warriors had a really puzzled look on their faces.

"You've got to be kidding me!"-Kyoya yelled.-"What about you, Four Eyes?! You are supposed to be the smart one!"-

Yuki shrugged with embarrassment.

"Hey!"-The other Kyoya yelled.-"I am the only one who calls him Four Eyes! But you know what?!"-He turned to the warriors.-"Dynamis is right, you imbeciles should be better than this!"-

"Stop pretending to be me!"-

" _You_ stop pretending to be me, is not gonna work!"-

"Dynamis is a really good actor."-King whispered on Yuki's ear, and the blue eyed boy nodded.

Both Kyoyas groaned.

"You know what?! Screw all of you!"-Kyoya extended his right arm.-"I _know_ there is something he can't copy!"-

His arm was suddenly surrounded with electricity, and he ran to the doppelganger's direction.

"How did you-"-The other Kyoya was cut because he jumped to dodge the attack.

When that happened, all the warriors prepared to attack the Kyoya that wasn't emitting lighting from his hands.

"That's the fake one!"-Gingka yelled as he flew into what he believed to be Dynamis' direction.

Everyone followed his lead.

To avoid getting wrecked by his own teammates, the presumed illusion widely opened his arms abruptly and sent a very strong wind current to keep everyone as far away from him as possible.

"You idiots!"-He yelled as soon as his friends were sent flying.

"How did you do that?!"-The Kyoya from the other side of the room asked as soon as he got back on his feet.

"Duh! What else did you expect me to do?!"-The other Kyoya asked angrily.

They both started to shot lightning and wind at each other without caring about the rest.

"He _can_ also copy Kyoya's powers?!"-Gingka sounded so amazed but also annoyed.

"It makes a lot of sense, with the power of creating illusions; the possibilities may be endless."-Yuki answered.-"There must be a way..."-

"Wait! I have an idea!"-King interrupted.-"Illusions cannot hurt us, let them both shot at us and the one who really causes damage is the real Kyoya."-

"No way."-Yuki answered with skepticism as he crossed his arms.-"I had enough of his lightning on my first battle, thank you very much."-

"Besides, what's the point of having to wait for any of us to get hurt?"-Gingka added.-"In a real battle, we shouldn't be taking any chances."-

"Do you have any suggestion, then?"-King asked with annoyance.

"What if we ask a question that only Tatekyo can answer."-Tithi suggested.

"Dynamis has been in our minds, there is nothing we know about Kyoya that he doesn't."-King answered.

"Then, what do we do?"-Gingka was growing impatient.-"Just attack both?"-

"No! Mr. Gingka, the warriors of the four seasons are far more important than us."-Yuki interrupted.-"We should be protecting you, not attacking you."-

"Then what do you think we should do?!"-The redhead asked with exasperation.

"I don't know!"-The warrior of Mercury was also desperate about this whole situation.-"There must be something...Mr. Dynamis is only human, he couldn't have copied Mr. Kyoya down to perfection."-

"So far, it looks like he has."-King signaled both green haired warriors fighting each other in what appeared to be a very intense fight.

"He even has Kyoya's temper on point."-Gingka commented.

"Yeah, he does because that's...Because that's one of Mr. Kyoya's more specific traits!"-Yuki yelled in realization.-"That's it!"-

"That's what?"-King asked in confusion.

"Don't you see?!"-The boy with blue eyes signaled the fighting Kyoyas.

"That once you get over the fact of us being totally useless, that fight is really amazing?"-Gingka tilted his head.

"No!...Well, yes."-Yuki admitted.-"But Mr. Dynamis is doing everything in his power to fool us, from Mr. Kyoya's short temper to his powers. _But!_ Since he is focusing his illusion on the most recognizable and important traits, he is forgetting some few superficial characteristics."-

"Like what?"-King asked.

"Like the fact of Mr. Kyoya actually being left-handed!"-Yuki whispered loudly in hope Dynamis wouldn't hear him.

"He is?"-Aguma asked with confusion.

"How do you know that?"-King asked with a little bit of doubt.

Yuki smirked.

"When you are a twin, that's something pretty important."-He answered.

"Why?"-Gingka asked.

"Because, when it comes to twins there is always a one that's right-handed _and_ one left-handed."-The boy with glasses clarified.-"I taught myself to be ambidextrous, but I was born right-handed, and since my sister is left-handed, I think I can notice something like this."-He said.-"Anyways, since Mr. Dynamis is actually right-handed; it should be very difficult to hide that. Specially if he has to focus on Mr. Kyoya's powers and personality in order to confuse us."-

"That's weird, but also awesome."-King smiled.-"So, which one is the fake one?"-

They all starred at both Kyoyas who were fighting like there was no tomorrow.

Yuki narrowed his eyes and as if it was a reflex, he held one side of his glasses.

It wasn't long before his eyes opened wide.

"That one!"-He pointed at the one that was floating and throwing lightning, while the one on the floor was protecting himself using a blizzard.

That was enough for Tithi to start shooting at the fake Kyoya.

Since Dynamis was only focusing on Kyoya fighting him, it looked like for once; he didn't expected the attack.

"Took you long enough!"-The real Kyoya laughed.

Seeing that there was no point on holding this farce, Dynamis revealed himself. He was smiling, looks like he was impressed on how his friends saw through him.

 _They are finally working together as a team._

However, he was not planning going easy on them, specially not now.

"I underestimated all of you, I admit it."-The warrior of Jupiter said softly.-"So, don't make me regret to think you can beat me!"-

Lilac energy surrounded Dynamis' whole body, and just by doing a slight hand movement; his power surrounded his friends and just like that: he had all the warriors floating in the mid air with no escape.

They felt as if they were being strangulated by a boa constrictor. No matter how hard they were trying to free themselves, it was useless to struggle.

Blue energy was surrounding Gingka's eyes, not because of anger, but because he was beyond frustrated after doing nothing but losing so much. Usually nobody would care if Gingka's eyes were covered in blue energy, since it happened all the time, they just thought it was some kind of secondary effect because of the nature of his powers. Nothing with a purpose.

At least, that was until now.

All of Gingka's frustration seemed to awake something that was hidden inside of him all along.

" _Let. Me. Go!"-_ The redhead yelled a couple of seconds before his eyes suddenly launched blue energy to Dynamis' direction.

That sudden attack made the lilac haired warrior jump and lose his grip on his friend. Gingka didn't lose any time and flew away from them.

"Laser eyes?!"-The warrior of Autumn passed a hand in front of his eyes and noticed it stopped.-"When did that happened?!"-

Dynamis suddenly smiled.

 _"It's working! They are awakening their true potential!"-_

Meanwhile, the other warriors were trying to concentrate, seeing if they could awake some hidden ability to save them.

And they did.

King was suddenly surrounded by red energy, too much at the point of just moving an inch to break out of his prison.

Tithi stopped shaking when he saw how his friends freed themselves, so he stood quiet and let his power flow through his veins. It was only a matter of seconds before all of Dynamis' energy surrounding him became his.

Gingka caught him and King before they could touch the ground.

Yuki tried meditating again, a few seconds later; his hands started shining as well as his eyes. And since he felt like he had too, he extended his arms and ended surrounding himself in blue power. He broke out of Dynamis' grasp and found himself inside a bubble made of his own blue energy. However, unlike the others; he didn't fell to the floor after freeing himself.

He was floating.

Kyoya tried to use some wind in order to help himself but it was useless, he was growing angry and impatient, as usual. However, it seemed as if he realized on his own that getting angry wouldn't get him anywhere. So, he closed his eyes and concentrated. It wasn't long before his wind appeared to take color. It was bright green. Somehow it became strong enough to break Dynamis' power that was once restraining him.

Aguma's way of escaping looked like Kyoya's except for one thing.

He somehow managed to create a tornado of purple energy that took some of the floor with him.

Okay, Tsubasa it's definitely _not_ cleaning that!

His tornado was so powerful that it would be impossible for him to not break free from his friend's power. However, as soon as he wasn't being held anymore, his power threw those pieces from the ground right at Dynamis.

The others decided to do the same as well, and attacked him with all they had.

For the first time, Dynamis was at a disadvantage. Not because he was outnumbered, but because his teammates were proven to have more control over their powers than in previous battles.

The only reason why he wasn't beaten yet is because he was covering himself with his wrist, which were emitting energy.

It appeared as if he was getting tired.

Since he felt as if he was about to run out of energy any second, he decided to put his hands together and condense every bit of power he had left.

Because they were all in formation, it was easier for him to shoot them.

It was almost as if a shooting star came out of his hands, even he had to close his eyes if he didn't wanted to be temporally blind.

Tsubasa had to cover himself as soon as the explosion happened.

Nobody could see anything, everything was just a giant could of smoke. It took some time before it cleared.

But when it did, it showed Dynamis kneeling down and panting. He clearly was doing an effort to not faint at the moment.

In all honesty, Tsubasa expected the rest of the warriors knocked down on the floor.

 _But._

It was the total opposite.

The whole team, minus Dynamis of course, was hiding behind Yuki as they were protected by a blue shield he made with his wrist.

No way.

In the end, just to make it official; both Gingka and Kyoya went to Dynamis and held one hand in front of him. One covered in blue energy, the other one covered in lightning.

Dynamis smiled softly.

"That was...That was close."-He mumbled.

Then Dynamis simply banished.

"But no cigar..."-

Just a few meters away, Dynamis appeared. He was nowhere near as bad as his double, but he was obviously tired and probably injured after that battle.

"You did a great job though."-The warrior of Jupiter smirked.

"Thanks."-

Dynamis' eyes opened wide the mere second he heard two voices, that obviously were right behind him, responding in unison.

Both King and Yuki were right behind Dynamis, and met his eyes from opposite sides. King was holding his sword dangerously close to the right side of his hip, while Yuki had a spear almost touching him from the left.

"I believe, victory is ours."-Aguma crossed his eyes and smiled.

"Though I have to admit, if this is another double. Then, we probably have no backup plan."-Kyoya admitted.

Dynamis laughed softly.

"Actually, I'm out of tricks."-He answered.-"I guess, maybe I should change the way I was training you."-

"Are you kidding?"-Kyoya asked.

"Mr. Dynamis, while your teaching method is not perfect, I must admit it is the reason why we defeated you."-Yuki smiled.

"And, since we are supposed to be a team."-Gingka added.-"I'm pretty sure, you are supposed to fight alongside us too."-

"I guess you are right."-Dynamis agreed.-"So...Double team battle at tomorrow's training?"-

"Yes!"-They responded with excitement.

"Can somebody help me get to my room?"-He asked.-"I don't care if it's not nighttime yet, I want to go to bed."-

"You have a room?"-King asked with confusion as he lifted his friend.

"Of course I do. Did you thought I slept here?"-He asked in what appeared to be a funny tone.

"Honestly, you can't blame us for thinking that."-Gingka laughed.

"I'm pretty sure none of us have seen you getting out of this room once the training is over."-Kyoya commented with a laugh.

"I'm guessing there will be no celebration tonight for beating Dynamis?"-King asked to his friends.

"I want to sleep!"-Tithi yawned.

"I'm so tired, I don't think I can wake up tomorrow."-Gingka also yawned.

"Me too."-Yuki yawned too. Nobody could tell if it was either a fake one or a real yawn.-"I'll just go check the stars real quick and go to sleep."-

"And for real quick, you mean until 4:00 a.m. again?"-Gingka smirked.

"P-probably..."-Yuki slightly blushed and looked away.

"Can't you get one decent night of sleep?"-Gingka asked to his roommate.-"I get you love astronomy and all that, but you do the exact same thing every night. How do you not get bored?"-

"I'm not in the mood to bicker with you, Mr. Gingka."-Yuki rolled his eyes.

"Don't blame if I can't wake you up for breakfast tomorrow then."-Gingka also rolled his eyes.

* * *

"After...c-complaining his surroundings, h-"-

" _Contemplating_ his surroundings..."-

"Right! After contemplating his surroundings, he then realized he was not home anymore. He was now stappin-"-

" _Stepping..._ "-

"Stepping on the world he desired to know so bad. The world that had always been below him, but so far to reak-"-

"So far to _reach_ , it's actually pronounced reach."-

"Meow...But always so far to reach, Kosei looked up and saw his home. Shining brigetly"-

"Shining _brightly_ and filling this other world's darkness with light."-

The girl with green eyes looked up over her shoulder and noticed he wasn't even looking.

"Meow, you are not even looking, how do you know what's next?"-She asked.

"Is my favorite book."-Yuki shrugged without turning his attention away from the cat on his head.-"I know it by heart."-

"Meow."-Motti sighed.-"This is so hard, why can't you just tell me the story?"-

"Oh come on. You were doing just fine."-This time he did looked at her.-"If you want to read without problems, you need to practice."-

"Meow, I like it better when you read it."-She insisted with a smile.

"I'm not falling for that again. You already tricked me into reading the book last time."-The boy with blue eyes complained.

"And you made me cry."-The girl with the light brown hair complained.-"That book was too sad."-

"You picked it."-He said.

"Meow! Because I thought it would be about a mermaid having adventures!"-She exclaimed.-"I wasn't expecting such a tragedy!"-

"It wasn't that bad, it kinda ended on a light note."-Yuki smiled.

"Meow, tell that to Anubis."-Motti mumbled.-"You made him cry too."-

The cat did as if he didn't heard that, and put his paw of Yuki's mouth. It made the boy burst out in laughter.

After watching that, Motti giggled.

Anubis then proceeded to rub his face against Yuki's cheek while he started to purr.

"Meow, Should I be jealous?"-She asked with a soft laugh.

"Probably."-He answered, laughing too.

To get it off him, he decided to make a ball of energy in front Anubis and made it float. It wasn't long before the cat started to follow it around.

Motti also seemed amazed by that trick.

"Meow..."-She whispered as she watched the small floating ball.-"I didn't know you could make things float."-

"I only did it once, I didn't know I could do it again."-He smiled.

Yuki wasn't the kind of guy who would show off, but he was too tired because of that battle. He just wanted to relax a little.

With one small hand movement, the blue ball turned into a little cat, one smaller than Anubis and started running around them. Anubis was curious and tried to touch that blue creature.

To the Anubis' surprise, the small blue cat suddenly turned into an even smaller bird, even though the cat was enthusiastically trying to grab it; it flew directly to Motti's face.

The light brown haired girl didn't doubted and put her hand in front of it.

The bird stopped flying and landed on the girl's hand.

She hesitantly touched its wings.

"Meow, it's amazing."-She whispered.

"I know, Right?"-Yuki agreed. He then, moved his hand to turn the bird into lots and lots of sparkles.-"I also learned to sort of fly by making a bubble and controlling it."-

"You can fly?!"-Motti sounded amazed.

"Kinda, it's more like floating."-He answered.-"So...the book?"-

"Meow."-She smirked.-"I will read it if you promise no tragedy this time."-

"Don't worry."-He giggled.-"Is just the adventures of a star fallen from the sky, I'll say it's the opposite of tragedy."-

Motti opened the book and Yuki signaled her the part she was reading before.

But before she could read anything, the door near them was suddenly slam open. Yuki couldn't help but freak out.

"Yuki! Are you here?!"-He heard Gingka's voice.

"Y-yeah!"-The blue eyed boy yelled, and then turned to Motti.-"I will distract him, just run!"-He whispered.

Then turned around and faced his roommate with a nervous smile.

"W-what's up?"-He asked nervously.

"Yuki! We need t-wait is that a cat?"-Gingka looked at a cat standing right beside his teammate.

Anubis just ignored Gingka and jumped to place himself in Yuki's shoulder.

"U-uh..."-

"Wait, it doesn't matter!"-The redhead shook his head.-"There is an emergency. We need to go!"-

"What? Where?"-

"Tsubasa will tell us, now come on!"-He grabbed the boys hand and flew directly to the door.

"W-wait!"-


	20. Chapter 20

"Put us down this instant!"-

"I usually don't agree with Mr. Kyoya, but seriously! We can walk!"-

"No time for that!"-

Before even having another second to yell, Yuki immediately noticed how he was being thrown to the living room. Not wanting to deal with another fall on his face, the boy used his powers to lock himself inside a bubble and made it float in order to avoid what could have been a pretty painful fall.

While floating, he tries to not burst out with joy because _man,_ he has developed some great reflexes. Yuki simply couldn't believe it, he managed to make his mind and powers work together in order to help him in less than a second! If that's not progress, then he doesn't know what that is.

However, he was too busy smiling, that he totally forgot about a terrified creature hanging onto his neck.

"Ow! Ow, Anubis! The claws!"-He winced in pain and accidentally made his blue bubble disappear.

After his now minor fall, he got up and took the little black cat in his arms to make sure he knew there was nothing to be afraid of.

"Yuki, where did you get that cat?"-He heard King's voice.

The boy tried to not look so nervous about this, even though he knows they maybe won't get mad about his secret friendship with Motti, is better to not tell them about it just yet.

It's not that he doesn't trust them, far from that actually, he is worried about their reaction and seriously doubts if he is able to fully explain them why he got so close with someone who used to practically be their enemy.

"Um...I just found him."-Yuki mumbled while trying to not look suspicious.

"Wait, is that the reason why you never get a decent night of sleep?"-Kyoya asked in a very teasing way.-"You became that thing's mother?"-

The brown haired boy decided to ignore that question, he definitely didn't liked the way Kyoya asked that; especially the part where he calls Anubis 'a thing'. That was certainly uncalled for.

Oh shoot...Did Motti got mad at him for calling Anubis 'a thing' too? Well...That was too long ago.

"So, what was the emergency?"-The boy with blue eyes asked hoping it would change the conversation.

"Apparently something bad just happened, but Tsubasa needed to ask Dynamis first. I don't really get it."-King sighed, it was pretty obvious that he was tired.

"And where are they?"-Yuki asked after noticing how the only people present in the living room just him, Aguma, Gingka, Kyoya and Tithi sleeping on King's back.

"On Dynamis' room, I just don't get what we are doing here."-

 _"Well, I was hoping to train you guys a little bit more before this could happen, but there seems to be a change of plans."-_

The warriors immediately turned around and faced Dynamis going through the door, something about his voice told each one of them that whatever was happening here, it couldn't be good.

His tone of voice alone was enough to awake Tithi.

"Can you explain what's going on?"-Kyoya asked with a very usual tone of annoyance.

"Tsubasa got a call from another agent, she said ther- wait"-The guy with lilac hair interrupted himself and faced Yuki with a very surprised expression.-"Is that a real cat? But I didn't mean it literally, I just...Well, no wonder why I couldn't predict what happened. Something must be wrong with my visions."-

Yuki did his best to not appear embarrassed by that.

"Can you go back to the part where something important just happened?!"-Kyoya asked again.

"Hikaru just called me!"-Tsubasa interrupted.-"She said the people that tried to capture all of you are attacking her and her friends!"-

"What?!"-The warrior of Mercury exclaimed in fear, Tsubasa's answer only implied that his sister was being attacked too.-"How can that be possible?! I'm not in Metal City anymore!"-

"Is not you the one they are after."-Dynamis answered.-"It appears the warrior of Summer is there."-

 _The warrior of Summer?!_

"You can't be serious."-Gingka said in shock.

"How can you be so sure is the warrior of Summer?"-Aguma asked.

"Because when Hikaru and her friends were ambushed, she said that a guy named Ryuuga started to attack using fire that came directly from his hands."-The silver haired agent answered.-"I asked Dynamis about it, and he confirmed it."-

"Ryuuga?...Kenta's cousin?"-Yuki asked with both shock and confusion.-"Uh, didn't really saw that one coming ."-

"W-wait!"-Tsubasa got startled with what his friend said.-"Did you just said Kenta?! Oh God! If Kenta is there, then Yu is there too! That's it! I'm not waiting for that stupid permit! They will lend me that stupid helicopter right now!"-He started to press buttons from his watch so frenetically, that he appeared to be shaking in fear and anger.

Dynamis stopped him by putting his hand on Tsubasa's shoulder.

"No need for that."-He told him before turning to face the warriors.-"Well, I was gonna wait for giving you any kind of mission, but it appears that we are going to have to retrieve the warrior of Summer ourselves."-

"What?!"-Almost everyone in the room yelled at the same time.

"Do you think we are ready for that?"-Suddenly, Aguma asked.

"Honestly, I don't."-Dynamis answered with a stoic tone of voice.-"But we don't have another choice."-

"And, _how_ are we supposed to get there?"-Tsubasa asked with exasperation.

The warrior of Jupiter didn't asked his friend's question right away, he just walked and extended both of his hands.

"I never tried this before, but I'm sure if you lend me some of your power, I think I can take us there."-He finally answered as he took both Kyoya's and Tithi's hands.

"You can teleport us?"-Yuki asked as he got the message, and took Tithi's hand.

"I'll try."-The guardian answered before closing his eyes.-"Now, hold hands."-

Despite having some concerns with Dynamis' plan, they couldn't deny the fact that it was pretty much the only choice they had left. So, they obeyed and took each other's hands, even Tsubasa; he may not be a legendary warrior, but he is not going to let any wanna be supervillain lay a single hand on his little cousin.

"Now, Tsubasa."-Dynamis called his friend without opening his eyes.-"Where did Hikaru said she was?"-

"I think she said she was at the park."-He answered a bit unsure.

"Yuki, do you know where that is?"-He asked his other friend.

Yuki nodded.

"Then picture it in your head and let us see it."-Dynamis stopped talking only to take a deep breath.-"Now, everyone; concentrate in where we need to go.

Tsubasa opened his eyes and what he saw almost blew him away.

The circle they created when they took each other's hands was glowing due to a combination of the warrior's power. Different colors representing a different warriors but blending together and shining with such a powerful light, Tsubasa wasn't sure how he hadn't gone blind by now. Some of the light was surrounding him too, but not in a way that would be hurting him. His friends looked as if they were concentrating so hard, none of them were talking and they all had their eyes closed.

Then, Dynamis started muttering something, it appeared to be in another language because it sounded like gibberish to him. However, somehow; the other warriors appeared to understand it because they suddenly started to repeat it too.

All in perfect synchrony.

Tsubasa didn't know what to do, or what to think, so: he just closed his eyes.

Good thing he did it, because in what appeared to be like two seconds after closing his eyes. They were gone in a blink.

* * *

Why hasn't Tsubasa answered her call?!

Hikaru can't keep this up much longer!

She can't let her friends get hurt.

She has to make sure these people doesn't get to capture Ryuuga.

And she also has to make sure Ryuuga doesn't end up burning the whole city.

However, she is a little preoccupied at the moment trying to fight this lunatic!

She couldn't believe how stupid she was! Her mother always told her always carry something to defend herself! But what does she do? She completely forgets every single one of her weapons at her apartment!

And now what was she doing?! Oh yeah! Fighting a guy that had blades on his fingers, and using only a garbage can as a shield to defend herself!

Hikaru _can swear_ that she will be laughingstock of the WBBA if anyone finds out about this!

Maybe if she can get close enough to Ryuuga, she can grab Kenta's bow and arrows. Maybe it was a good thing that the little green haired boy just got out of archery practice after all.

Now, if she could just knock this guy ou-Oh crap!

The blue-haired girl let out a very loud shriek after receiving her opponent's attack.

It turned out that he had a stick that emitted electricity, and since her 'shield' was made out of metal, it hurt her hand badly as soon as it made contact with it.

"Hikaru!"-She heard two voices calling her.

The girl with purple eyes turned and saw Madoka and Yu running in her direction, she tried to stop them but after being struck with electricity that way, she couldn't take a step without falling on her knees. Not to mention, her right hand hurt so much she couldn't even move it.

"Hika!"-Yu approached to her and shook her shoulder.-"Are you okay?"-

"Y-yeah."-She whispered.-"W-what are you guys doing here? Y-you need to hide."-

"We can't leave you like this!"-Madoka ignored her warning.

"Well, well, well."-They guy with green hair and metallic claws in his hands smirked.-"It looks like the little kitty-cat brought some backup."-

Hikaru tried to get up, but it only ended on her falling again and her friends hugging her tighter.

"Don't you touch her!"-The brunette with blue eyes yelled at the guy who just hurt her friend.

"What?"-The guy giggled in a very unnerving way.-"Don't you like how I play?"-

"Get away from her, you creep!"-Madoka's voice was breaking with both fear and anger.

"A little bit short tempered, aren't you?"-He mocked her with a smirk.-"Well, kitten. Let's see if I can teach you some manners!"-

"I'm not scared of you!"-The blue-eyed girl yelled.

"You should be!"-

As soon as the green haired guy gave a step forward, Madoka stopped holding her friend and did her best to help her stand up.

"Yu!"-The brunette yelled right before putting her blue-haired friend's arm over the little boy's shoulder.-"Get Hikaru to somewhere safe! I'll distract him! Just run!"-

The boy didn't protested, and did his best to get his friend as far as he could. As for Hikaru herself, she didn't had the strength to move on her own, but started yelling when she saw Madoka standing right in front of that guy, refusing to move aside and extending her hands to each side. Signaling that she was going to protect her friends.

"Madoka, get out of the way!"-

She didn't moved an inch.

"I'm serious, please move!"-

Again, Hikaru was ignored.

"Madoka, don't do this!"-

With the same creepy smile he had when he attacked her, the guy took out his stick and approached to the blue-eyed girl so he could electrocute her as well.

Hikaru didn't care if she was hurt, she couldn't allow this to happen!

With all the strength she had left, she stopped running and made Yu lose his grip on her, making her fall onto the floor. As she tried to get up, she turned around and noticed it was too late. He was like two millimeters close to hit her friend.

Hikaru yelled in fear, but real soon after that, her expression became of pure shock.

Impossible.

* * *

The feeling of being teleported was something that words couldn't get to describe.

The closer adjective that Yuki could use to describe this kind of experience was...Sick.

Yeah, that would be the word. Being teleported by magical energy was something truly sick.

After their...'trip' ended, all the warriors were thrown to opposite sides by their own energy. Even Tsubasa was thrown as a secondary effect for tagging along. They all tried to get up quickly, but most of them fell to their knees, the rest; they just flat out fell on their faces.

Oddly enough, Yuki hadn't fell on his face for once.

The downside is that Anubis buried his claws in the poor boys' neck so hard, that the scars that will surely be left will most likely be permanent.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! I-I get it! N-no more taking you into the action! I-I'm sorry!"-Yuki whimpered in pain as he tried to separate the black feline from his skin.-"Anubis, please! Stop it!"-

When he finally took the blue-eyed cat off of himself, he noticed how petrified the little creature looked. In fact, his heart was beating so fast, that it scared the boy.

"Shh...It's okay."-He whispered as he hugged the cat close to him in a relaxed manner.-"You got nothing to fear, I'm here..."-

Gosh, if Anubis tells Motti what he just brought him into; she will get really mad at him.

Yuki couldn't avoid to chuckle at the thought of it.

 _"Well...She gets really cute whenever she gets mad..."-_ He thought with a smile.

"Guys!"-Gingka's voice snapped the boy out of his thoughts.-"Over there!"-

The team turned to see the direction the red haired guy just pointed.

And they were speechless.

Because of Tsubasa had informed them, they were already expecting to see fire coming from the park. However, there was a huge wave of power trying to extinguish the fire.

That power was like a mix of red and pink, but something about it just made everyone see something nearly identical to the night sky. It didn't made sense to think about it, but somehow; nobody could abandon that thought.

"What could be causing th-"-

Without waiting for Tsubasa to finish his question, Dynamis stormed out of the group and ran as fast as his legs could allow him.

"Dynamis wait!"-King yelled, but he was ignored.

Without hesitation, the rest of the warriors decided to follow their friend. They were confused of why would someone as tactical as Dynamis would run away so recklessly, but they didn't had the time to be confused.

"Why did Dynamis just ran off like that?!"-Tsubasa asked the nearest warrior he saw running beside him, which was Kyoya.

"How am I supposed to know?!"-Kyoya answered with anger.-"For someone who was supposed to be our teacher, that jerk is full of secrets!"-

"I think the warrior of Winter is there too!"-

Everyone stopped dead on their tracks the second Aguma dropped that kind of information upon them.

Aguma noticed this, and he decided to stop too.

"How do you know that?"-Gingka asked.

"When he started training me, he told me a few things his ancestors predicted about us."-The warrior of Saturn answered calmly.-"Until now, it seems they were all true. From our appearances to our powers, Dynamis' ancestors predicted all of it. He told me the warrior of Summer would have the power of all the light on earth, while the warrior of Winter would have the power of the darkness present in the night."-

"How come he only told that to you?"-Yuki asked in confusion.

"Has _any_ of you even asked Dynamis anything?"-Aguma asked in a monotone voice, however; it sounded as if he was kinda mocking his friends.

Nobody could say that they had.

Kyoya criticizes Dynamis' teaching so much, but...Maybe they are the ones who should be criticized for not putting their part as students.

"That doesn't matter!"-King interrupted this quiet scene.-"Two warriors of the seasons are fighting right here! This can only end in tragedy if we don't do something."-

"Not to mention they are in danger."-Tsubasa reminded them.-"If we let any of the warriors to get capture, then it's over for us."-

"So, we have to fight some bad guys _and_ stop the lasting warriors from killing each other?!"-Gingka asked with annoyance.-"This is gonna get ugly."-

"Ugly or not, we need to do something!"-Tithi yelled to his friend. The poor little boy sounded really anxious right now.

"R-right!"-Yuki agreed with his friend.-"B-but the thing is...My sister is probably there! I can't go and fight with you guys! If Madoka sees me, then I'll have tell her the truth!"-

"Don't be an idiot!"-Kyoya was so _not_ gonna sit through someone's drama in a situation like this.-"Nobody would be stupid enough to stick around something like that!"-

"I hate to say this, but Kyoya is right."-Gingka shrugged before looking at his friend.-"Don't worry about it, Yuki, I know she is fine."-

"Now, everyone."-Aguma stepped in.-"We need a plan, we can't let the warriors get captured, but we also have to find a way to convince them and join us."-

"How do we do that?"-Tithi asked.-"They look pretty angry."-

"I have an idea."-Aguma answered with a slight smile. It was so weird to hear him talking this much.-"Tsubasa, you have to make sure there is no people near us, and if someone is trapped in that battlefield then you need to take them to somewhere safe."-

"You got it."-The silver-haired agent smiled with confidence.

"Tithi, King and Gingka."-He turned to his other teammates.-"You guys will have to fight the warriors of Summer and Winter, but don't hurt them, just make sure they stop using their powers. Only then Dynamis will have a chance to convince them to join us."-

The three warriors nodded at the same time.

"Kyoya, Yuki, and I will fight off the people trying to capture the warriors. I don't want _anyone_ to just run around doing what they please."-Aguma told the team.-"Failure is not an option today! We have to stick together and make this right! Do I make myself clear?!"-

"Yes sir!"-They answered at the same time.

"Then, let's go!"-

With that, the team continued with their way and ran as fast as they could in direction to the warriors of Winter and Summer.

Yuki was right.

Aguma _was_ going to prove himself to be a pretty decent leader to the team.

He can only hope for them to stick to his plan.

They can't allow any surprises to get in their way.


	21. Chapter 21

_"Please understand! We are humanity's last hope!"-_

"Get lost!"-

 _"It's our destiny to stop Nemesis!"-_

"I will burn your destiny to ashes!"-

Dynamis knew the warriors of Summer and Winter were strong, but this was pure madness.

There must be something wrong with his powers right now! He was always able to absorb his comrades' energy whenever he needed to stop them. When he met Tithi, the poor little boy got startled by him and accidentally attacked.

That one was a piece of cake; Tithi was incredibly powerful due to his emotions and age, but he was always able to absorb every accidental blow his small friend would accidentally shoot.

The same with Kyoya, he tried to attack him in order to scare him away when they first met, but absorbing his lightning and counterattacking his powerful wind was too much of a child's play. The King of the Beasts, or so he was called by his friends, had no choice but stop fighting and sitting to talk for the first time in his life.

However...He noticed something wrong when he encountered Gingka for the first time.

After being notified about his son's accident, Phoenix had no choice but to accept reality and send Dynamis to get Gingka before the young boy ended losing even more control over his powers. He accepted the mission with great pleasure and went alone, calmed and confident. Ready to encounter another confused warrior in search for his guidance.

But what he found was completely out of his control.

Gingka's power had no limitation, and it made sense considering that he obtains power for _every single living thing_ on the entire planet, but he never imagined what the warrior of Autumn could be capable of. He found his future teammate hiding inside an old, abandoned train tunnel; it appeared as if he had been staying there since what happened at school, doing nothing but breathing heavily and trying to repress all those new feelings that were unleashed inside of him. Gingka was surrounded in his own energy for a long while, not knowing how to suppress it and accidentally absorbing even more power with every breath he took, he couldn't make a single movement without setting loose a giant wave of blue power.

So, the best choice was to try and stop Gingka the only way he knew, absorbing some of his power and take the chance to reassure him how everything was gonna be alright.

But Gingka's power rejected him.

The moment he got a hold of that blue wild energy, he felt so completely sick of his stomach. It was way too much for him.

That had never happened before.

Fortunately, Gingka not only realized Dynamis had powers too, but also how he appeared to be trying to help him out. The red headed boy somehow found the strength to fight his newfound power and unleashed it in order to talk with the strange guy who had come to his aid.

That was the only time Dynamis couldn't absorb another warrior's power, but it never happened again. Whenever he needed to stop Gingka from doing something reckless, which you can bet happens a lot, he absorbs his energy with no problem. No warrior has been able to defy Dynamis' power ever since Gingka's recruitment. Yuki's power was kinda close on that one occasion where Kyoya made him break down with fury, but he was still able to absorb it and deviate it before he killed his own teammate.

But his point stands still, his training was for him to be able to control every single one of the warriors.

This...This was crazy.

Dynamis has to _fight_ just to not be crushed by the presence of this kind of energy.

He doesn't know if he is either impressed or terrified by these guys.

Dynamis shook his head.

 _He can't let them beat him so easily, he has to convince them of their destiny._

 _He has to show them why they were chosen._

 _He has to guide them..._

"DYNAMIS!"-

 _Dammit._

* * *

They made it.

Okay! This looks really bad...

B-but it's okay!

All they have to do is just stick to Aguma's plan, and maybe they can tr-

"Madoka!"-

Oh no...

"Yuki! Wait!"-

Oh man...This is bad!

It's okay! They can do this!

They still hav-

"Bao?!"-

"What the?! Aguma?! What are you doing here?!"-

"What are _you_ doing here?!"-

They are doomed...

* * *

Madoka tried to hold the guy's wrist, in hope he would let go of her neck.

But it was useless, he only hardened his grip.

"Oh Kitten..."-He spoke on his disgustingly mocking voice.-"Struggling only makes it worse..."-

She did her best effort to move her mouth...But no words came out.

There was no more air on her lungs.

"Such a cute girl, You really surprised me there..."-He tried to sound comforting but it made him be even creepier than what he already was.

Madoka doesn't know how much longer she can keep conscious... _Everything was starting to get dark._

"I hate to see you suffer like this...But don't worry, this won't hurt bit."-

Madoka couldn't help but try to scream, even though she couldn't make a sound, as she got the glimpse of the knives on his nails making their way to her face.

The brunette shut her eyes closed and waited for the pain.

But it never came.

"How about this?! Does it hurt?!"-

Instead, the hand holding her neck was suddenly gone and she fell from the wall she was being pinned-up against. She wanted to look at what happened, but couldn't. All Madoka did as soon as she fell on the floor was grasping for air.

What just happened?

She...she didn't do this.

Wait... _That voice_...

"Keep your disgusting claws off my sister!"-

It can't be...

Despite not having the energy left to do it, Madoka got up at the sound of a crash.

Her glance was immediately caught by a blue light.

It let her speechless.

"So?! What are you waiting for? Don't you want to attack? To try to kill me?! Or are you smart enough to know what you are up against?!"-

Try to kill him?

"Did, whoever it is that is giving you orders, told you to destroy us? Or is it true that your _master_ needs us to awake his power?"-

Why is he saying these things?

What's going on?!

"Still not talking, huh? How about this to make you talk?!"-

"Yuki, stop!"-

* * *

"Y-you are...You are one of them?!"-The young man with red hair's voice was breaking.-"This can't be happening...I-I...I can't do this..."-He whispered.

"Do what?!"-Aguma asked with exasperation.-"Bao, what's going on?!"-

"I'm..."-Bao shut his eyes as hard as he could.-"I'm sorry..."-

Maybe it was because he got distracted, but to be honest, Aguma didn't really saw this coming.

Before he could react, Bao touched him on the chest and his glove started glowing. He would have questioned that if he didn't felt the strength of a thousand lightning striking him through his whole body.

Whether it was because of the attack of the sudden betrayal, Aguma fell down his knees and ended paralyzed on the floor. He was still conscious thou, his eyes were wide open, but the moment he tried to move a single muscle; he felt as he was being struck by lightning again.

Bao was breathing heavily, it looked as if he was processing what he just did. He looked at his hand with a hard expression.

He was...He was doing the right thing.

This is only an obstacle that destiny brought him to prove his loyalty to Nemesis.

The least he could do is let his best friend...his brother...Out of the way.

Legendary warrior or not, Aguma was _not_ going to form part of this.

 _He won't let it happen._

"Aguma!"-

Bao snapped out of his thoughts and turned his head only to face what appeared to be the rest of the warriors.

Then he turned around again and noticed another warrior, one that was practically just beating Johannes into the ground.

 _Wait._

They are five.

With Aguma and that other guy that came out of nowhere like a couple of minutes ago...They are seven.

The guy they came to capture, eight.

And then there's Chris...

That makes nine.

Incredible.

 _They are all here..._

Perfect timing.

Bao couldn't continue with his thoughts. A guy tackling him from the back and trying to hold him against the floor got in the way of his realization.

"Do. Not. _Move._ "-The warrior that was holding him against his will practically growled at him. Then, he turned to his friends.-"Tithi, go and check if Aguma it's okay! Gingka, Kyoya; stick to the plan and go help Dynamis! Tsubasa, check on the near-by civilians, and look out if Yuki tries to destroy that guy! _I'll try to get some answers out of this idiot_."-That last sentence was spoken on a threatening tone.

While the warrior was talking to his teammates, he tried to get him off but all his movements were nothing but just a useless and weak struggle against this guy.

 _Man, he was strong._

"I don't know who you are or what are you doing here."-The warrior talked again.-"But it looks like you mean a lot to Aguma, so I will give you _one_ chance to start talking...So, What's it gonna be?"-

He didn't answered.

"I'll let you know that you are not in the right place to start giving me the silent treatment."-Bao couldn't help but open his eyes wide at the second the warrior placed a sword dangerously close to his neck.-"You may be Aguma's friend, But you hurt _my_ friend _._ So start talking right now!"-

"You are pointing a sword at me?"-Bao finally talked in what appeared to be a cynical laugh.-"And in front of a child?"-He gestured the little guy checking on Aguma, apparently his name was Tithi? Who cares.-"I thought you were supposed to be a part of the good guys."-

"Don't _try_ to get on my good side after what you just did."-

At this point, the sword was already tentatively touching his skin.

* * *

 _"Yuki, stop!"-_

Madoka's voice suddenly echoed in his head and made him snap out of his trance.

Yuki blinked a couple of times before he realized what he just did, he was surrounded on his own blue energy and had a whip on his left hand. After noticing the guy who was attacking his sister slammed against the wall, it was pretty obvious what happened.

 _He did it again...What he did to Kyoya on that time just happened again._

He took one deep breath, and made his weapon disappear as well as the energy around him. He won't allow himself to lose control ever again, not like this.

"Madoka!"-Yuki decided to ignore what just happened and approached to his sister. Without letting her even talk, he started to checking her, looking for wounds.-"Are you alright?! Did he hurt you badly?! Please, tell me you are okay!"-

"I-I...I'm fine, b-but wh-"-

Before Madoka could even finish her answer, her brother had already wrapped his arms around her.

"I was so worried."-He whispered.-"I thought it was too late when I didn't heard you screaming."-

Now it was Yuki's turn to be interrupted, before he could say anything else; he found himself being pushed away by his own sister.

"Madoka, what was that fo-"-

"Yuki, what are you doing here?!"-Madoka finally asked.-"H-how did you do... _that?!_ What the hell it's going on?!"-

The warrior of Mercury started growing anxious, he was always trying to ignore the fact that he would have to tell her the truth one day...But he just doesn't want to.

 _He just can't._

Specially not in a situation like this.

To hell with anxiety!

She is _not_ staying in the middle of this!

"M-Madoka..."-Yuki took a deep breath and right afterwards, he did his best to try and look determined.-"Madoka, I know you have a lot of questions, but now it's _not_ the time! I need you to get somewhere safe while you still can!"-

Yuki expected for his twin to be reasonable and just run away from here.

But it was the opposite. She looked at him with anger.

"So that's it?!"-Madoka yelled in response.-"You just want me to just go away without an explanation of why you suddenly came out of nowhere?!, Saved me from getting strangulated?!, Acted like you wanted to murder that guy?!, and most importantly: became some...some kind of Blue Lantern knock off?!"-

Now he regretted the second he thought she could be reasonable in this situation.

"I-I..."-Yuki didn't really knew what to answer. He had heard his sister yelling before, but she has _never_ yell at him. At least, not like this.

Madoka just never had felt that angry towards him.

And this kind of anger? This that seems like a mix of feeling betrayed and confused?

This was all new to him.

"I-I...I though he was named Green Lantern?"-He tried to smile, but deep down knew it would only make things worse.

The younger twin changed her furious expression for one of disbelief, but it was only for a few seconds. It went right back to fury right away.

Did Yuki just _dared_ to make a joke in a moment like this?

"There are more Lantern Corps than just green, okay?!"-She answered in a way where she could only express more anger.-"And you could be Pink Lantern for all I know! _So don't try to joke with me_ , I want a goddamn explanation of what's going on right here, right _now_!"-

"Look!"-The older twin shouted before she could go on.-"I know you want answers, and I promise you will get them later, but listen to me when I'm telling you: _Now it's not the time!"-_

"Oh really?!"-Madoka shouted bad.-"Then when is it gonna be the time?! Were all this time you were gone not enough?! I just want to understand why do you suddenly came back only to...Wait a minute."-That last part was more like a whisper compared to all her yelling.-"That's why you left."-

"What?"-Yuki was confused right now.

"This! Your...powers!"-She went back to yelling.-"They are the reason why you left! Isn't it?!"-

Well...She is not wrong.

His sudden troubled gaze told assured her that she was right.

"I can't believe it."-Madoka said as if it were the ultimate betrayal. Why does she reacts this way?

"Madoka I don't get why is it such a-"-

"So you are meaning to tell me that somehow, you got superpowers and _instead_ of asking me for help or talking to me about it, you thought it would be better to just leave me?! To leave grampa?! To just leave when we didn't even had a whole month living together?! Is that it?!"-She asked with indignation.

"N-no!"-Yuki couldn't believe what he had just heard.-"Madoka, It's not like that at all!"-

"Then, what is it?!"-She asked again.-"Because so far what I understand is that you didn't trusted me enough to talk to me about this!"-

"No! You don't underst-"-

"I understand perfectly!"-Now Madoka sounded more hurt than angry.-"I understand how you don't care about asking for my help!"-

"That's no-"-

"How you don't care about _anyone's help_ but your own!"-

"Madok-"-

"What are you going to tell me next?! That you are wearing that stupid blue coat because decided to become a stupid superhero?! _Funny!_ I thought you wouldn't even thought of it to save your life!"-Even while laughing, she sounded so hurt that you could bet how much she wanted to cry.-"But who knows?! Guess I don't know you anymore! Maybe I never even did!"-

"Shut up!"-

Madoka couldn't help but opening her eyes wide open after hearing such a strong shout coming out of her brother's mouth.

 _Yuki never yelled like this before._

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! _Shut! Up!"-_ Yuki then took another breath and looked as angry as his sister.-"Okay, so you want a _fucking explanation_ so bad?! Well! Here is the story! Remember that comet we sneaked out to see?! Well it turned out to be a fragment of star! It appears that who-cares-how-long-ago some idiot king used a fragment of star to nearly destroy the whole world, but was defeated by a group of warriors who possessed fragments as well! One of them turns out to be our ancestor! Okay?! And it appears that they didn't do such a good job defeating him because he sent his fragment of star, which has tons of evil energy by the way, to space in hope it would come back for his descendant one day! The warriors did the same stupid thing and thousands of years later, it appears the fragment of star took the _brilliant_ choice of coming back now! So, long story short! The fragment chose me and it's now stuck inside my chest! I have to fight alongside the other warriors and maybe! Just maybe! We can save the earth for being condemned into eternal darkness!"-

Yuki wasn't finished, but he had to take some air before speaking again.

"And if you think I had any kind of choice in this whole situation, well you are dead wrong!"-He added.-"I didn't decided any of this! I didn't decided to get the fragment, I didn't decided to have powers, and you can _bet_ I didn't decided to be part of this team full of nut jobs!"-

"HEY!"-

"Oh, shut up! You all know it's true!"-

When he turned to yell at them, he noticed how the others were trying to help Dynamis.

But he didn't noticed a bunch of knives being thrown on his direction.

"Watch out!"-

Before he could even process what was going on, he noticed how his sister just tackled him. It was sort of quick, but not enough to get them out of the way.

Madoka didn't meant to.

Apparently, her objective was not to get him out of the way, but to suddenly hug him. He would have yelled at least a bit when she did that.

But he got distracted.

The second where they were supposed to be stabbed to the death, he noticed how it felt like nothing. Like the knives never touched them in the first place, even though they supposedly did.

 _They just went right through them...Without hurting them._

He...Yuki didn't do that.

Once the knives ended stuck on a near-by wall on the floor without harming anyone, her sister broke the hug, she was alright, but quickly looked at him in fear.

Was it fear of him being hurt?

Or fear of him realizing what she just did?

Well, he wasn't the only one who realized it, because some members of his team were watching in what appeared to be horror or shock.

"Madoka?"-Yuki talked with hesitation.

The younger twin looked away.

Now s _he_ is the one who has some explaining to do.


	22. Chapter 22

"Madoka?..."-

 _She didn't said anything._

"Madoka, what did you _just_ do?"-

 _She remained silent._

"Answer me."-

 _Again...She didn't said anything._

"Madoka...Answer me, please."-

 _She didn't even flinched._

"I'm serious, tell me what the heck just happened?"-

 _She didn't move, but she did let out a sigh._

 _Okay, that's it!_

"Madoka, I'm talking to you!"-

Normally; Yuki would never act this rude with anyone, let alone with Madoka, but she was crazy if she thought she could just do...do _that!_ Without thinking she would end up owing him some answers.

So, he grabbed her shoulder and suddenly pulled it in order to force her to turn around.

The older twin quickly noticed how scared she looked. Madoka was hugging herself and trying to repress the tears that were escaping so forcibly from her blue eyes.

Okay.

It doesn't matter how upset he may feel right now.

Yuki _can't_ yell at his sister.

At least...Not until she tells him the whole truth.

"Madoka..."-The warrior of Mercury took a deep breath before finishing his sentence.-"I need you to explain to me what just happened before things go any more crazier, so I will ask you again: What was _that_?"-

The moment she used her arms to brush off her tears, Yuki thought this could go pretty well.

"Oh, you would just _love_ to know what just happened. Wouldn't you?"-The younger twin mumbled in a very mocking tone as she crossed her arms.

 _Oh, she did not just..._

That's it?! She just made him go through a bunch of knives completely unharmed, and she just decided to act all resentful out of nowhere?!

How is it even possible for her to...to...

To do _that?!_

Yuki has no idea of what it's going on anymore.

But he needs an explanation _right now!_

"Are. You. kidding m _e right now, Madoka_?!"-Yuki clenched his fists as he tried to repress his anger.

"Yuki, I know you are upset, but right now we have bigger problems here tha-"-King was trying to talk to his friend while fighting off Johannes but was quickly interrupted.

"Shut up!"-His teammate yelled.-"And I repeat, Madoka, Are you kidding me?!"-

"Am I?"-Madoka asked with very sharp tone of sarcasm in her voice.-"Huh, doesn't seem this is a situation for jokes. I mean, who could be so inconsiderate to joke in a moment like this?"-

Yuki could simply _not_ believe what he just heard.

"Will you cut me some slack here?!"-The older twin yelled in response to his sister's question.-"Enough with your sass, I want the truth _right now!_ "-

"Oh, so you want the truth?"-Madoka asked as if she hadn't heard right.

Though, she obviously asked that knowing how her brother absolutely _hates_ when someone asks him a question that only repeats what he just said.

"Yes!"-Yuki threw his hands onto the sky in a sign of exasperation.-"I want to give you an opportunity to give me a _freaking explanation_ of what just happened here before assuming that all this time you had powers and kept it a secret from me!"-

"Oh! Like you are one to talk!"-She took one step closer to her brother as she yelled.

"What are you t-Argh! Seriously?! I already told you the truth!"-Instead of backing away, like he would normally do, Yuki took a step closer.-"The least you can do is give me an explanation of how you got powers! I'm the one who has the fragment of star stuck inside my chest, so it wouldn't be possible for you to turn into some...some...I don't know! An X-Men?! Ugh! Just because I didn't made a comic book reference as good as yours doesn't mean I'm not as mad as you are!"-

"Ha! Believe me, you couldn't make a decent comic book reference even if your life depended on it!"-Madoka laughed in a way that she was clearly making fun of Yuki.-"And don't try to act saint with me! You only gave me an explanation because I busted you after nearly _fourth months_ of lying to me! Why should tell you about _my_ powers?!"-

"Have you _any_ idea of how hypocritical you are sounding right now?!"-The older twin was so mad, he knew he was just _seconds_ of going on another blue-energy-rampage or whatever that stupid thing was called.

"Don't you talk to me about hypocrisy! You...you..."-Madoka thought before finishing her sentence.-"You big, stupid liar!"-

"Oh, so name calling?"-Yuki laughed with sarcasm before crossing his arms.-"We are gonna do name calling now?!"-

"Only if you keep complaining about me not telling you about my powers!"-She answered.-"You know, for someone who calls me a hypocrite; you are the hypocrite one for keeping the whole 'fragment of star thing' a secret from me and suddenly claiming I'm the hypocrite one!"-

"Okay, guys I know you are having some issues right now but I don't thi-"-

"Will you shut up, King?!"-Yuki quickly turned to his teammate and then back to his sister-"And you just stop hypocriting where I'm hypocriting!"-He shouted with deep anger.-"At least, I had a reason for keeping my powers a secret! Something _you_ clearly don't have!"-

"Oh, so your problems are suddenly bigger than mine now?!"-She asked.

"Look! Guys, maybe this isn't the time to-"-

"Shut up, King!"-Now it was Madoka who yelled at the warrior of Mars.-"And do you seriously think I don't have a reason for not telling you about this?! Do you think I'm that much of a prick?!"-

"Well at least not as good as my reason, that's for sure!"-Yuki yelled.-"In case I need to need to spell it out for you, which it looks like I have to, here goes my reason: I did this to protect you! Why can't you see that?!"-

"Don't give me that old excuse, you did it because you don't trust me!"-The girl with blue eyes yelled in response.

"I did it because I knew it was the best for you!"-The boy with blue eyes was sick and tired of arguing like this.

For some reason, it appeared like it was _that argument_ the one that made Madoka look more angry and hurt than before.

To tell the truth, it was as if what he said almost broke her.

"The best for me..."-She nearly whispered.-"You decided that not knowing anything was the best for me?!"-

"I..."-

"You know what?!"-She interrupted him.-"I'm sick and tired of people deciding what I should and should not know! I'm done with people trying to control my life!"-

"Control your life?! Madoka, I was not trying to control your life! I was trying to protect you!"-

"Well you can bet I didn't believed for a second when dad did all that possessive crap because he was 'Trying to protect me'! Why should I believe you did it because you were not trying to control me as well?!"-

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU, YOU IDIOT!"-

That sudden response made them both freeze.

But instead of deciding for the silence to take over, Yuki took a deep breath.

"Madoka you are my sister..."-Yuki said and noticed he was trying to fight his own tears.-"You are my twin, a-and I love you so much. When Dynamis told me you or grandpa could die if Nemesis gets to take over the world...I-I accepted to be a warrior...That was my only reason...a-and I really wanted to tell you but...I was afraid."-

Madoka didn't really knew what to answer to that.

"Hey, my sword!"-

"SHUT UP, KING!"-The twins yelled at the same time.

After shutting the warrior of Mars, both Madoka and Yuki looked at each other again.

This time there was no anger present in their gazes.

"So? I gave you my reason of why I kept it all as a secret, and before you say anything else; yes, I knew that I had to tell you any moment. And there! I told you! So, what's it gonna be?"-Yuki asked with calm after noticing how his sister was petrified.-"Are you going to tell me how did this happened or not?"-

Madoka hesitated for a few seconds and tried to look away, but just ended up sighing deeply and passed a hand through her hair.

"Fine."-The younger twin ended giving up.-"Look. I really, _really_ wanted to tell you about my powers but _how could I?!_ You were gone! A-and from that day on you were never alone every time you answered my calls! How am I supposed to tell you the truth if we were not even in the same place?!"-

"W-wait...That means..."-All that anger was suddenly replaced with confusion.-"That means you got your powers _after_ I left?"-

"Yes, it happened whe- Look out!"-

Yuki turned his head and noticed the guy from before falling on his direction with a sword on his hands on his hands. Fortunately, the boy made a shield with his wrist and avoided what would have been a really terrible attack.

Oddly enough, Johannes didn't cared if the warrior of Mercury had made a shield. He started hitting him repeatedly in hope it would break.

"Ugh, sisters. Am I right?"-The guy with dark green hair suddenly stopped his attacks, and out of nowhere; tried to sound empathetic.-"At least you haven't met mine. She is the most annoying dead-weight in existence."-

 _Wait..._

 _This guy has knives pretending to be claws._

 _A cat-like smile...Well, a very disturbing one._

 _He was calling Madoka 'Kitten'._

 _And tried to act like an smartass in the middle of a battle..._

Yuki blinked a couple of times after processing the very...undesirable conclusion.

 _"Oh, please don't tell me this guy is who I think he is."-_ Yuki thought before rolling his eyes.

Well, if there is something he knows for sure: Is that Motti won't really mind if he fights her big brother.

Actually, Yuki is quite sure she would tell him to punch him right in the face if she was there.

Little did he knew, Madoka was pretty much ahead from him. She used her powers to get her hand inside of a streetlight, seconds after that, the whole thing started to surround itself in electricity, and after pulling her hand out; the streetlight turned itself out.

And Madoka's hand was surrounded in what appeared to be...Pink electricity.

And didn't hesitate to shoot it right at the guy who had her brother pinned against the floor.

It all happened so fast, Yuki couldn't even process it. One second he was thinking of how taking back King's sword from Johannes, then next thing he knows is that a pink ray of energy threw the guy away from him.

He quickly got back up and noticed his sister had some pink energy on her left hand.

Instead of yelling like before, he just sighed deeply.

"Is there any more surprises?"-Yuki asked with a lot of tiredness in his voice.

Madoka shook her head with a lot of tiredness as well.

"Not really."-She giggled softly.-"So far it appears that I'm only capable of energy absorption and intangibility."-

"Intangibility?"-Yuki was surprised there was a word he never heard before in his life.

"It means I can go through solid objects and it appears that I can make other people do so if they are touching me."-She answered with a small smile.-"And don't worry, I wasn't aware there was a word for it either."-

"So...You were saying."-The boy with blue eyes wanted to avoid another fight at all cost.-"You know...Before that lunatic attacked us."-

"Oh! That..."-Madoka used her non-glowing hand to scratch the back of her head before continuing.-"Honestly I'm still not sure how it happened, but...I think we could go through it the minute we are not being attacked by more weirdos. Because, honestly; I think he could have sliced your head if we hadn't stop arguing."-

"So, you are saying you want to...talk about this later?"-Yuki wanted to make sure they were getting an agreement.

"Yeah...Look, I'm sorry I got all resentful before."-She looked at her feet.-"I was just shocked and...well, I was being stupid."-

Yuki giggled a little bit.

"To be fair, I was acting pretty stupid too."-He argued.-"But I get why you did it! I mean...Yeah, thinking that your twin tried to hide something this huge from you for so long...Yeah...It doesn't feel pretty good. Does it?"-

"Nope...It doesn't."-The younger twin had to agree with that statement.-"So...Am I forgiven?"-She asked with a lot of awkwardness in her voice.

"Only if you forgive me..."-Yuki answered with the same amounts of awkwardness in his voice.

"You are forgiven."-Madoka smiled warmly.

"Then you are forgiven too."-Yuki also smiled.

The twins started to look around them and tried to come with something else to say.

"So...Huh..."-Madoka coughed forcibly before talking again.-"Um...Awkward sibling hug?"-She opened her arms slowly with a sheepish smile.

Yuki was really startled by that question.

But, then again.

Is there a better way of patching things up with your twin sister than something meaningful from what could be their favorite show ever?

The warrior of mercury opened his arms.

"Awkward sibling hug."-

And so, Yuki and Madoka hugged and patted each other in the back.

"Pat pat."-they both said in unison.

Once they broke the hug, they took a look of what was going on right now.

It appeared that Tithi and King were fighting Bao and Johannes meanwhile Aguma was trying to get up from the floor, and the rest of the warriors were trying to do something to end that catastrophic display of fire and pink energy that was still going on pretty much near them.

"You know, since King and Tithi are keeping those bad buys preoccupied at the time. We should at least do something to help your friends over there."-Madoka said while she and Yuki crossed her arms.

"Like what?"-The older twin asked since he didn't had an idea of his own.-"If Dynamis, can't get control over the warriors of the four seasons, I don't think I can."-

"Warriors of the four seasons?"-Madoka asked as she saw Gingka flying and trying to shoot some starbolts at that massive bonfire of power.

"Yeah, apparently there are two classifications of the fragments of star."-Yuki explained as he witnessed the way Kyoya tried to use some wind in order to choke the warriors of Summer and Winter.-"There are four of the four seasons, they were chosen because...I don't know, something that the goddess Gaia saw in them. And there is also the ones from the solar system. Those are descendants of the first warriors. We descent from the warrior of Mercury."-

Ouch...it seems that Kyoya also caught Gingka inside his vortex.

"Oh, so that means I'm the warrior of Mercury too?"-The younger twin asked with a smile.

"Nah, I got the fragment, so I am the warrior."-Yuki smirked.-"You know, I think that your powers may have occurred because you are also a descendant and you were exposed to the energy of the fragment when it landed."-

"I was thinking the same thing!"-Madoka laughed.-"Oh...I'm so scared right now, that I feel like joking as a way to avoid my fear of this being the moment of my death."-She mumbled with a small laugh.

"I thought I was the only one!"-The boy with blue eyes giggled.-"Oh man, you know what? I bet Dynamis will _lose it_ when if he finds out about your powers."-

"Oooh! Watching your very cool, stoic, and kinda hot friend loosing his shit about my powers before probably dying?! What a dream come true!"-She said with a lot of sarcasm.

That joke made the twins start laughing.

When they stopped laughing, they noticed how Gingka ended crashing on the floor.

"Seriously, Yuki. I really think we should try to help them."-Madoka sounded serious now.

"Yeah, I think so too."-Yuki admitted.-"Maybe we should try to interfere."-

Then, as if it was for comedic purposes; the fire coming from Ryuuga suddenly took the form of a very intimidating Chinese dragon that vanished like half a second after appearing.

"Or maybe not."-The warrior of Mercury added to his previous statement.

When the dragon disappeared, every single person that was standing over there was suddenly thrown away by the impact.

It was that the moment where Yuki used his powers to create a giant blue hand and caught his friends.

For some reason, Ryuuga was nowhere to be found.

"That's a pretty good move."-Madoka complimented her brother.

"Thanks."-Yuki answered before turning to his friends.-"Is everybody okay?"-

He heard a lot of muffing that sounded like 'Yes' in response, and something that sounded like 'You should have left me die in peace.' coming out from Kyoya.


	23. Chapter 23

Yuki laid his friends on the floor as gently as possible, Dynamis slightly kneeled down while he started to breathe heavily, Gingka started to walk from side to side in order to keep balance, and Kyoya just flat out fell on his face.

"Huh? Wait, Oh! Hey, Madoka!"-Gingka started laughing after noticing the girl's presence, but he sounded so dizzy that anyone could actually think he was drunk.-"It's nice to finally see you in person! Wow! I thought you would be taller, but you are as small as Yuki! How cute! Cute, and tiny f-frien..."-

The warrior of Autumn couldn't finish whatever he was about to say next, due to him not able to keep himself in his two feet anymore. Fortunately, Madoka reacted quickly and tried to hold him before he fell on the floor.

"I assume that the warriors of Winter and Summer are way too strong."-Yuki assumed with something that appeared to be a combination of worry and humor in his voice.

"No shit, Four Eyes..."-Kyoya mumbled with anger as he stood up.

Yuki was about to reply his friend's insult, but his attention quickly deviated to an energy beam that was shoot to his direction. Not more than two seconds later, the warrior of Mercury used his powers to protect everyone that was with him.

"Force fields?!"-The younger twin contemplated the blue energy that materialized around her and the others.-"Yuki, it's official; your powers are _way_ better than mine!"-

Yuki flinched the minute she said that, not because of how she acknowledged the superiority of his powers over hers. Far from that actually, being complimented by your younger sibling is something that anyone can enjoy. But because what she just said revealed the secret of her powers for everyone there to hear.

To be fair, the boy with blue eyes wasn't sure if it was possible for him to find an appropriate moment to drop something like this to his friends.

Yuki turned around, in all honesty; he could feel how his teammates were looking at him with shock.

"Before any of you try put this on me."-He argued beforehand.-"I'll let you all know, that I found about it just now as well."-

Dynamis' expression showed something never seen before by any of his teammates. You could tell how he went through shock, then anger, then frustration, then confusion, then disbelief, and finally even more anger.

Those were way more expressions than he usually makes in an entire day.

" _Great!_ "-The young warrior of Jupiter yelled in complete frustration.-"This is _exactly_ what I needed, Isn't it?! Not only I find out that my incompetence led to the warrior of Winter working for Nemesis, or the warrior of Summer teleporting himself in order to get away from us! _But!_ Turns out that another descendant gets the power of the fragment without being chosen?! I want to know how in the name of Zeus' beard is that even possible?!"-

"Uh...W-we..."-Madoka had swallow hard before being able to say something.-"I am not really sure of how it happened b-but.."-

Her brother couldn't avoid to notice how nervous she looked. Then again, whenever Dynamis gets mad you can _bet_ it gets very ugly.

"But we do have a theory about it!"-Yuki interrupted.-"We believed it happened because she was right there with me when the fragment landed. Also, adding the fact that she is also a descendant of the warrior of Mercury had to play a part on why she got powers as well."-

"Wait, she was there?!"-Dynamis asked with shock.

"Uh...Yes...I wasn't planning to tell you that."-Yuki mumbled.-"But yeah, my sister was with me and she absorbed energy from my fragment...Yeah..."-

"B-but h-how?!...W-why?! Isn't that against the rules?!"-Dynamis started blabbing.-"M-my ancestors never...How come I didn't predicted this...Agh!"-

After Dynamis' groan of frustration, this sure got awkward.

"And what kind of powers did she get?"-Gingka asked, he was still a little bit dizzy, but he was so intrigued by this and needed answers.

"That's something that called my attention before."-The boy with glasses added.-"Her powers are completely different from ours."-

"What do you mean?"-Madoka asked with confusion.

"Well, you see; all of the warriors' powers, including my own, are more like different ways of canalizing energy."-Yuki explained. It appeared that his sister understood perfectly while his teammates appeared to need a more simple explanation.-"Is like our fragments are a power source, and we are mere vessels. Each one of us different in our own way, and yes, the powers of the legendary warriors of the four stations have more specific abilities but that's because their fragments are affiliated with the goddess of the earth."-

"Then why are my powers so different from yours?"-The younger twin asked.-"I got the powers from _your_ fragment, if anything, my powers should be the same as yours but without the fragment, they should also be temporal."-

"That is true."-Yuki agreed with his sister.-"My powers are pretty much the solidification of my fragments' energy, even if you didn't had the same powers as me, without the fragment to manifest even more energy, your powers _shouldn't_ have last that long...Unless..."

"Unless..."-Madoka started to see where her brother was going with his reasoning.

It appeared that they brown haired twins realized the same thing at the same time.

 _"Unless my/your fragment had a secondary effect on your/my DNA!"-_ They turned to each other in amazement.

"Uh...That's nice...I guess."-Gingka mumbled with some confusion in his voice. Didn't really asked for that sudden scientific theory about their powers' logic.-"So...Madoka, what powers do you have?"-

"Oh! Uh s-sorry for that!"-Madoka blushed and started to laugh nervously.-"I-I can absorb electricity a-and I can also go through solid matter...E-except for ice, I tried a couple of weeks ago and my nerves can't take letting it pass through me...Come to think of it, maybe the same thing will happen if I try to go through fire."-

"That's amazing!"-The young redhead beamed with excitement.-"You know, my powers come from absorption of energy as well!"-

"T-they do?"-The girl with blue eyes asked softly with mere astonishment.

"Hey!"-

They all turned to Dynamis, who was looking angry as hell.

"Yuki, why didn't you told me your sister was with you when your fragment landed?!"-The lilac-haired guy asked with frustration.

The boy with glasses suddenly became very anxious, he did remembered how he was actually hiding that detail on purpose.

"I-I...I don't know!"-He yelled, it was obvious he was completely nervous.-"I-I...I-I d-didn't thought it was relevant!...W-well maybe...M-maybe I did! B-but I was..."-Yuki couldn't think of an excuse, so he just sighed deeply.-"I only wanted to keep her safe..."-

That explanation didn't do _absolutely_ anything to minimize Dynamis' state of frustration. In fact, it made him groan loudly and start to yell.

To everyone's surprise, he was yelling in what appeared to be; a very odd language that none of them had ever heard before.

Oddly enough, the yelling wasn't directed to any of them.

 _It was almost like Dynamis was yelling at himself._

They looked at each other, not exactly knowing what to do in this situation.

Luckily, it didn't lasted long. As soon as the warrior of Jupiter finished his rant, he turned to face the other people present in Yuki's force field. Which was still present, protecting them from the chaos that was out there.

"Well, this is what we are going to do!"-Dynamis yelled at them.-"We are going to get the warrior of Winter before he succeeds in getting us! Then, we are getting every bit of information about Nemesis awakening and pray that is enough time left for it! Then, we are dragging the warrior of Summer into helping us _whether he wants to or not!_ And you!"-He suddenly pointed at Madoka.-"I'm sorry I couldn't track you on time, and therefore I wasn't able to train you, but you are going to help us right now! Because I simply refuse to let this situation get any worse than it already is! Yuki! Drop the force field!"-

"W-wait! Are you sure?!"-The warrior of Mercury hesitated.

"Yes, I'm sure!"-Dynamis yelled again.

"But we don't have a plan!"-Gingka interfered before his friend decided to banish their only protection.

"We don't have time for a plan!"-The warrior of Jupiter yelled so loud, that it made the red haired guy slightly back away from him.

"Mr. Dynamis, he is right. We need a pla-"-

" _I said there is no time for that!_ Our friends are out there!"-

"B-but I think mayb-"-

" _Just_ _do it_!"-

Yuki had no choice but to obey his teammate's orders and make the force field disappear with a simple hand movement.

He had a really bad feeling about this.

* * *

"What were you guys doing?!"-King yelled before swinging his sword in way that looked pretty confusing.

That was at least until they all noticed how there were shadows of hands in the floor trying to grab them. What King, Aguma, and Tithi were doing was to move as if they were fighting somebody in a way that their shadows were also fighting too.

So, it was safe to get the conclusion that the warrior of Winter can control other people's shadows.

"Sorry!"-Gingka apologized with his friend.-"Some things happened and I think this whole thing just got even worse!"-

He then shoot a starbolt to the warrior of Winter in order to liberate his friends.

"And you are tell _me_ that?!"-The young warrior of Mars answered with anger. He noticed how he wasn't being controlled anymore, so did his friends, and ran to Johannes' direction in order to attack him.-"Do you have any idea how hard it is to fight these weirdos while you are also trying to protect your friends who literally chose _worse moment ever_ to have their family dispute?!"-

"We are sorry!"-The twins yelled from the distance.

"Yeah, keep saying that!"-King said with sarcasm before noticing that both Yuki and Madoka were joining him to take down Johannes.-"One of you, I don't care which one, will have to clean my sword after this is over!"-That condition made him earn a chuckle from both his friends.

While that was happening, Aguma was trying to fight Bao while the other were doing their best to fight the warrior of Winter.

And seeing how they were able to engage in physical combat with him, at least they seemed to take progress.

Aguma on the other hand...

He was restricting himself way too much in order to not hurt his friend.

The warrior of Saturn was so used to use his aura to create typhoons almost instantly!

This, this is the kind of wind Kyoya used to do in his sleep!

"Bao, seriously!"-Aguma stopped his attacks and tried to talk with him.-"Why are you doing this?!"-

"It doesn't matter!"-The guy with red head answered, he noticed how Aguma didn't wanted to attack him and saw it as an opportunity to knocking him down again.

"It doesn't matter?!"-He asked in absolute shock before dodging his friend's kick.-"You are helping the very being that wants to _end_ the world, and you say it doesn't matter?!"-

"It shouldn't matter to you!"-Bao yelled back, he tried to punch him this time.-"You abandoned me! You forgot everything! Our goals, our revenge, our friendship! You left without an explanation and expecting me to believe you are still my brother?!"-

"I _had_ to leave!"-Aguma argued, he only moved slightly this time.-"My powers were out of control! I didn't wanted to harm you!"-

"Then you had to think twice before leaving me behind!"-

"Can't you see the bigger picture here?!"-The warrior of Saturn yelled.

"The bigger picture?!"-Bao asked.-"I thought our plans were the bigger picture!"-

"Wait, is this because of our revenge?!"-Aguma seemed surprised about that thought.-"You are serving Nemesis only to get revenge against the Beylin Temple?!"-

"And what if I am?!"-He asked.-"Wasn't that our priority to begin with?!"-

"Have you ever thought that we don't have to get revenge on them just because our families told us to do so?!"-He replied with another question.

"Are you listening to yourself?!"-Bao asked with indignation.-"This is the garbage that they are putting in your head, these...These people!"-

" _These people_ are my friends!"-Aguma interrupted him before Bao even _dared_ to insult his teammates.

"Your friends?!"-Now Bao looked angry.-"Well, good for you! They all seem lovely! I bet they are a bunch of good-natured idiots that think they can play superhero and make a difference!"-

"You don't know them!"-The warrior of Saturn couldn't help himself and actually tried to punch his friend.

"And are you going to tell me they know _you_?!"-He successfully avoided the hit before asking this.-"What?! You thought that if you do everything they say maybe they would accept you?! That you could be someone like them?! Well, flash news, Aguma! We are not like them! We never were, and you can bet we'll never be!"-

Aguma's expression became so hard, it was obvious that what Bao just said touched a nerve.

"You can't be so naïve! What do you think that working with them will get you?!"-He yelled again.-"You seriously believe that with them you will be something else than the scum we were born to be?!"-

" _ENOUGH!_ "-

In the end, he couldn't do anything else.

His powers liberated a wave of purple energy so powerful that sent the young redhead flying and crashing onto a wall, and falling on the floor. Without any kind of doubt, Aguma rushed to his friend and checked him in order to see if he was alright. He found him unconscious and surrounded by pieces of rubble and broken glass.

After checking he was still alive, Aguma sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry...I really am...But I promise you, I won't let them use you anymore."-He mumbled as he lifted his friend and took him to a safer spot.

* * *

"Well hello again, Kitten!"-Johannes grinned as he noticed the young brunette girl standing in front of him.-"Missed me?"-

"We sure did!"-She grinned before putting her hand inside a glowing sign that belonged to a café.

Instead of throwing the pink energy at him, she waited until her twin brother threw the blue boomerang in Johannes direction, only then she shoot the electricity at the object and noticed not only became purple, but it was obvious to say that it became even more powerful than ever before.

"But our aim is getting better!"-Madoka and Yuki yelled at the same time their attack was about to collide with Johannes.

The cat-boy just barely dodged that shot, and got astonished at the huge explosion it caused the moment it hit a tree that was near by.

King was utterly impressed how much damage they caused together. He knew Yuki was strong, maybe not physically, but hey; the guy has his moments! But it appeared that when he combined his powers with his sister's, they proved to be a force that must not be played with.

He turned to see his friends and expected them to be ready for the next attack, but instead they found them laughing and jumping with excitement over what they just did.

The blue haired warrior rolled his eyes.

 _Dorks..._

"Oh my God!"-Yuki practically squeaked.-"I can't believe it worked!"-

"I know!"-Madoka was beaming with joy at much as her brother.-"I just saw the boomerang and the sign over there and my mind just-"-

"It clicked!"-Yuki interrupted her with a very happy giggle.-"I know! Mine too! You know, I usually don't make stuff like that! I was about to make another spear, but I heard what he said and-"-

"It was just _so_ perfect!"-This time she interrupted him with a laugh.-"It would have been an crime to miss an opportunity to make that joke!"-

"Absolutely!"-It appeared that he couldn't agree more.-"Man! I can't believe how I didn't thought of this before!"-

"Is like we can make lots of super-power ups with our attacks!"-She agreed.

"Wait, what if I make a giant hammer and you give it some extra power?!"-

"I have some electricity left, so bring it on!"-

With that, she made a lot of pink electricity present in her bare hands. And Yuki, after a couple of second he used to make a big blue hammer made out of his own energy and handed it to her without any kind of doubt. When she took it, they were so excited to see how it would turn out, so she used her powers to give it all the power she had absorbed.

At the moment they didn't knew they were making a huge mistake.

The second she made more pink energy cover the blue weapon, something weird had happened. Both Madoka and Yuki could feel it, they felt something inside of them that told them how stupid their action was.

The hammer disappeared, and Madoka's hands were not surrounded in pink energy anymore, but blue. The exact same tone of blue her brother's aura was, it apparently became overwhelming, then it became painful. The younger twin took both her hands to her head and shut both her eyes before groaning in pain.

"Madoka!"-Yuki got closer to her and tried to hold her, but she backed away as soon as he tried to touch her.-"Madoka, are you alright?!"-

She couldn't talk, she was just breathing heavily, the poor girl couldn't even manage to open her eyes.

"Come on, Madoka. Sis, just look at me!...Please! I need to know what's happening!"-He begged with a tone full of fear.-"Please, Madoka, please open your eyes!"-

"T-too...M-much...Ugh!"-

Madoka opened her eyes, and it turns out they were completely blue...

Not blue like her normal eyes but as if someone had thrown blue paint all over them, it was like when Gingka gets upset. The only difference is that Gingka's eyes are surrounded in something that you could assume was like a soft blue aura.

Madoka, in the other hand; appeared to be fighting some kind of blue electricity that wanted to take over her.

She was panting, trying to repress her moans of pain, and her legs started to shake because she could barely stand up.

The quickest and most plausible conclusion the warrior of Mercury could get is that his sister just accidentally absorbed his power and turns out to be too much for her to handle.

"H-help!"-

Her scream of pain brought him out of his thoughts and seemed to make King realize something was wrong, so he quickly approached to the twins and noticed how Aguma was doing the same.

"What happened?!"-Aguma asked his teammates at the second he noticed the girl's painful state.

"I-I..."-Yuki was feeling anxious but he was _not_ letting his anxiety to get the best of him.-"She touched a weapon I made, and I think she absorbed its energy!"-

Almost instantly after he finished his explanation, Madoka appeared not being able to stand up in her two feet anymore and was about to fall. Yuki reacted almost instinctively and held her by her shoulders.

He groaned in discomfort, it was like he was about to be electrified at any second.

"Ugh! I think the power of the fragment it's too much for her!"-The warrior of Mercury yelled as he felt her hands gripping his arms. It was really painful.

"If she keeps all this power inside, it may end up destroying her!"-King warned.

Right after hearing that, Yuki tried to shake her shoulders a little bit, but she refused to look up.

"Madoka!"-He called her but she was keeping her head down.-"Madoka, please! You have to let go of this energy!"-

She tried to talk but the only thing that came out was more groans of pain.

"Come on!"-Aguma tried to talk to the young girl.-"You can do this, you know you can!"-

Madoka decided to do as she was told and used all of her strength to move her left hand up at least a little bit, being held by Yuki helped a little bit but it was still hard. Once she felt it was enough height, she concentrated every bit of energy that she absorbed in her hand, and then shoot it away.

Little did she knew, the direction she was pointing at was where the rest of the warriors were.

Didn't had the energy left to focus on the huge explosion she had caused thou, because as soon as she was free, she felt exhausted.

Her brother made his grip even harder to prevent her from falling again.

"L-let's..."-Madoka said between breaths.-"Let's never do that again..."-

"Agreed."-That was the only thing Yuki said after sighing in relief.

"What was that?!"-They heard Dynamis' voice yelling.

"A mistake."-The twins answered at the same time before laughing a little bit.


	24. Chapter 24

It didn't mattered to him if he was lying flat on his stomach after being hit by that concentration of energy that honestly came out of nowhere. The second the warrior of Winter noticed they were distracted, he took chance swiftly slipped his arm. Liberating a giant wave of power to mercilessly attack the team of young heroes.

As soon as he heard all of the screaming in pain, Chris got up and prepared himself to make another attack, he stood there and patiently waited for the curtain of smoke created by him to disperse.

He didn't cared if his previous hit was really powerful, he should get confident. Bao and Johannes were nowhere to be found, which meant they were most likely to be knocked out, so it was only him against all of the warriors.

The blonde boy could only hope to get over with this and take the three warriors he was asked to retrieve.

 _He wasn't going to fail._

* * *

That quick flash of dark pink light made Yuki react, he just jumped in front of his friends and used both his hands to create a big wall of blue energy and hope it would be enough to protect everyone.

It wasn't.

The quickness of his actions didn't let him concentrate his powers for too long, which made his improvised protection to crack and eventually destroy in less than a second.

It probably made the attack not as deadly as it was intended to be, but it still caused some damage on them.

The warrior of Mercury could hear his everyone's screams of pain, including his own.

Just as he ended on the floor, he suspected that the others were also thrown as well.

Yuki couldn't do much. At least, other than trying to stay conscious after a critical hit like that one.

 _God_ , he was getting tired of this.

 _How are they supposed to defeat this guy?!_

There has to be something they can do...

It can't end like this!

Maybe before he wouldn't have cared about any of this but...It was different now.

All his life he got used to just...Being alone.

To stay quiet.

To not act.

To have no purpose.

Yuki always kept his head down, never tried to do anything. After losing his sister and being abandoned by his father is like something inside of him died, he had lost.

He had nothing.

 _He felt like nothing._

Hell, there isn't really a moment in his life where he can recall to even feel anything that mattered.

And why should he?!

His mother had died.

His father deliberately cut anything that tied them together.

His sister was taken away.

His grandfather was forced to abandon everything he had just to take care of him.

Is like everything in his life had just vanished...

And he had no choice but to just accept it.

Yuki didn't raised his hand to defend himself every time somebody would cause him pain, he would let it happen.

The punches.

The kicks.

He deserved them...Or...At least he thought he did.

Maybe that's the reason he never thought of 'ending with his suffering'. Because he thought he deserved it...

That was his life.

Pain.

Silence.

Guilt.

He was floating in an ocean full of it and didn't cared enough to swim.

There was nothing to fight for back then.

He had nothing to stand for.

No reason to be brave.

Nothing to protect.

But now...

Yuki was found.

He was lost, and suddenly was found.

He didn't wanted to be found but...There was nothing he could do to avoid it.

He was a mess...

Motti was a mess...

All of the other warriors were a mess too...

For the things she had yelled to him a couple of hours ago, he had got to the conclusion that his sister is also a mess...

The warrior of winter is most likely to be a mess as well...

You can bet your life Kenta's cousin is also a mess...

And somehow, they got all mixed up together in this insanely big mess.

Maybe it was their destiny after all.

These walking disasters that would never amount to do anything with their lives were destined to find each other.

Their purpose could only be found together.

Even if some of them still lost...They can still be found.

What are they supposed to do?

Turn around and pretend none of this ever happened?

To give Nemesis the world in a silver platter?

To go back to their messy lives and just wait for the moment to die?

 _Hell no!_

Yuki is not going back to that.

He just found what he was missing all his life.

He can't just disappear.

His teammates are going to keep fighting.

He is going to keep fighting.

Because now they have something to fight for.

* * *

Chris thought he was completely ready for whatever could come next, but he was proven wrong.

 _It came out of nowhere_ _._

He wasn't even able to think quick enough, and before he knew it; there was a blue string tied on his wrist.

"Nothing personal!"-A voice yelled before that string got pulled.

His arm got pulled so abruptly that he lost his balance for a few seconds, and apparently it was enough for his attacker to get really close to him.

The string had disappeared, but Chris quickly noticed that the brown haired boy who attacked him made a long stick and held it with both his hands. It was actually a baton, and the warrior lost no time in trying to hit him.

The warrior of Winter concentrated his energy to both his arms and tried to attack the other boy as well.

Chris couldn't deny that he was kinda impressed, this boy looked like a complete dweeb, but was doing a good job to trying to fight him off.

"Hey!"-Yuki called him as he was trying to hit him with his weapon.-"I know this is very weird, but we seriously need you to listen to us!"-

Chris didn't replied to him. He knew what he was trying and wasn't going to succumb to whatever this guy was about to say.

"I know how you feel about this!"-Yuki tried to insist as he noticed that the blonde boy wasn't going to say anything.-"I get this is insane, and that maybe you don't want to get involved with us, but you must know that helping Nemesis is a mistake!"-

"What do you know?!"-This time Chris couldn't contain himself and practically growled at Yuki as he tried to punch him directly in the face.

Yuki didn't missed this, and made a shield with his wrist.

Chris' power wasn't enough to break it this time. His fist collided with the blue shield and the only thing his power amounted to do was to push him away.

"Well."-The warrior of Mercury smiled a little bit, we kneeled down as he was pushed but still kept his ground.-"Since I was forced to get involved with the other warriors for months, I guess I know more about this than you."-He threw the shield.-"Oh, by the way! Since you are obviously working for the bad guys, they were most likely not being honest with you! I mean, I have no idea what they promised you for helping them! But I think it's safe to assume they lied to you!"-

Chris tried to ignore his words and focused on dodging the shield coming on his direction.

Little did he knew that was actually a distraction, and Yuki jumped right onto his direction with a spear in his hands. He decided to not just dodge him and decided to grab the weapon and take it away from the boy's surprisingly strong grip.

However in the end, he was able to take the spear.

Must have been intentional, since Yuki started to smile even wider.

Chris didn't cared about what tricks the warrior of Mercury, he prepared himself and held the spear in a way where its blade was just a couple of inches from Yuki's face.

"Look, I think we really need to stop this nonsense."-Yuki smiled.-"We can talk about this."-

"Will you just shut up already?!"-The warrior of Winter held the weapon closer to the blue-eyed boy's face.-"I have nothing to talk, I have a mission to complete."-

Yuki sighed.

"A mission of what?!"-He asked with exasperation.-"To help the God of Destruction? Yeah, like _that_ isn't going to blow up in your face!"-

"Shut up!"-

"No, I'm serious! Mr...Huh, sorry I didn't get your name."-Yuki laughed awkwardly.

"My name doesn't matter. And you don't get any of this, none of you will defeat Nemesis! So you might as well be smart and join him now! Maybe that way he will spare the rest of you."-Chris warned him.

"We can try."-Yuki shrugged.-"I know this might scare you, but do you seriously think Nemesis will spare your life? He wants all of us dead! Not to mention he is probably going to make the planet a hunk of garbage fire."-

"Well maybe that's not so bad after all! Maybe this shitty world needs to be destroyed!"-

"Seriously?!"-Yuki couldn't believe what he was hearing.-"Are you listening to yourself?! What do you think it's going to happen to you if the world becomes a fierily hell?!"-

"It wouldn't be as bad as the life I already have, that's for sure!"-

"Oh my-! Seriously?!"-Yuki sighed with exasperation. He can't do this, he can try to be positive and nice all he wants, but if there is someone that can deal with this guy it may be Gingka.-"Look! I know life can suck real bad! Trust me, I sometimes get nightmares and anxiety from what I've been through in the past! It's terrible, painful, and we don't even know what to do aside from just staying there suffering, I know! But do you seriously think destroying the planet will fix anything?! How are you going to know if your life can get any better?! I mean, heck! Last year on this day I was probably bleeding through my nose, and going through the horrible hell that was my life! But it got better! And I'm not exactly talking about the fragment, I'm talking about me realizing that I still have something to live for! Do you think you've nothing left to live for?! What are you? Sixteen? We are still too young to think like that!"-

"Who the hell do you think you ar-?!"-

" _I'm_ trying to help _you_!"-Yuki interrupted him.-"Do you think you are the only one who knows what it is to feel like a lost cause?! Believe it or not, we know how that is! All of us, me, the other warriors, we've all been there! And if you think that we are just going to leave you like that, then you are wrong!"-

"What do you mean?!"-

"We are not just a team! I was scared to death when I first joined the other warriors, I thought that I could just pretend to be friends with them to get this over with but what do you think that happened?!"-Yuki couldn't help but laugh, even though there were tears forming in his eyes.-"They didn't gave up on me! They didn't cared of how much of a loser I am, they became the greatest friends I could ever ask for! And I can guarantee you that I won't give up on you either! None of us! We will give you so much friendship it will make you sick of your stomach!"-

"Argh!"-

Yuki noticed how Chris' yell was accompanied by an attempt of him to cut his face with the weapon.

He rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers.

The warrior of Winter's eyes snapped wide open as the spear disappeared and Yuki took this as a chance to kick him in the stomach.

He didn't imagined it would hurt this much...

"Or, we could, you know."-Yuki smiled with a little bit of sarcasm.-"Keep fighting until one of us gets knocked out. Must say, that was a real waste of my inspirational speech. What a shame, I was really feeling it."-

"You...You bastard!"-

Yuki noticed how Chris was intending to launch an energy beam to his direction, so he made a shield to protect himself.

However, the attack only got halfway until was struck by a lightning bolt that seriously came out of nowhere. The warrior of Winter gave a groan of annoyance, but Yuki couldn't avoid to sigh in relief.

"Right on time."-He mumbled with a tired smile.

Yuki saw Kyoya, Gingka, Madoka, and Tithi fully awake while the others were still unconscious, but he didn't cared about it. He was just glad he wouldn't have to fight alone again.

"Hey, Kyoya!"-Madoka called the green haired guy.-"Think you can give me some of that lightning?"-

"If you die, then it's not my fault!"-Kyoya laughed as he extended his hand and struck the young girl with a big amount of electricity from the sky.

The while lightning that hit Madoka suddenly turned into pink and before a minute could pass, the girl's body was surrounded in pink electricity, she opened her eyes and they were also surrounded by that energy as well.

"God, that feels great."-She sighed in relief Apparently electricity was the only kind of energy she could take.-" _Now_ I'm ready."-

"Hey!"-Gingka yelled with a smile.-"I hope you didn't forgot about us!"-

Yuki wasn't sure if he was talking to him or to Chris, but decided to answer anyways.

"Don't worry!"-The boy with blue eyes laughed.-"I was just keeping it warm for you!"-

"Hey! Now's your last chance!"-Kyoya interrupted and yelled at Chris.-"We can either stop this, or just kick your ass! Maybe if we break your legs, then you will listen!"-

The blonde boy just shoot another wave of energy at their direction.

They took it as an invitation.


	25. Chapter 25

The warrior of Winter had no time to think of a strategy, because Madoka had already run into his direction. The pink electricity surrounding her body had taken the shape of long strings held by each one of her hands, the girl didn't stopped to think about it, and rather took the choice of working with what she had.

The way she was attacking Chris was more improvised than anything, and it was obvious since she wasn't properly trained like her brother or the other warriors. Madoka knew how to get herself by during a fight, and the movements she was using with her attacks looked too much as if she was doing some kind of ribbon dance. And that was because all she could think of doing was what she learned in those ballet classes she took a long time ago.

Madoka was aware of how he was avoiding every single hit she tried to do, but also noticed how he wasn't attacking her.

"What?!"-She laughed.-"Afraid of hitting a girl?"-

As if it were to prove her wrong, he tried to punch her in the stomach. His fist didn't had any kind of energy on it, it was more of a normal hit.

Chris' eyes went wide as soon as he noticed how his fist just went right through her body without any kind of feel.

"Surprised?"-She asked with a smile before returning the favor and trying to punch him as well.

He walked a few steps back before her fist could touch his face, it wasn't really because of fear of being punched, but because he didn't wanted to imagine what would happen if someone who can get their hands through you gets the opportunity to touch his body.

Madoka took this as a chance of using her electric powers once again.

The blue-eyed girl didn't cared if this wasn't enough to take down a warrior that apparently is ten times more powerful than her.

 _Nobody hurts Yuki and gets away with it._

"Oh, no you _don't!_ "-Madoka quickly caught up the way Chris tried to extend his hand and shot another energy ball on Yuki's direction.-"Hands off my baby brother!"-

Accompanied with that warning, one of her 'electricity strings' tangled around Chris' wrist and electrocuted him enough to make him stop his attack, but not enough to take him down.

Before recovering from that hit he just took, Chris noticed that his right leg was tangled in a blue string. And that his attacker didn't lost a second before pulling it.

"Don't believe what she just said!"-Yuki laughed, as he pulled his whip and dragged the warrior's leg onto his direction.-"I'm actually older than her!"-

As he fell flat on his face, the only thing Chris could think of was about getting back on his feet to attack them. And it had to be now or never because now it was when both his opponents were distracted.

"Yuki! I swear if you mention our twelve minutes of difference one more time, I slap you!"-Madoka groaned with annoyance and pointed at her brother, there was no real anger on her threat. It was more of a playful warning between siblings.

This was Chris' chance to attack them both.

"Hey! Hope you didn't forgot about me!"-

Or maybe not.

Just as he heard that other voice, a cold blizzard struck the warrior of Winter. He didn't looked too troubled with it, however it was obvious that it made difficult for him to see anyone.

And that's exactly what Kyoya wanted. The green haired warrior extended his hands and as he clasp them together with force, he sent a lightning bolt at Chris' direction.

He appeared to take notice of it and decided to jump in order to avoid the hit.

Little did he knew that Gingka was expecting him to do that and he was more than happy of shooting some starbolts onto his direction.

Once again he was on the floor, but he wasn't going to let them claim victory just yet. He was back on his feet in less than a second. His hands pointed to Gingka's direction and attempted to shoot an energy beam directly at him.

Before he could do it, Madoka had used the last bit of electricity on her to zap him before he could attempt to attack the redheaded warrior.

The blonde boy groaned and panted forcibly to recover his composure. This time without thinking it all the way through, Chris decided to try his attack again, but this time on her direction only.

"You fucking bitc-"-

 _"Finish that insult, and then you'll see my bad side!"-_ Yuki's voice suddenly interrupted him.

The warrior of winter didn't saw it coming, but the nerd he was fighting just a couple of minutes ago suddenly came in front of him with a baton in his hands.

Even if he wasn't prepared, he reacted quickly and grabbed it just as he tried to push Yuki away. To which his tries were clearly unsuccessful.

It was the same situation that happened with the spear, and it looked like Chris didn't learned anything from it. It appears as if they were starting to get into his head.

"I don't care if you are a legendary warrior."-Yuki practically growled as he tried to hold his weapon with incredible strength.-"Touch my sister and you are dead."-

"What are you going to do?!"-Chris laughed cynically, which made his opponent grin mentally as he noticed that the warrior of Winter was losing his cool attitude.-"Give me another speech?!"-

"Oh no, I already wasted one of those on you."-Yuki laughed almost in the same tone Chris did just a few seconds ago.-"Honestly, I think I'd rather distract you this time."-

"Wha-"

" _Surprise_!"-

A blue and pink flash were the only thing the warrior of Winter got to distinguish before everything went black for a couple of seconds.

It appeared that Madoka and Gingka decided to shoot their energy to Chris from his back, then he went launched to Tithi's direction. The little boy wasn't sure of what to do, so he used his powers too and shoot his golden energy right at him.

Then Kyoya took care of the rest.

He used some currents of wind that would debilitate Chris for sure, that burst of wind was apparently enough since it made the boy land on a hard concrete wall first, and then flat on his face as soon as he was thrown by the warrior of Spring.

He stayed on the floor for a while, starting to realize how he was starting to feel weak and how the warriors had learned a way to take him down between them.

The others couldn't help but stare at him, unsure of what they should do next.

Should they prepare for another attack?

Or did Chris decided to give it up and let them talk?

It appeared that they had to decide quick, because Chris got up forcibly and started to breath with difficulty.

The team looked at each other, unsure of what should be their next move.

"I'll talk to him."-

The boys turned their heads at the only girl present in their group, most of them had their eyes wide open.

"Madoka you can't."-Yuki whispered with a worried tone.-"He's dangerous."-

"He's beaten into the ground."-She argued.-"If he can still fight, then it would be better if he hurts me instead of you guys."-

"But-"-

"Look, Yuki."-She interrupted her brother.-"Just trust me, okay? If he attacks me, then I'll let it pass through me."-

"Are you sure about this?"-Gingka asked.

The young brunette nodded, and slowly started walking to the warrior of Winter's direction.

"Hey."-Madoka called him and started to walk into his direction.

This time with no intention of attacking him.

"Don't move."-She warned him as soon as she noticed that he was too weak to even stand up.-"Look, I know this wasn't the best thing to do. But you really need to listen to what we have to tell you."-

Chris didn't replied, but instead offered his hand.

She hesitated for a couple of seconds, but decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

 _That was the biggest mistake made so far..._

* * *

What?...

What just happened?...

Did he?...No...

That was impossible...Wasn't it?

.

.

.

 _NO!_

How did this happened?!

Chris just took her hand, and he...

Wait...

He took Aguma and Dynamis too!

"W-what..."-Yuki couldn't even articulate a word after witnessing something like this.

"What the _hell_?!"-Kyoya took the words from his mouth.

The second Madoka took Chris' hand, he smiled, extended his left hand to touch both Dynamis and Aguma and disappeared in a flash of dark pink energy.

He...He teleported.

How...How was that even possible?

"Gingky?"-Tithi sounded scared of even talking.-"Where did he go?"-

"I-I...I don't know..."-Gingka mumbled, he didn't really knew what to say.-"I...I don't get it."-

 _"No..."-_

"Yuki...Please, calm down."-The redheaded guy looked at his friend, who by the way was shaking and had tears already forming around his eyes.

"No...No! No! No! No! No! No! No!"-Yuki took his hands to his head and started to chant the word 'No' over and over.

"Calm down!"-Gingka ran to his direction and put a hand on his friend's shoulder.-"Please! It's going to be alright!"-

This only made him freak out even more than before, Yuki's knees gave up and he ended on the floor. He didn't cared in the slightness about it.

"No."-The warrior of Mercury whimpered.-"This isn't happening!"-

"Listen to me!"-Gingka tried again.-"I know it looks bad but it's going to be alright!"-

"He took her!"-Yuki yelled, his voice sounded so desperate and painful.

"I know, but-"-

"He took Mr. Dynamis, and Mr. Aguma!"-He argued as he pushed his friend away.-"Are you telling me that we can do anything without them?!"-

"That's not tru-"-

"He took Madoka!"-Yuki yelled with a broken cry.-"He took my sister! She's gone!"-

"It's oka-"-

"No, it's _not!"_ -He interrupted him once again.-"I could have done something! _We_ could have done something! We could have prevented this from happening but instead, we just stood there like complete idiots!"-

" _Get a hold of yourself this instant, Four Eyes!"-_

The whole place went dead with silence the moment Kyoya grabbed his teammate by the collar of his shirt.

Yuki couldn't say anything, not because he was getting asphyxiated or anything, but because the look Kyoya was giving him was scary enough to make the wildest lion shriek with fear.

" _We_ are going to find that idiot, save our friends, get the other warriors, _and then_ solve this whole thing before it gets any more fucked up than it already is!"-Kyoya practically growled at his friends face.-"But you need to calm the fuck down! _Now!"-_

"Kyoya, put him down!"-Gingka yelled but was ignored.

"What happened to all that 'I know this looks bad but we can fix it' attitude you had like five minutes ago?!"-Kyoya asked Yuki.-"What?! Just because things got harder you are just going to give up?! Well, flash news, you smartass! This could be the end of the world, nobody said it would be easy!"-

Yuki didn't answered anything, but instead groaned in discomfort.

"And I need you to pull yourself together before I beat the living fuck out of you, because so help me if you decide to drown into that stupid 'giving up' cliché, I'm going to really, _really,_ lose it!"-The green haired warrior yelled with even more anger.-"Now, let's stop panicking and try to get some answers out of the two guys that dumbass left behind."-

With that, Kyoya threw Yuki back into the ground and walked away. Tithi and Gingka didn't lose a second and instantly helped their friend to get back on his feet.

"Are you okay?"-Gingka asked with concern on his voice.

"Y-yeah...I...I needed that."-Yuki mumbled as he brushed the tears off his eyes.

* * *

"What do you want?"-Bao asked as soon as he noticed who was in front of him.

"Cut the crap."-Kyoya interrupted him.-"Where is he hiding?"-

"What?"-

"Don't make me repeat myself."-

Bao looked down and noticed how his arms and legs were tied in a very tight knot. He also noticed that the rope that was restraining him was blue and glowing.

What had happened?

And where is Aguma?

"Look, we'll go easy on you if you cooperate."-Gingka tried to reason with him.-"Where did your partner took or friends?"-

The sight of Johannes being tied up as well, and being interrogated by the other warriors gave him a clue that it was Chris the one who ran away.

"How am I supposed to know?"-He answered with false bravado.-"He can teleport anywhere he thinks of."-

Gingka sighed and turned his head to King, Yuki and Tithi. Who were trying to get answers out of Johannes.

"Any luck over there?"-The warrior of Autumn asked.

"Nope."-King sighed too.

Apparently the cat-boy over here wasn't taking anything his opponents said seriously.

"Look."-Yuki got desperate and kneeled to get near Johannes.-"He took my sister. She may have powers, but she is not a legendary warrior, and has nothing to do with this. Please, you have a sister too. What would you do if they took her like they did with mine?"-

Johannes laughed a little too cynically for Yuki's taste.

"You can't be serious!"-He laughed.

"I am serious!"-The warrior of Mercury yelled back.-"Please! I know you and Motti have some communication issues between the two of you, but you are still her brother! What would you do if it was her the one who is in danger?"-

Johannes appeared to be shocked for a couple of seconds, mostly because he knew his sister's name. Apparently he knows her but how could that be...

Unless...

His smile grew wider after this realization.

"Come here."-He asked Yuki to get closer.-"You want to know what I would do if it was her the one in danger?"-Johannes asked with a whisper.

Yuki nodded.

"I would gladly thank Nemesis' henchmen for killing that traitorous rat."-Johannes whispered with a giggle.-"And would tell her the truth of how our mother hated her the moment she came into this world and despised her existence for being the very cause of her death. You know, to just clear her doubts before that burden gives her last breath."-

Before he could laugh more, a fist collided with his face.

"Yuki!"-Tithi yelled with confusion.

"Why the hell did you do that?!"-King couldn't believe what he just saw.

Yuki just punched Johannes right in the face.

His friends were as proud as they were confused, but he didn't seemed to care.

The boy with glasses held Johannes by the collar of his shirt in a similar way that Kyoya held him a while ago, the only difference is that this was so close that their foreheads were touching.

"None of the bad things either you or your family think about Motti will ever define her."-The boy with blue eyes said with a harsh tone of voice.-"She is far better than you will ever aspire to be, and I hope you get to think about how you should have treated your family better while you rot in prison."-

"You really seem to care about that sorry excuse of a thief."-Johannes wasn't amused by anything this guy said.-"What? You think you can fix her? That she can be normal if she gives it a try?"-

"Motti can't be fixed."-Yuki practically growled at him.-"Motti _doesn't need_ to be fixed. Because, unlike you, she took the decision of getting out of this mess as soon as she got the chance. And I want you to remember that if you _ever_ get near her, I'll do whatever it takes to prevent you from hurting her _ever again._ "-

"Hey, do you want to know a secret?"-He asked even though he knew he probably wasn't going to get a reaction from Yuki.-"I don't _care._ "-

That just made him earn another punch in the face. This time knocking his lights out.

Yuki just let go of the cat-boy and brushed his hands on his coat as if he was disgusted or something. Then, he turned around and noticed how everyone was either shocked, or just plain confused.

Heck, even Bao was weirded out by the warrior of Mercury's actions.

"Sorry."-He apologized as he pushed back his glasses.-"I admit that I should have controlled myself, and I apologize you guys had to see that."-

What the heck?

"I feel like I should ask about this...But we have no time!"-Gingka yelled before turning back to Bao.-"Tell us where did your partner took our friends, now!"-

"Wait!"-Bao yelled as he realized something.-"Did he took Aguma?!"-

"Yes!"-King intervened.-"And I know you still care a lot about him, so you need to tell us where he is before they do something to him!"-

"But...B-but..."-

"Look!"-Yuki interrupted him.-"We don't entirely know what's happening, we don't know what will happen to our friends, and the only thing we know is that we are scared and we don't know what to do! Just tell us where they are before it's too late!"-

"Please!"-Tithi begged with tears in his eyes.-"You said Aguma was your brother! You need to help him before something bad happens!"-

Bao appeared to try to say something before he sighed.

"They are hiding inside an ancient Mayan Temple."-He revealed without looking at anyone.-"I think the place is named Altun Ha."-

The warriors looked at each other.

"That's in Mesoamerica."-Yuki said before groaning.-"Without Mr. Dynamis here, I don't think we can teleport."-

 _"What happened here?!"-_ Tsubasa's voice made itself present.-"I left you for two hours!"-

They all turned to see their silver haired friend helping a girl with blue hair walk.

It became notorious he was being accompanied by a small blonde child who was holding a cat.

"Anubis!"-Yuki yelled as the cat jumped from Yu's arms and ran into his direction.

The boy with blue eyes didn't hesitated before hugging the cat and apologizing repeatedly.

"Can somebody explain me what's going on?!"-Yu asked to anyone that listened.

"Yu."-Tsubasa kneeled in front of his cousin.-"I know you have a lot of questions, and I promise you. You'll get answers. But first there is something we need to do, and we need to move fast."-

"Then I'll go with you!"-The little boy insisted.

"No!"-Tsubasa yelled.-"It's far too dangerous, and I need you here to keep your parents safe. Can you do that?"-

Yu nodded, a little bit unsure.

"One more thing."-Yuki intervened.-"Yu, I need you to go with my grandfather and tell him everything it's going to be fine. Tell him that Madoka and I are together right now, and that we are safe. Also, here. Take care of him until I get back."-He gave him Anubis with complete trust him.

After that, Tsubasa called for the attention of the warriors.

"Tsubasa and I got an helicopter waiting for us, but we need to go now!"-Hikaru yelled.

And so, they all went running. Leaving Yu completely scared, nervous, confident, and/or confused.

The little boy looked at the cat.

"You are not going to tell me what's going on, are you?"-He asked the black feline that just meowed in response.


	26. Chapter 26

_Oh, Good God..._

 _This is getting so insufferable..._

 _Is just crying and crying, How come this kid hasn't lost his voice?!_

 _Is not the diaper, he is not hungry._

 _The hell does he want?!_

 _Wait..._

 _There's silence..._

 _Oh God, either the little twerp has calmed down or just died._

 _Ryuuga walked away from the kitchen and went right back to his room. He was just hoping that nobody died, because no matter how annoying these two are, they are under his care._

 _Well, it was his uncle the one who's supposed to be spending time with the little brat this weekend and he was also the one who invited them over to apparently have some 'Family time' together._

 _But that bastard is who-gives-a-fuck-where, and they are stuck as babysitters._

 _Well, at least his aunt can have some tranquility knowing there's actually someone kinda decent looking after her child for the weekend._

 _Because seriously, he just doesn't understand why did the asshole went through all this trouble to have shared custody over Kenta if he's just going to bring his nephews over, who are actually children, to take care of him whenever is supposed to be his turn?_

 _The idiot is so bad at this of being a father that he could even be worst than his older sister._

 _Ryuuga's mother might be an angry beast, but at least he and Ryuto made it out of their infancy in one piece._

 _If it wasn't for aunt Shiori or them, Kenta would be dead long ago._

 _"Hey! Big bro, look! I got him to shut up!"-The younger brother yelled happily as he saw his older brother entering the room._

 _"Oh thank God, I couldn't take it anymo- Ryuto, What the shit are you doing?"-_

 _Of all the things that his brother could have done to calm him down, he had chosen to put the little baby upside down. Oddly enough, it seemed to work perfectly since Kenta had stopped his crying and became a little ball of giggles once again._

 _"What? He likes it!"-Ryuto answered his brother's question in a very defensive tone._

 _"Give him here!"-Ryuuga took the toddler away from his brother's hands, and flipped him over for the kid to not be upside down anymore.-"You are gonna make him-"-_

 _Ew..._

 _"Throw up..."-The boy with golden eyes whispered as he felt his shirt get wet all of the sudden._

 _The boy with white and red hair looked down at the little green-haired baby, he was laughing his little heart out. Oh, this little shit knows what he just did. He's so fucking lucky he is a baby._

 _"Ohhhh!"-Ryuto laughed and took the little green haired baby.-"So that's why you were crying!"-_

 _Kenta just cooed and laughed as if he was confirming his cousin's statement._

 _"That twerp is so lucky he's still a baby."-Ryuuga mumbled as he tried to clean his shirt, he was trying to not look so grossed out._

 _"Eww!"-Ryuto laughed.-"It's so gooey!"-_

 _Okay, that's it._

 _"I'm going take a shower."-The older boy said as he took some clothes from his backpack and walked over the bathroom.-"Try to not kill him while I'm gone."-_

 _"Oh, please!"-The younger boy laughed again.-"I know how to handle him! Don't I, little beast?"-_

 _Kenta seemed to agree due to his response being more giggles and his little hands touching his cousin's face._

 _"Just don't do something stupid, okay?"-Ryuuga warned his younger brother before closing the door._

 _"Kay!"-Ryuto answered.-"Hey, Kenta! Do you want to go treasure hunting?!"-_

 _The baby just cooed with excitement and Ryuto took it as a yes._

 _"Well, let's go check on your dad's room!"-He proposed with excitement.-"Even losers must have some fun secrets! Let's go!"-_

 _Ryuto was about to reach the door until his little cousin stopped him with a distressed noise._

 _"Uh? What is it?"-He asked before noticing Kenta was trying to reach something from the floor.-"Oh right! Can't forget about Flame! He'll go explore with us!"-_

 _The boy kneeled down to pick up the little stuffed centaur and gave it to the baby, who started to hug it like it was the most precious thing in the world._

 _"Let's dig through your dad's shit!"-Ryuto yelled with excitement as he ran through the door._

 _"Chi!"-_

 _"Oh my god! Are you trying to say 'shit'?"-_

 _"Shet!"-_

 _"Ohhhhh! Ryuuga is going to love this!"-_

 _After finishing with his shower Ryuuga noticed that his younger brother and little cousin were not where he left them and found them making a wreck out of his uncle's room. Even if he couldn't deny he also wanted to play treasure hunting with them, he made Ryuto clean it up. They didn't knew when the bastard was coming back, and if he saw any of this it was going to get pretty ugly, and Kenta is way too young to be traumatized by that man's anger._

 _Later it got dark, and they were in the couch watching TV and waiting to fall asleep._

 _"Didn't auntie Shiori said Kenta shouldn't watch anything too violent?"-Ryuto suddenly asked as he derived his attention from the screen and looked at Ryuuga, who was holding Kenta on his lap for the moment._

 _"Yeah, but Batman is the right kind of violent."-Ryuuga shrugged.-"And is not like he likes that other dumb garbage. Those other shows are way too stupid, even for babies. Aren't I right, kid?"-_

 _The little green haired baby looked up and made a confused sound._

 _"Isn't Batman far more fun than those singing weirdos?"-He smirked as he asked the baby for his opinion._

 _Kenta appeared to agree with his older cousin, since his answer was pretty much a loud happy noise and him raising his little fist, which was in his mouth just a second ago._

 _"You see?"-Ryuuga laughed at the baby's response._

 _"I guess you are right."-Ryuto giggled.-"You know, we should give him some of our comics to entertain himself when he gets back with his mom."-_

 _"He can't use the toilet yet, and you want him to read?"-The older brother asked in disbelief._

 _"I know he can't read, but he can look at the pictures and remember his two awesome cousins."-The boy with white hair and a red lock on the right said with a little bit of pride in his tone of voice._

 _"You mean his only cousins?"-Ryuuga mocked with a smirk, and Ryuto stuck his tongue out.-"I guess you are right though. I mean, what better way to remember your family than looking at pictures of overly saturated violence? At least we gave him something good to remember...Unlike that asshole."-That last part was almost a whisper._

 _There was silence for a few seconds._

 _"Big bro?"-_

 _"Yeah?"-_

 _"How do you know that uncle Koichi is a bad dad?"-_

 _This made Ryuuga look down to see if he had heard wrong._

 _"What do you mean?"-The older brother asked with confusion._

 _"That...since Kenta is here, you keep saying that uncle is either a piece of shit or an asshole. And you always said he is a bad father."-Ryuto clarified. His voice was full of curiosity.-"Is like you've known it since the beginning, and I know he is mean with us sometimes. But I want to know what makes him a bad dad."-_

 _"Well...Is not that hard to guess he's doing everything wrong."-Ryuuga tried to sound as relaxed as possible.-"That dumbass forced aunt Shiori to share the little twerp with him and what does he do? He brings us to sleep over every time it's supposed to be his turn. I mean, I know there is no correct way of taking care of something too stupid to survive on its own, but at least you have to give a shit."-_

 _"How do you know he doesn't give a shit?"-Ryuto asked, he was in no way defending his uncle, but was rather still curious about his brother's argument._

 _"He doesn't."-Ryuuga insisted.-"He left as soon as we got here, and the little twerp was crying and suffering on his own mess because that idiot couldn't bother to change a freaking diaper. And be honest here, when was the last time you saw he actually cared about something?"-_

 _"So...He is a bad dad because he doesn't care about Kenta?"-Ryuto wanted to see if he understood._

 _"Yes, he is an asshole because he won't give a shit about anything unless he is angry."-Ryuuga nodded and tried to go back to watching the show.-"All he wants to do is fight aunt Shiori, fight with mom, or yell at us for no reason. He doesn't give a fuck about anyone, not even his own kid."-_

 _Ryuuga could feel how Kenta's little hands suddenly started to held his own, it was obvious the baby wanted to call for his attention, but for some reason; Ryuuga couldn't bring himself to look at him._

 _He just wanted to get distracted._

 _Little did he knew that his little brother had another question._

 _"So...Does that mean mom is bad too?"-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"...Yes..."-_

 ** _"Ryuuga!"-_**

 _What?_

 ** _"Ryuuga, wake up!"-_**

 _What's going on?_

 _Wait..._

* * *

Golden eyes snapped fiercely, as the person to those eyes belonged sat up as quick as he could while he breathed so fast you could argue he was having a panic attack.

"Ryuuga, are you okay?!"-A voice called in front of him.-"You are not hurt, are you?"-

"What?"-That question came out as heavily as his breaths.

Without paying any kind of attention to his little cousin's concern, Ryuuga stood up and looked around. He simply couldn't believe this.

They weren't in Metal City anymore, they were... _In the middle of nowhere._

"W-where...Where are we?"-Ryuuga asked the kid in front of him.

"I don't know."-Kenta answered with fear in his voice.-"I woke up and...We were here."-

Kenta looked around, it was almost a desert. Except that in the distance he could see something resembling a jungle, but it didn't matter, they shouldn't be there, there is no way they could have...

 _Unless..._

"Ryuuga..."-The boy with green hair called for his cousin's attention.-"I-I think...I think you brought us here."-

"What?"-Ryuuga asked with disbelief. That was impossible.

...

Then again, he can create fire out of nowhere and, has developed a serious dependence to sunlight and moonlight in the past few months.

But this was seriously crossing the line.

"Yeah...I remember."-Kenta started to scratch his head.-"After those other guys attacked us, I think you did something with your powers...Ryuuga, I think you teleported us."-

For a second, Ryuuga looked like he wanted to scream in anger, but he took both his hands to his face and took a deep breath.

"Let's go."-He said before turning his back and starting to walk north.

"Where?"-Kenta walked fast to keep up with him.

"I don't know. Let's just keep walking until we find a way home, we better hurry."-Ryuuga answered, he sounded so unsure.

It was clear that for the first time in his life, he wasn't sure of what he was doing.

And Kenta wasn't sure if just turning their backs was the right choice, specially after what the guy with the purple hair told them.

"But what about-"-

"I said."-Ryuuga almost growled at the kid.-"We are going home."-

Kenta flinched instantly at Ryuuga's tone of voice, and after taking a deep breath, he just decided to shut up and start walking with him.

He isn't even so sure he wants to get home right now, when his mom finds out about this they are both going to _get it._ Well, that is if they still have a home to go back to by the time they get there.

 _Come on...Now it's not the time to get scared. Everything it's fine._

But what that guy said about the world getting destroyed if Ryuuga doesn't help him...Could it be true?

 _No._

Kenta shut his eyes and shook his head.

There is no way that's tru...Well, maybe there is a reason Ryuuga got powers. There are more people with powers, it has to mean something.

Wait...That guy...The one with the purple hair...

Kenta knew he saw that guy before! He is one of Yuki's friends!

That's right! His names is Dynamis!

Wait...Does that mean Yuki is involved with any of this?...

 _No_...Well, at least that's what he thought...

Then again, if Dynamis is Yuki's friend...That means he can't really be bad.

So...Maybe he was telling the truth.

Ugh! What kind of logic is this?!

Why can't he just get his mind off this?!

 ***BOOM***

Kenta turned his head and saw that in the distance, a ray of light was making its way towards the sky...Well, that's only if he can call it light, it looked so dark from there, it was like a bizarre combination of black and purple energy that somehow managed to glow.

Huh...It kinda looked like those portals in the sky that appear in superhero movies nowadays.

The little boy looked up and saw that Ryuuga was looking at it as well. However, he looked so lost on it...It's like he felt something just because of that light's existence.

After a couple of seconds, the ray of light disappeared and Ryuuga turned his back and kept walking. Kenta followed him and noticed how his cousin looked so...Conflicted.

 _That's probably because he heard something._

A couple of months ago, Ryuuga's senses had started to open in ways that were almost inhuman. Maybe it was because of his powers, or at least that was the most logic explanation for him and his cousin. Ryuuga absolutely _hated_ hearing, seeing, and even smelling things he didn't really wanted to, this thing had him on the verge of insanity. Luckily, he and Kenta had discovered that meditation could help relax him enough to live with it.

Right now, Kenta firmly believed that Ryuuga heard something the moment that energy appeared out of nowhere.

 _And he would be right because_ _he did._

And it wasn't after the light appeared, it was before.

There was a lot of screaming in pain coming from the distance, and it all stopped when that energy appeared. It was so sudden, there was also laughter in the distance. Like there was someone torturing these people and laughing at their faces...Then, the light appeared and everything was dead silent.

But he turned around, it doesn't have anything to do with them and he won't get involved.

 _Ryuuga won't let himself get caught in the middle of another disaster...He took the decision of not screwing up his life, and by God; he is not going to break it._

This would be the moment where Kenta should also turn his back and start walking with his cousin.

The keyword being that he _should._

He just couldn't shake this feeling off him.

The little green haired boy knew there was something wrong here, there was something that needed to be done and they _needed_ to get involved.

But that's the problem right there...

Despite being perhaps the most daring person Kenta has ever known, Ryuuga had stopped taking risks ever since...Well, if you don't count him taking his anger out on everything for a while, Ryuuga hasn't dared to do anything risky just for fun ever since Ryuto died.

Kenta almost smiled, he remembered how Ryuto used to be such a quick thinker...

 _Maybe he would know what to do..._

The boy with brown eyes turned around and ran to catch up with his cousin. It was decided, it doesn't matter if Ryuuga doesn't like it, he has to do something or else the world might pay the consequences.

"Ryuuga, please wait!"-Kenta yelled as he ran to catch up with the older guy.

The guy with golden brown eyes neither replied nor stopped walking.

"Ryuuga!"-

Kenta tried to stop his cousin by stepping in front of him, but seeing how that didn't work given that Ryuuga didn't stopped for even a second and just kept walking after lightly tossing the boy aside.

"Ryuuga, please! Just wait a minute!"-He yelled to call for his attention but it seemed pointless.

This time he just tried to hold Ryuuga's hand and pull it in a desperate attempt to make him stop walking.

" _Ryuuga!"-_ Kenta yelled a lot louder this time.-"Stop ignoring me, _please!_ I'm serious!"-

By some miracle, this try appeared to work since Ryuuga had stopped walking and looked down at his little cousin.

 _He didn't looked happy._

But if Kenta wanted to convince him, he had to deal with his cousin's anger. So, he took a deep breath and used all of his willpower to look up and meet Ryuuga's gaze.

If there was something he was used to with his cousin, it was the lack of speech for communication. Ryuuga is not a very expressive person, everybody kinda figures that out eventually, but over the years, Kenta learned how to read his expressions.

And this one basically said: _Say what you want to say this instant or I will tear your face off._

He...Kinda hopes he misunderstood that...Well...

Here goes nothing.

"Ryuuga, I...I..."-He gulped.-"I really think we should help Yuki's friend!"-

Ryuuga's expression didn't changed at all, but it sounded like he let out an angry groan.

"J-just listen!"-Kenta tried to try his proposition somewhat better.-"He said earth is in danger! A-and I seriously think that if you have this powers for a reason, the least you can do is to help!"-

Instead of getting an answer, Kenta just witnessed Ryuuga starting walking again as if nothing was said.

This time, it was Kenta the one who groaned in desperation. He remembered something quickly after that...

 _His bow..._

Kenta took it off and looked at it.

He closed his eyes and gripped it. This could be either a good idea or by far the worst idea he ever had.

 _Well...Here goes nothing._

With his right hand, he took one arrow from the container in his back, placed it in the bow, and took the deepest of breaths.

 _If the world is really in danger and his cousin will not listen to him, then there is only one thing he can do..._

 _He will make him listen._

" _If you are looking at me right now, I hope you give me a hand with your brother, Ryuto."-_ The little green haired boy thought before aiming the arrow to where he wanted it to land.

And without hesitation, he launched it.


End file.
